The Phantom's Angel Broken Inside
by AngelxofxLoveStories
Summary: After two years since Hope went back to her time, she had slowly given up hope that she will be able to return to Erik. However, once her band begins a world tour and they get a new manager, she discovers she wasn't the only one who went to the 21st Century. Sequel to The Phantom's Broken Angel.
1. Chapter 1

**Let's all give a huge applause to PhantomFan01 for coming up with the title! Now we can pick can go back to our adventure with Hope and Erik and see how they are taking their separation.**

**This chapter will be in both Erik and Hope's POV so you all can know so far what has happened during the last two years for them.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PotO**

**Now enjoy the sequel lovelies! :D**

**~HOPE'S POV~**

I could have been staring at the lake water for an eternity, but I knew I had only been staring at the lake since I woke up this morning and saw what today's date was. Today would have been Erik and I's three-year wedding anniversary.

Ever since I came back to my time and I realized I was separated for Erik, I had tried everything I could think of to get back to the 19th century. Every time I tried, it failed. I even tried to see if I could still communicate to Erik through my necklace, but for some reason I can't.

I sighed and rested my chin on my knees. I was experiencing a whole new loneliness and heart ache.

I was a hundred years away from the man I love, Hunter is dead-he had died a month after my second nineteenth birthday, and I had a miscarriage after the first month I returned to my time thanks to Richard pushing me down the stairs when I was in school-I had found out I was pregnant with Erik's child when I was taken to the hospital...you can imagine the surprise and how heartbroken I was to find this out.

The only things I had that kept me from going into a very dark depression and probably have a nuclear meltdown was the fact I was clinging to what little hope I have left that I will be reunited with Erik and I had music which made me feel close to Erik.

I had started a band with some of the ex-members of Richard's band-they left when they had found out Richard had fooled around the time when he was dating me and they were very unhappy about that-and we chose to go with Nightingale.

We were _suppose_ to be a heavy metal symphonic band, but our manager, Angelica, a woman who reminds me so much of Abigail, had us more like some sort of gothic Lolita band and we were singing way to many songs from other bands.

Might as well say we were a traveling karaoke circus.

I yelped at the sound of the intro to _Your Betrayal _by Bullet for My Valentine being played and I sighed. I pulled my cellphone out from my hoodie pocket and pressed "TALK". "What is it, Johnathan?" I groaned.

Johnathan played the bass guitar and I noticed he had a thing for me. I had tried to get it through his bloody thick skull that I'm married, but obviously that hasn't worked. All the other guys in the band seemed to accept the fact I am married and although they have never met my husband they were going to go with what I say and the fact I'm wearing a wedding ring.

"I'm just giving you a heads up that we're going to start the _Phantom Lover _World Tour tomorrow." He told me. I rolled my eyes and sighed. "I know that, Johnathan. I was the one who arranged with Angelica the date we start the tour." I groaned.

I swear he's been getting on my nerves lately with trying to always give me heads up on things I had arranged with our manager with. I think he's just trying to find an excuse to call me.

Note to Self: When he's asleep on the bus, find his phone and delete my number from his contacts _and _call history.

"Oh! Well then in that case while I still have you on the phone by any chance would you like to go to that new French restaurant that opened up in town tonight?" He asked. I clenched my jaw. "No." I answered coolly. "How about for lunch then?" He persisted.

I took a deep breath to calm myself down. "Jonathon, I'm a married woman. You need to stop perusing me. It's wrong." I told him. He scoffed on the other end. "Yeah right. I never seen a man in your house." He told me.

I clenched my jaw. "That's because my husband is in Paris, because of work." I lied and pressed "END". I turned off my cellphone and shoved it back in my pocket. I rested my forehead on my knees and hugged my legs.

I wonder what Erik is doing now.

Maybe he's trying to search for me all over Europe or maybe he's sulking, thinking I'm dead.

**~ERIK'S POV~**

This has to be Hell.

I didn't mind living in Hope's time, since no one seemed to care that I was wearing a mask. I had managed to learn how to do things during this time like how to drive, use a cell phone, and use a computer.

They were challenging at first but I managed to learn them all. It was nice to walk around the streets and not have people staring at you or able to actually get a job and not have to use a persona or be locked up in your own home while you do work.

I was enjoying living in the future.

However, as much as I enjoyed living in the future...it was Hell in my eyes, because I didn't have any bloody idea where a certain woman was. I didn't know where my Hope was.

I had tried to find her all over Europe, but I could never find her. I wasn't going to give up though on looking for her. I don't care if there are almost 7 billion people on this damn planet, I know she is somewhere on this planet and I wasn't going to stop searching for her until I do...as long as I don't have to go to a damn air port.

I had tried going on an airplane once when I thought about searching for Hope in America, but the second I went through a security scanner I was immediately questioned about my mask and I had refused to take it off.

Let's just say in the end I was banned from that airport, and I was not going to take a chance that all the other airports would be the same way.

I am starting to question though if she is in America since I had successfully during the last two years searched all of Europe for her and hadn't found her.

I rubbed my temples as I tried to look over the last blue prints for a building that was planned to be built. I could hear my partner humming some song from her favorite band and I watched as she pulled out her iPod-I still haven't figured out how to use those damn devices-and looked over at me.

"Do you mind if I play some music?" She asked. I shrugged. "Just make sure it's not blaring." I grumbled. She nodded and pressed some buttons. I could hear the piano playing some slow and enchanting notes and then the violins came in.

_How is that I feel you here,_  
><em>when you're so far away?<em>  
><em>Why can I still feel your touch,<em>  
><em>when there is a great distance between us?<em>

My eyes widened when I heard the familiar angelic soprano voice that was filled with emotion.

That was Hope singing!

"Samantha, who is that singing?" I asked, just to be sure I wasn't imagining things. She looked at me curiously. "That's Hope Destler. She's the lead singer of a heavy metal symphonic band called Nightingale." She explained quickly and judging from the excitement in her voice, I could tell it was her favorite band.

Hope still is going by her married name? Does she still love me?

_My heart knows why, _  
><em>and my mind agrees...<em>

_Through death and life, _  
><em>or from the spaces between time,<em>  
><em>I will always love you. <em>  
><em>No distance can destroy<em>  
><em>what I feel inside <em>  
><em>for love has no bounds <em>  
><em>and I will love you <em>  
><em>even with my dying breath...<em>

I realized immediately who the song was for when I put things together. It was for me...or she had found someone else and they're separated right now. I just need some way to find out...and I think I might have an idea on who can help.

"You sound as if you know all about her." I said casually. Samantha quickly paused the music and spun her chair to look over at me more and she was grinning.

"She's my favorite singer! Did you know there is a huge debate on whether or not she is actually married? She claims she is married but her husband is stuck here in Paris. She also wears a beautiful Victorian wedding ring which must have cost her husband a fortune! I actually have a picture of it, because it's so beautiful I want to see if I could convince my fiancée on getting me a ring like it. Do you want to see?" She asked eagerly.

I nodded and she grabbed her iPod and quickly fumbled around with it for a moment. She rushed over to my desk and handed the device over to me. I took the device and looked at the picture of a close up of Hope's left hand.

I knew it was her left because she has a small freckle on her middle finger under the upper knuckle on her left hand. On her ring finger was the wedding ring I gave her on our wedding day. Well I think I have all my questions answered except for one.

Where is she then?!

**The lyrics are my own! I'm so proud of myself since I suck at writing lyrics!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So...I take it I'm now the new target for the pitchforks and torches? *laughs nervously and backs away slowly* Eh he...**

**Reminder: others singing(well in this case growling) center paragraph and caps lock**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PotO**

**Now enjoy the story lovelies! :D *runs away as fast as I could***

I grunted as I tried to put my duffel bag in the compartment that would hold our luggage and shut the door. "Alright that's the last of the bags!" I called while I glared at the four band members who looked down sheepishly.

_Seriously?!_

How hard is it to shove five people's luggage into a single compartment that is big enough to fit four bodies...dead or alive and the way how things are already looking on the fact I'm already having to do the heavy work, there would _be _four dead bodies in that compartment.

"Get in the bloody bus and it's not my fault you all lost your man card cause you can't load some luggages in a compartment, but a woman could." I groaned and climbed in the bus. Once I reached the bunks I froze and blinked. Was that very Erikish of me? I shook my head and climbed on the top bunk and closed the curtain.

It was only four in the mornng when we had to come over to the recording studio where the tour bus was waiting for us and then we would be off on the tour. I chose to just go ahead and take a nap.

_I was having one my weird dreams where I was below the Opera Populaire and I was with Erik. _

_Erik would be dressed in some modern day clothes or pajamas-this time he was in a dark grey dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and black jeans. I would be lying next to him in my old bed and we'd stare at each other while he held me in a tight embrace, refusing to let me go._

_"Where are you?" He asked me. I blinked and smirked at him mischiveiously. "I never thought the day would come where Erik Destler would mess up with his grammer!" I said in fake astoinshment. He rolled his eyes and cupped my face. "I didn't mean where _were_ you. I want to know where you are." He told me. I felt my eyebrows furrowed. _

_This is why I say this is a weird dream._

_I decided to just answer it anyway. "Well it all depends cause in my dreams I'm here with you, but in reality I'm in America. However, right now I'm on a bus since my band and I are on a World Tour. It's only going to be a month long though. We'll be ending the tour in Paris." I explained._

_I recongized the look in his eyes. He was plotting something now. "Erik, should I be scared that you're plotting something?" I asked half jokingly. He rolled his eyes and kissed my forehead. "It's just me plotting on how to get you back in my arms." He told me._

_I rolled my eyes and kissed the corner of his jaw. "I'm in your arms right now silly." I teased. He rolled his eyes this time. "I mean not here in my dreams." He told me. I raised an eyebrow. _

_I thought this was my dream?_

"Hope, wake up!" Zane, our keyboardist called, pulling me out of my dream. I groaned as I pulled back the curtain and glared at the dark skinned man. "What?" I hissed.

There better be a good reason why he pulled me out of my dreams where I'm back in Erik's arms!

"We're at our first stop." He told me. I blinked. "We're in San Antoinio already?" I asked in disbelief. I managed to sleep through a hour and thirty minute drive? "That and we're already at the Alamodome. Come on. We need to get ready." He told me. I sighed and nodded.

XxX

I grimaced as they put on my long black straight hair wig with bangs and fringe. They did my make up to the point I looked like some porcliean doll and put me in a black dress with a scoop neckline and with black lace 3/4 sleeves, red straps that went across my front, the front of the dress was at my knees and the back reached the floor.

The put a gothic princess lolita victorian crown headband headdress heart jewelry veil on my head and made me wear some mid calf combat boots with buckles and platform heels. Once they were done I grimaced at my reflection.

I couldn't even recongize myself in the mirror. The only way I knew it was me was my eye color and the fact I was still wearing my wedding ring. I refused to take the ring off during perfomances.

There was a knock on my dressing room door. "Three minutes, Mrs. Destler." The director called. "Okay I'll be right out." I called. I sighed and looked at the mirror.

I really need to get this whole gothic lolita get up put to an end. I'm getting sick and tired of looking like some porcliean doll.

I headed out of the dressing room and went straight to the lift that was under the stage that would lift me up onto the stage. I grabbed the microphone and turned it on. The director made a count down from ten and the lift went up. Once I was on the stage I nearly paled at the sight of the huge crowd.

I took a deep breath and smiled. "Hello, San Antonio! Are you ready to rock out?" I called in the mic. They started cheering. "I'm sorry I couldn't hear you guys...what was that?" I asked and held the mircrophone over towards the audience. They let out a even louder cheer. I looked over at Marcus-our growler since none of the guys can sing and I can't growl.

No really none of the guys can sing and they even admit it! The only one that could barely sing is Marcus.

"Marcus, are you ready?" I asked. He preteneded to clear his throat and tugged at his collar.

"YES!"

I rolled my eyes and looked over at Zane. "Zane?" I asked. He cracked his fingers and did his solo for _My Sweet Asylum. _ He pointed his hands at Adam-our drummer-as if he was saying "he did it". "Adam?" I asked with a laugh.

Adam did a drumroll and pointed his drumsticks at Johnathon. "Johnathon?" I asked. He gave a thumbs up and gave me a flirtacious wink. I grimaced and glared at him. "Hope?" Zane asked.

I put the microphone back on the stand and took a deep breath. I vocalized the chorus for _Love Has No Boundries_ and the audience started cheering louder. I looked over at Zane and nodded my head.

He state playing the intro to _The Howling_ by Within Temptation . Like I had said...our manager has made us into a traveling karaoke group and she has me looking like some kind of porcelain gothic lolita doll.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PotO**

**Now enjoy the story lovelies! :D **

_Day 10 of Broken Angel World Tour-New York City, NY, Late Night Show_

I was exhausted!

During the world tour we have managed to perform in Phonies, Las Vegas, Los Angelas, Seattle, Dallas, Orlando, and New York City. We were going to head to London next but apparently our manager decided to make a last minute schedule and have us showing at the _Late Night Show_.

I want to strangle Angelica so bad! We have to be on a plane in five hours and she wants us to be on the _Late Night Show_! Well at least she isn't forcing me to wear the gothic lolita porcliean doll get up.

I was wearing a white cache short sleeve shirt with a black corset, dark blue skinny jeans, and black knee high combat boots with buckles (which would be something I would have rather worn in the concerts and not the gothic lolita porcliean doll get up).

I was seated between Marcus and Adam which I was grateful for, because if I sat next to Johnathon, I'm pretty sure he would try to pop a feel and I would have to beat the crap out of hm on live TV for that-screw the bad publicity I am not being violated!

"So, Hope, there has been a big debate going on whether or not you are married. I mean I have to agree with those who don't think you are and are only using that as an excuse to protect yourself, since we have never seen you with any man except your bandmates." David explained.

"Well I am married and the reason no one has seen my husband is because he's in Paris right now, and honestly if he wasn't you still wouldn't seen him. He's not really one for crowds which is fine by me, because that means I don't have to worry about other women trying to go after him." I said half truthfully. Erik is probably alive and in Paris 1870 something.

He laughed at that. "I take it you got a handsome prince charming?" He chuckled. "More like a dark prince charming, but yes I do." I told him with a smirk. Erik might not see himself as a prince charming, but in my eyes he's my handsome dark prince on a a fiery black steed.

"Well enough about your mysterious husband. When will we see your latest abulm, Broken Angel in stores?" He asked us. "You'll be seeing it in stores when we hit Paris." Marcus explained. David raised an eyebrow and smirked at me. "Did you make sure on the last stop being Paris so you can spend time with your hubby?" He teased.

I blushed a little and shook my head. "No but that now adds on to my list of things I should do in Paris." I admitted. Maybe I could try going down below the Opera Populaire and try to get back to Erik from there. "Sure..." He said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes.

"Well I hope you weren't planning for us to be here all night, David, because we actually have a plane to catch." Zane told him. David blinked and looked at us confused. "You got put on the show when you have to catch a plane in New York City?" He asked in disbelief.

I rubbed my temples. "Yes, because our "amazing" manager isn't the sharpest crayon in the crayon box." I groaned. Everyone in the band let out a small mutter of agreement. We rose from our seats along with the TV show host and we shook hands and said our farewells.

I ignored Angelica's dirty looks and headed out to the bus. My cellphone buzzed, letting me know I have an email. I kicked off my boots and climbed in my bunk. I pulled out my phone and went to my email. I saw I had a new email from some email address: Mr.D .

Normally, I would have deleted the message, cause it could have been junk mail or spam but something compled me to read it. I tapped on the message and was grateful I did.

Dear Mrs. Destler,

I'm the record producer at Fifth Cellar Records, and we feel that you are in need of new management. Your current manager is holding Nightgale back from reaching it's true potential and turning you all into a karoke group, and changing you into something you obviously do not want to be.

I would like to be your new manager and help Nightgale reach it's full potential.

If you and your fellow bandmates agree to allowing me become your new manager I would start immeaditly on fixing the damage your current manager has created, starting off with stoppng the karoke and making you into something you have no desire being.

However, I have certain conditions:

We are to do all buisness through _only _email or fax.

I will be adding one more stop for you in Paris

Those are my only two conditions.

When you have come to a decision reply to this email with your answer.

I would look forward to doing buisness with you

Sincerly,

E.D,

Record Producer and Owner

Fifth Cellar Records

Paris, France

I quickly climbed out of my bunk and saw all the curtains were closed. I pounded my fist on a cabniet. "Band Meeting. NOW!" I called. I heard countless numbers of groans and I rolled my eyes as the four men tried to get out of their bunks. "What is it, Hope?" Zane groaned.

"First off, if we could get rid of Angelica right now and quickly have a new manager no matter how odd his conditions are would you take it?" I asked them. My answer would be HELL YES! Their eyes widened and they all looked at each other then at me as if I was stupid. "Yes!" They said in unison. I grinned and pulled out my phone.

"Well then it looks like our prayers have been answered boys, because I had just recieved an email from a gentleman from Fifth Cellar Records wanting to be our new manager. From the sounds of it he won't be canceling the tour, but he would add one more stop." I told them.

"Tell him we accept!" Johnathon begged. I rolled my eyes. "However, he has two conditions. The first being he adds one more stop in Paris. I have no issue with that," they nodded their head in agreement," and the final is that we are to _only _do buisness through email and fax. He probably doesn't like road trips." I told them. They shrugged.

"That's fine as long as we get rid of the Wicked Witch of the West!" Marcus told me. "Alright, I'll send him an email saying we are hiring him. Adam you handle firing Angelica. You know how to give someone bad news without getting them upset." I told him. He nodded and headed out the bus so he can speak to Angelica.

I sat down on the small couch and pressed reply.

Dear E.D,

The band members of Nightgale had made a unaminious agreement on accepting you as our new manager, and we agree to your conditions.

However, I do have a few simple conditions as well.

If you want to change something or suddenly schedule us for some event or show you are to speak to me first and we can have a civil discussion about it

We are going back to performing _our_ songs that _i_ wrote.

You are to tell me what is this new stop you have planned for us in Paris

That is all I ask of you.

We look forward to having you as our new manager.

Sincerly,

Hope Destler,

Lead singer and guitarist

I pressed send and turned off my phone. I could hear Angelica screeching outside the bus. I take it she didn't take the news well.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PotO**

**Now enjoy the story lovelies! :D **

I rubbed my back that was aching from a little boy kickng my seat over and over and my cellphone buzzed letting me know I have a new message. I'll get to it when I get an IcyHot patch on my back.

That kid has powerful ninja kicks...not exaggerating he nearly kicked through the seat! I saw a limosine driver with our band name on a sign was waiting by the front exit. I blinked and pulled out my cellphone and looked at my inbox to see a message from E.D. I tapped the message and gawked.

Dear Mrs. Destler,

I know I had said I agree to your conditions, but I feel that I should at least give you and your bandmates a new kind of transportation to your hotel I had booked for you.

The driver is already notified of your destination and when you reach your motel just go to the front desk. The staff at the hotel will show you to your rooms from there.

Enjoy your stay in London.

Sincerly,

E.D

E.D just earned himself some browny points in my book. I won't be sleeping in a small space on a noisy bus! I'll be sleeping in an actual bed tonight! "Hope, what's with the limo driver holding our band's name on a sign?" Marcus asked. "You can thank our new manager for this." I told them.

All four men looked at me in disbelief. "Are you serious?" Johnathon gasped. "Dude, I'm gonna love this guy if so!" Zane gasped. Adam looked at Zane and slowly backed away from him.

"I'm gonna have my bunk away from you from now on." Adam told him. I laughed and rolled my eyes. "Oh and he apparently booked us a hotel...so no sleeping in a bus tonight!" I added. "That's it! I'm in love!" Zane annoucned.

Johnathon and Marcus looked at Zane as if he had two heads and backed away from him. I rolled my eyes and put my duffel bag over my shoulder then headed over to the limo driver and smiled at the elderly woman.

"Are you all member of Nightingale?" She asked. I nodded. "Yes we are, Ma'am." I told her polietly.

She smiled and put the sign under her arm. "Follow me, your chariet awaits then." She told us. "One more comment, Zane, and you're taking a taxi and having it follow the limo." Marcus hissed. I snickered and handed Zane my duffel bag.

"Can you be a gentleman, and load all of our luggages into the trunk since you managed to scare all the guys?" I asked sweetly and climbed in the limo as the driver opened it. I pulled out my phone and hit reply to E.D's message.

Dear E.D,

Thank you for the limo and the hotel. We appreciate it very much.

However, if you do something without my knowledge again you will earn a strike one and lose some browny points you had just earned today.

Thank you again.

Sincerely,

Hope Destler

XxX

My jaw dropped when we pulled up to Hotel Cafe Royal which was not that far from Her Majesty's theatre which was where we were going to perform tomorrow night. Our manager booked us in a five star hotel?! Well...as long as he didn't book us in a very expensive suite I won't mind.

We all climbed out of the limo and Zane-our now personal butler since the guys are now afraid he was serious at the airport which I hightly doubt it since he does have a girlfriend-grabbed all our luggages out of the trunk.

Hotel security guards immeaditly rushed over to us and I could hear _why_. The screaming fans are coming! They quickly ushered us into the building and the bellhops took our luggages.

The manager rushed over to us and shook our hands. "Welcome to our hotel! We are honored you chose to stay here for the next two nights. Here I'll show you to your rooms." He told us. I looked over at the guys confusedly and they shrugged then motioned me to keep moving.

We followed the hotel manager to the elevator and he pressed the button for the second to last floor. "Gentlemen, you all have seperate rooms and are in the Empre Suite. Here are your room keys." The manager told them and handed them their room keys.

Empire Suite?!

The guys just looked at each other and without even a moment of hesitation took their keys and left the elevator. The manager pressed the button for the last floor and the elevators door closed.

"And you, Madame, have the Dome Suite." He told me as the elevator reached it's destination. I took the key and uttered a thank you before I stepped out. I heard the elevator door close and went to the dome. I slid the card in the slot and the door unlocked. I slipped inside the room and gawked.

Our new manager gave me the most expensinve suite of this hotel and I'm going to be sleeping in here for two nights? I swear if this is some form of trying to win favor it's working and I hate the fact it's working!

I noticed the bellhops had already dropped off and was on the large round sectional couch. I grabbed my duffel bag and headed over to the bedroom. I put my duffel bag down at the foot of the bed and kicked off my converse. I flopped down on the bed and yawned.

I could use a nap after that exhausting flight...and hopefully have that weird dream where I'm with Erik back at his home underneath the opera house.

**Wow E.D is really spoiling Hope. I mean she has a suite that costs 5,000 something euros and the suite has a great view of London because it's on the roof! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Reminder: Hope singing italics, others growling center paragraph, caps lock**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PotO**

**Now enjoy the story lovelies! :D **

I walked into my dressing room and I sighed in relief when I saw the gothic lolita get up was gone. I headed over to the clothes rack and pulled out a blood red v neck shirt with short sleeves, a black pinstriped corset with a belt buckle in the middle, and black skinny jeans. I qucikly changed into them and slipped on my knee high black combat boots with buckles.

My hairstylist came rushing in and forced me to sit down in front of the vanity table. She brushed out my hair and straigntened it. She attached some black and red hair extenstions and made sure my hair had volume.

Once she was done my make up artist came in and applied black eyeshadow, black mascare, and black eyeliner. I inwardly sighed in relief when she was done with my make up and they left. "Two minutes left, Mrs. Destler!" The director called.

I jumped out of my seat and ran out of the dressing room. I headed to the wings and grabbed my guitar. I could hear there was a lot of people out there and I took a deep breath. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked over to see Adam smilng at me. "Come on it's show time." He told me.

I nodded and ran on stage waving at the crowd. I stopped at the microphone stand and made sure the microphone was on. "Hello, London! Who here is ready to hear some songs from our new album that is about to be released, _Broken Angel_?" I asked and took the microphone off the stand and held it towards the audience. They let out a loud cheer and I put the microphone back on the stand.

I jumped when I felt someone smack my arse and I spun around to see Johnathon with a satisfied grin on his face as he headed to his spot. Oh he thinks he can touch my arse on stage does he?! Marcus, Adam, and Zane looked at him as if he was stupid and I walked over to Marcus. "I know we stopped being a karoke group but can we just use one song?" I whispered.

"What is it you have in mind?" He asked quietly. "As much as I hate _Victorious_ I think I will steal one song from them, _Take a Hint_." I whispered. He nodded and passed the message over to Zane. I headed back to my microphone and smiled sweetly.

"Before we start. I would like to sing a special song for our bass gutarist, Johnathon." I told them. I heard a few Awws. I looked over at Johnathon who looked a bit surprised.

"_La la la la la la la. La la la la la la la_. _Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like?_" I sang as I held my hands up as if I don't know. I could a few Ohs and I smirked. "_I can always see 'em coming from the left or from the right_." I looked over at Johnathon who had a dumbfounded look on his face. "_I don't want to be a priss, I'm just try'na to be poilite, but it always seems to bite me in the ass. Ask me for my number, yeah, you put me on the spot. You think that we should hook up, but I think that we should not._" I gave him an irritated look and he blushed out of shame.

Oh I'm not even done humiliating him yet! 

"_You had me at "Hello", then you opened up your mouth, and that is where it started going South! OH!_" I took the microphone off the stand and marched over to him. "_Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips._" I saw his eyes had traveled down to my chest and I slapped him. I heard Zane utter "he had that one coming".

"_Stop your staring at my chest. Take a hint, take a hint! No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think. I think you could use a mint_," and boy does he need a mint, he has awful onion breath, "_Take a hint, take a hint_." I went back to the stand and put the microphone back in the stand. "_La, la, la...T-Take a hint, take a hint. La, la, la._" I noticed Johnathon was still staring at me with that dumbfounded look.

_Seriously?!_

"_I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top. You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was "Stop". And if I had a dime for every name that you just dropped. You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht! Oh!_"

"_Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the your staring at my chest. Take a hint, take a hint! No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think. I think you could use a mint_," I dug in my pockets and tossed him some mint gum when I remembered how awful his onion breath was, "_Take a hint, take a hint_." I went back to the stand and put the microphone back in the stand. "_La, la, la...T-Take a hint, take a hint. La, la, la_."

I grabbed the microphone and walked over to Johnathon who was staring at me confused. I rolled my eyes. "_What about "No" don't you get? So go and tell all your friends, I'm not really interested_," it must have finally clicked in his head because he looked down in embarrassment.

Good now that my point is made clear to him I better not get hit on by him again! I went back to the microphone stand and put the microphone back in the stand. "_It's about time that you're leavin', I'm gonna count to three and open my eyes and you'll be gone_." I looked over to see Johnathon heading to the wing and handing Marcus his bass guitar.

I didn't feel bad that I just humilated him in front of thousands of people. The man just smacked my arse in front of thousands of people and has been trying to get me to go out with him since the first day he laid eyes on me. He's lucky I was showing mercy after he smacked my arse!

"ONE"

I looked over at Marcus and smiled at him. He returned the smile. He and the others were like older brothers to me, and they always understood I have my reasons for things.

"_Get your hands off my..._"

"TWO"

"_Or I'll punch you in the..._"

"THREE"

"_Stop your staring at my..._"

"HEY!" The audeince shouted, obviously getting into this.

"_Take a hint, take a hint. I am not your missing link, let me tell you what I think. I think you could use a mint. Take a hint, take a hint. Take a hint, take a hint. Woah! Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the your staring at my..."_ I took the microphone off the stand and held it to the audience.

"HEY!" They shouted.

"_Take a hint, take a hint! No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think. I think you could use a mint, Take a hint, take a hint. La, la, la...T-Take a hint, take a hint. La, la, la_."

They all started cheering and I bowed. "Now _that_ got out of my system whose ready for a sneak peek into _Broken Angel_?" I asked. They all cheered and I nodded my head to Adam.

He started playing something dark, powerful, and sweet at the same time. "_Your voice is haunting me...You won't leave me alone, and I'm slowly losing my...mind_."

"THIS IS NOTHING BUT TORTURE BUT I DON'T MIND..."

"_Locked away in my mind, and I don't want to escape my sweet asylum...It's bittersweet paradise...in my sweet asylum..._" I jumped up and down as I played my guitar for the small break. "_Your face is plaguing my dreams. I don't want you to leave me alone for my sanity has faded...away_!"

"I HAVE LOST MY MIND...AND I DON'T CARE..."

"_Locked away in my mind, and I don't want to escape my sweet asylum...It's bittersweet paradise...in my sweet asylum..._"Adam started doing is piano solo and nodded at me

"_Ahhhhhahhh_!"

"EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU HAS CHASED AWAY MY SANITY..."

"_Ahhhahhhahhh_!"

"I DON'T MIND IF IT MEANS I CAN SEE YOU IN MY DREAMS!"

"_Locked away in my mind, and I don't want to escape my sweet asylum...It's bittersweet paradise...in my sweet asylum...This is sweet torture and it brings me nothing but bliss inside my sweet asylum_!" The piano music softened a bit. "_Don't take me away... from my sweet asylum_."

_**My Sweet Aslyum **_**belongs to me! I wrote it! That's right! Second song I have written! So proud of myself! I don't own **_**Take a Hint**_** from Victorious.**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PotO**

**Now enjoy the story lovelies! :D **

I rubbed my temple as Marcus, Adam, and Zane were laughng and talking loudly and shoving each other in the small elevator. Johnathon was quiet but he was glaring at me. I didn't care at all. He can be upset all he wants that I had managed to humiliate him in front of all of London, I won't feel remorse.

I was sick and tired of him trying to pop a feel and hit on me!

"Hey, Hope, do you want to head to the bar and celebrate after we get all dressed in casual clothes?" Marcus asked. I shoook my head. "No thanks. I have a head ache starting and I don't like drinking alcohol." I told them. He nodded and the elevator stopped at their floor. All the guys left the elevator and I pressed the button for my floor and sighed in relief.

They were giving me a headache! Once the elevator stopped at my floor I headed over to the dome and slid the card to unlock the door. I closed and locked the door behind me. I turned on the lights and headed over to my room and changed out of my clothes. I changed into a pair of black pajama shorts and a dark blue tank top with a v neck.

I headed over to the kitchen to grab me some water. I grabbed a water bottle and dug in my medicine bag for some aspirin to kill the headache. I popped in a pill when I found it and swallowed it down with the water. I heard my cellphone buzz and I picked it off the counter to see I had a message from E.D.

I'm probably in _huge_ trouble now. I hesitantly tapped on the message and sighed in relief when I saw I wasn't in trouble.

Dear Mrs. Dester,

I wish to congradulate you and your fellow bandmates on a job well done for tonight's performance. I also find how you handled one of your bandmates indiscent behaviour to a married woman on stage very amusing and I applaud you for your actions.

However, I must admit you were sublime and as always you had put great feeling into your songs.

You have an amazing talent.

Enjoy your flight to Italy tomorrow.

Sincerely,

E.D

I blinked and raised an eyebrow. How did he know about all that? No one can upload things on Youtube _that_ quickly and he said he will be in Paris still. I set my phone down and hooked it up to the phone charger.

I headed to the sitting area and over to the french doors. I unlocked them and was about to step out to admire the site of London at night when my cellphone went off again. I sighed and headed over to my phone.

I saw it was text from Adam saying to give E.D a heads up that we were going to be kinda late when we head to Italy. I shook my head and pinched the bridge of my nose. I headed back into the sitting room and I heard the french doors suddenly opened on their own.

I spun around, getting myself mentally ready to get in a fight for the intruder, only to see it was Erik wearing a black dress shirt, with dark blue jeans, black steel toe boots, white mask and black wig, and a black duster coat that reached his feet.

That's impossible! Erik is in the 19th century! It has to be an intruder...but it wasn't. I knew it was Erik...but how did he get in the 21st century?!

I felt the room around me spinning and before I knew it I fainted. I slowly came back to conciousness and I realized I was lying on the couch and I could feel someone carrassing my cheekbone with their thumb. My eyes fluttered open and I gasped when I saw Erik's blue green eyes filled with concern and love.

I slowly sat up and looked at him in shock. Was this a dream? "Erik?"I said hestiantly as I reached out to touch his face. "I'm here, mon bel ange." He assured me. I touched his right cheek and I felt my eyes water when he didn't disappear. He pulled me into his arms and I clung to him for dear life.

"How? How did you get to the 21st century?" I chocked out. He tightened his arms that were around me and I buried my face in his shirt. I could smell his familiar cologne on him and that just gave me further proof he was actually here with me.

"I have no idea, mon amour, I just remember falling into the lake and climbing out of the lake and noticing you and those idiots were no where there. I tried to search for you and those idiots in case they had taken you away, but in the middle of my search I saw the calender in the manager's office and it said it was the year 2014. Not 1876." He explained.

My eyes widen and I pulled away and glared at him. "You have been in the 21st century for two years and you just now revealed yourself to me?" I demanded. He was about to say something but I pulled myself out of his arms, and got up from the couch.

"Do you have _any_ idea what I have gone through over the last two years?! I was apparently pregnant with _your_ child but because of my ex boyfriend, Richard, decided to push me down the stairs while I was at school, I had a miscarriage!," his eyes widened at the news I _was_ pregnant then they narrowed when I mentioned basically Richard had just murdered our baby before he or she could come into the world,"Hunter died a month after my second ninteenth birthday, and thought I was a hundred years away from _you_!" I snapped.

He got up from the edge of the couch and walked over to me. He gently grabbed my forearms. "Hope, I had been trying to find you all over Europe for the last two years. I would have searched for you in America, but let's just say airports want me to take my mask off." He told me. I calmed down and he pulled me into his arms when he saw I was calm.

"Hope, I am so sorry for not being there for you during your worst times during the last two years. I am so sorry I didn't keep my promise to you on our wedding day to comfort you during the worse times for you. I swear I will find some way to spend the rest of our lives making it up to you." He told me.

My eyes watered and I buried my face in his chest. "Just don't leave me and I will forgive you." I mumbled against his shirt. I felt his index finger under my chin and he tilted my head up to look up at him. "That can be arranged." He breathed and I saw his blue green eyes were filled with desire and love.

I shivered a little and he found my lips with his that ignited the familiar flames of desire. I returned the kiss and I felt him wrap his arm back around my waist. I giggled as he lifted me up in his arms and he silenced my giggles with another hungry kiss. I managed to pull away and he started kissing my throat.

I let out a small moan. I wasn't going to let Erik take me on a couch because we were in a hotel. "Erik, wait...I'm not doing it on a couch." I managed out as he tried to find my lips again. He groaned and pulled away. "Then where?" He asked, obviously frustrated he has to stop.

I giggled and kissed his cheek. "The bedroom is to your left." I told him. Obviously that was all he needed to know as he carried me to the bedroom.

**We should let them celebrate their reunion in privacy ;)**

**Happy now? They're reunited! No need to Punjab me!**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PotO**

**Now enjoy the story lovelies! :D **

If I was dreaming, I didn't want to wake up. I was aware I was wrapped in the familar strong and warm arms of Erik, and my head was resting on his bare chest. I opened my eyes and tilted my head back to see a pair of blue green eyes staring at me with nothing but love and adortion. I blushed a little and sat up a little to look at him better.

I frowne at the sight of the mask that was on his face. Did I seriously forget to remove that during the heated moment? He raised an eyebrow then let out a throaty chuckle as I took off the mask. I gave him a loving smile once that bloody mask was removed, revealing his deformity. "I thought you said you'll love me even with the mask on?" He teased. I smiled and was about to tease back when I heard a knock on the door.

CRAP! I forgot to tell E.D. we were going to be late on arriving to Italy!

I quickly climbed out of the bed and took off Erik's shirt and handed it back to him. I ran to my duffel bag and quickly started changing into a black short sleeve shirt with a v neck, dark blue destroyed skinny jeans and my converse. I quickly shoved my clothes from yesterday and my pajamas into my duffel bag and ran out into the sitting room. "In a minute!" I called.

I looked over at Erik, who just managed to finish getting his clothes back on, and he looked at me confused. "I'm about to let in four men. Do _not_ punjab them! They work with me." I told him. "I know that, Hope, and I'm aware I had just came to you while you are in a middle of a World Tour." He told me as he put on his wig and mask.

I stared at him confused. How did he understood all this modern stuff? I rushed over to my phone and quickly set up an email for E.D.

E.D.,

I apologize for short notice but the guys went out partying to celebrate a successful performance last night, and my husband made a surprise trip here in London to see me.

We are going to be arriving to Italy a bit late.

I will take on full responiblity for our actions.

Sincerly,

Hope Destler

I pressed send and I heard a buzz coming from behind me. I raised an eyebrow and looked over my shoulder to see Erik pulling out a black iPhone 4. I stared at him like a gaping fish. He even understands how to use an Apple product?!

"Hope, you really didn't have to email that to me. I was aware you guys might arrive to Italy a bit late." He told me suddenly. I felt my jaw drop and I looked at the initals of my new manager. E.D. Erik Destler! "Why the hell didn't you tell me you were my manager?! You were contactng me this whole time and you didn't even tell me?!" I snapped. He held his hands up to show he means no harm.

"Hope, I seriously thought you figured it out and understood I was trying to keep buisness and personal seperate! You know I'm like that when I do my work. I did have urges to send you an email on my personal account to let you know that it was me, but I decided that since you were pretty clever you'd put two and two together!" He defended himself.

I took a deep breath to calm myself down. I honestly should have noticed the similarities between E.D and Erik. The intials, choice of name for the record company-I know it is a legitamte company because I had a nagging feeling about it so I researched it-, only wanting to be reached by email or fax, and not wantng to be in a crowded bus.

Erik would have been formal with me if he was working with me, and since I had always managed to figure him out quickly he probably didn't even consider giving me a heads up. I looked at Erik sheepishly. "Sorry for getting angry at you. I was just hurt that you didn't tell me this whole time." I admitted.

He relaxed and walked over to me. "It's alright, Hope. If our situations were switched and I was in your place, I would have been angry at you as well...only for a short second though." He admitted with a playful wink. I grinned and pecked his lips. "Are you going to change your mind and come with us on the tour? I don't want to be seperated from you again." I told him.

He pulled me into his arms. "I'm just going to be in a bus that's behind the one your bandmates are in, and you are going to be with me in the other bus." He told me.

I grinned and pecked his lips. "You don't see me complaining. Now let me go let the guys in, and I can introduce them to my mystery husband." I told him with a wink. He chuckled and let me go. I went over to the hotel door and opened it.

I was met with four confused looks. "What took you so long to answer the door?" They asked. "Well I had a surprise visit from my husband last night." I told them. As if on cue I felt Erik wrap his arms around me possesively. Johnathon's face paled a bit and I inwardly smirked, probably guessing right on why.

Adam, Marcus, and Zane stared at Erik surprised but quickly shook it off. Erik let me go and kissed me cheek. "I'll get the rest of your things packed." He whispered in my ear. I grabbed his wrist and gave him a 'I don't think so' look. Erik sighed in defeat and held his hand out towards them. "I'm Erik." He introduced himself.

I was shocked by his boldness. Marcus shook Erik's hand. "I'm Marcus, and this is Zane," he nodded his head towards Zane," and that's Adam," he nodded his head towards Adam," and the guy who lost all color in his face is Johnathon." He introduced them all.

I saw Erik's eyes hardened when his eyes landed on Johnathon. "Johnathon, I was at the concert last night and I don't appreciate the fact you were foolish enough to touch my wife and look at her like that." Erik growled. Johnathon gulped. "I-I'm sorry, sir. I wouldn't have done that if I had actually known she was married." He stuttered.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I have told you I was over and over. I even wear my wedding ring." I growled. "Dude, shut up. You're digging yourself deeper into your grave!" Zane hissed. Oh he has no idea. "Also I had discovered something about what that buisness my husband was doing in Paris. Apparently he is now the owner of Fifth Cellar Records, and he is also our manager." I told them.

Now Zane was the one to pale. "Hope, you know I was joking at the airport about fallng in love with our manager right?" He asked hopefully. I laughed and nodded. I looked at Erik and smiled at him. "Now you can pack the rest of my things." I mouthed to him. He rolled his eyes and kissed my temple then left.

"How did you not know this?" Marcus asked. "He wanted to keep his job and personal life seperate by being formal with me during buisness and he thought I realized already it was him because of the initials." I explained.

"So are you two going to meet back up in Paris?" Zane asked. "Actually, he's coming with us but in a seperate bus and I'm going to be riding in that bus with him." I admiitted. "Finally! I can get a top bunk!" Adam gasped. "Good luck on figuring out how to get out of it then." I told him.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PotO**

**Now enjoy the story lovelies! :D **

Apparently, Erik decided to buy us a private plane and the guys-except Johnathon-started liking Erik more. After an hour of trying to discuss what songs we should perform at Villa Celimontana in Rome, Italy. I noticed Erik wasn't around and since the guys had resorted to either napping or playing card games I decided to go look for him.

I headed over to the back of the plane an saw that one of the three bedroom doors were closed. I knocked on the door gently. "Erik, it's just me." I called quietly and opened the door silently. I poked my head in the room to see him sitting on the queen size mattress with a book. I slipped into the room and closed the door behind me. I went over to the bed and crawled over next to him. He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me into his side.

I looked over at the book and raised an eyebrow. Is he reading Phantom of the Opera by Gaston Leroux. "Are you trying to see what Gaston said about you?" I asked. He closed the book and tossed it onto the foot of the bed.

Well obviously he doesn't like what he is reading so far because never once in when I was with Erik have I _ever_ seen him toss a book.

"His story his way off and I do not look like that!" He growled. I kissed the corner of his jaw. "Well you know what's the truth, besides he probably went off Bouquet's description of you." I told him. "It's still way off! I don't even talk like that!" He growled. I squirmed out of his arm and sat down on his lap.

"Does it really matter that a dead author described you like that?" I asked in disbelief. "It matters,because that is probably what my wife believed I looked like before we physically met." He growled. I rolled my eyes and took off his mask. "No I didn't believe that." I told him. He rolled his eyes.

"So I take it you thought I looked like something like what Susan Kay said I looked like?" He asked bitterly. I shook my head and kissed him lovingly. "No I thought you looked like Ramin Karminloo with the Gerard Butler deformity." I told him. He blinked. "Who?" He asked. "Oh just two actors who a lot of girls who are fans of you argue over between on who was the hotter Phantom." I said as if it was nothing. He raised an eyebrow. "Who do you find more attractive then?" He asked.

I smirked. "You of course." I told him with a wink. He chuckled and I squealed out of delight as he suddenly flipped us over, so I'd be pinned underneath him on the mattress. I quickly covered my mouth and looked over at the door and Erik and I both held our breaths waiting for any sign that the guys heard that.

We relaxed when it was obvious they didn't and Erik leaned into my ear. "Are you trying to flatter me?" He whispered in my ear. I shivered a little from excitement and shook my head. "I'm saying the truth. I always had thought you very sexy but now I think you're just smexy." I told him with a wink. He nibbled my earlobe and I giggled. "Remind me later to ask you what that means." He breathed. "E-Erik, we can't! W-what if they hear us?" I stammered.

"Then we are going to have to be quiet then." He whispered in my ear. "Erik, we have an hour and twenty minutes left before we land. As much as I would like to, and believe me I would like to, we can't right now." I told him. He pulled away a little and nodded.

"Alright, but I promise you this, we are going to pick up where we left off later." He vowed. I grinned and pecked his lips. "You know...we got a lot of picking up where we left off, right?" I teased. He chuckled and kissed my forehead, obviously knowing I was referring to when we were about to make love on the couch in his study.

"I was going to pick up from that but a certain somebody wanted somewhere else." He told me. I blushed brightly and smacked his shoulder playfully. "Well excuse me for being kind to the next people who rent out that suite." I said defensively. He chuckled and pecked my lips. "Alright I see your point." He chuckled.

I flipped us over so he'd be on his back and I climbed off him. "Well then in that case so I won't tempt you into doing what you have planned for me in the evil mind of yours I'm going to go back with the guys." I told him. He wrapped his arms around me tightly and pulled me into his chest.

"I can restrain myself from ravishing you for a few more hours as long as you don't try anything, my little temptress." He growled. I tlted my head back so I could look at him. "Then in that case let's just talk since last night we really didn't get a chance to catch up." I told him. He smirked and kissed my cheek.

"I thought I was just expressing how much I missed you." He said sweetly. I giggled and kissed his marred cheek. "Did you hear me complaining?" I asked. He held me closer and shook hs head.


	9. Chapter 9

**Reminder: Hope singing italics, Marcus growling center paragraph caps lock**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PotO**

**Now enjoy the story lovelies :3**

I bit my lip as I stood by the steps to go on stage when I saw how large the crowd was. I looked over at Erik, who was arguing with someone from the sound board about something. I have to admit I was pretty impressed Erik managed to understand morden technology and knows how to be a symphonic heavy metal band manager in such a short time. I guess he really is a genius.

Erik must have finally won the arguement cause the souch tech guy left, looking defeated and I snickered. Erik will always win an arguemnet except for with me...we both will never win.

Erik looked over at me and walked over to me and crossed his arms over his chest, trying to look like a stern boss who caught an employee slacking. "And what is it you are snickering about?" He asked. I smiled sweetly. "Oh just over the fact you finally won an arguement that you were going to win anyway." I admitted.

He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You have a minute left before you go on stage." He told me. I nodded and looked around to see if anyone was around. I knew when we are working around others, we need to keep a manager and employee relationship. I understood why, but it didn't mean I enjoyed it since Erik and I were just reunited last night.

"Can I get a good luck kiss?" I whispered. He looked around as well and cupped my face gently. He pressed his lips against mine lovingly and I returned the kiss. He pulled away gently and I smiled.

"Alright it's time." He told me. I nodded and pulled away. "I love you." I mouthed. He winked at me and I headed up the steps. I ran over to the mircrophone stand and took the microphone off the stand. "Hello, Rome! Thanks for coming out here tonight!" I called into the mic.

The crowd cheered and I looked over at Zane. "Gee I don't think they're ready to rock, Zane. I couldn't hear the people on the right." I said into the mic. Zane tisked and shook his head. "Looks like we're gonna have to fix that." He called over to me and nodded his head at Adam.

Adam started playing the long introduction version to _Broken Angel's Revenge_ which was basically sounding like war drums and I grabbed my guitar off the stand. I slipped it on and joined in when it was time for the guitar to come in. We both paused and the audience cheered. I looked over at Johnathon and ignored his dirty look. He needs to seriously get over the fact I humilated him in London.

He sighed and nodded. The three of us went back to playing the intro and then paused again after a few more drum beats. The audience let out an even louder cheered and I looked over at Zane. He started playing a dark melody when we went back to playing. After another few more drum beats we paused and looked over at Marcus. He let out a growl that sounded very demonic. Everyone but Zane stopped playing and Zane nodded at me when it came to my time to sing.

"_Her beautiful wings, were torn apart and she was left to die in the ashes of her grief. They destroyed what she treasured, and they thought she was destroyed but she came back with fire and rage!_" I sang and Adam, Johnathon, and I resumed playing our instruments.

"NO MERCY SHALL BE SHOWN TONIGHT!"

"_The broken angel has risen like the Phoniex...she's seeking revenge and she won't stop till all her demons are slain and taste the fires of her wrath!_"

"SHE WON'T SHOW MERCY!"

Marcus, Johnathon, and I started jumping up and down from our spots during the small break. I flipped my hair back when it got in my face and blew my bangs away from my mouth. "_The fire is blazing out of control, the broken angel has become the angel of will destroy all who had caused her grief. Run and hide before she reaches you for once she does you will burn in her flames!_"

"THE FLAMES OF HER WRATH WILL DESTROY EVERYTHING!"

"_The broken angel has risen like the Phoniex...she's seeking revenge and she won't stop till all her demons are slain and taste the fires of her wrath!_"

"SHE WON'T SHOW MERCY! NO MERCY SHALL BE SHOWN TONIGHT!"

I started playing my guitar solo and a machine that was hidden started shooting out fire everytime I jumped.

"_The broken angel has risen like the Phoniex...she's seeking revenge and she won't stop till all her demons are slain and taste the fires of her wrath!_ _There is nothing that can stop her from bring down hail and brimstone, and she won't stop till her demons are slain and the flames of her wrath dies out..._" I held my head down so I could catch my breath while the guys try to keep the crowd pumped up.

I did way to much jumping in these bloody combat boots! I looked back up at the audience brushed my bangs out of my face a bit. "Well now that you are all pumped up, are you guys ready?" I asked. They let out a loud cheer and I grinned. "Well now that I can finally hear the people on the right, I think you are all ready now." I announced. They let out another cheer and I grinned.

"Now unfourtanetly I just got you all pumped up for no reason for the next song." I teased. I heard a few laughs from the crowd and I grinned. I looked over at Zane and nodded. He started playing the introduction to _Love Has No Bounds_. The audcience cheered loudly-obviously this is another favorite-when they recongized the introduction.

"_How is that I feel you here, when you're so far away?_ _Why can I still feel your touch,_  
><em>when there is a great distance between us? My heart knows why, <em>  
><em>and my mind agrees...<em>" I sang and started playing my guitar a bit softly.

"T_hrough death and life, _o_r from the spaces between time,_ _I will always love you. No distance can destroy_ _what I feel inside for love has no bounds and I will love you even with my dying breath..._" I sang and looked over to my left to see Erik looking at me with a knowing smile on his lips. I smiled back at him and winked. Obviously he figured it out who this song is for.

"_Why must we be apart, and oh so far...so far away...Why must life be so cruel to something so beautiful? Why must my heart be left to yearn and ache for your voice...and touch? My mind seems to know why, and my heart can't help but agree..._" I sang. I noticed the audience were swaying to the music and even had their cellphones and lighters out as they swayed.

"_Through death and life, or from the spaces between time, I will always love you. No distance can destroy what I feel inside for love has no bounds and I will love you even with my dying breath..._" Zane started playing is solo and I looked over at Erik and smiled at him. "I love you." I mouthed. He smirked and winked at me. "I love you as well." He mouthed back. I looked back at the audience.

"_I'll let your voice haunt my mind, and your face come to my dreams for if this is the only way to be with you again...than I will endure it...cause my heart can't take it! From being so far from the one I love..._"

"_Because, through death and life, or from the spaces between time, I will always love you. No distance can destroy what I feel inside for love has no bounds and I will love you even with my dying breath...and I will love you even with my dying breath for love has no bounds..._" I sang.

**I own _Broken Angel's Revenge _and _Love Has No Bounds_! That's right I own something besides Hope and other OCs!**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PotO**

**Now enjoy the story lovelies :3**

_Day 20 of Broken Angel World Tour-Somewhere on the road in Switzerland_

I was heading over to the little kitchen area when suddenly the bus jerked and I nearly fell back but I landed in a pair of familar strong warm arms. I tilted my head back so I could look at Erik and I saw he was looking at me with concern. "Are you alright?" He asked. I nodded and he helped steady me on my feet.

I noticed our bus stopped and I raised an eyebrow. "I'm gonna go check out what's wrong." Erik told me. I shook my head and blocked Erik as he was heading for the door. "You are going to scare the poor man." I told him. Erik rolled his eyes. "I can talk to people without making a death threat." He said defensively.

"Erik, it's probably a problem with the bus in front of us considering the way the jerk was as if he was trying to slam the brakes and stop the bus quickly before he hits something." I explained. "More the reason for me to find out." He told me. There was a knock on the door and I quickly ran to the door and opened it, beating Erik to it, to see it was the other bus's driver.

"There's going to be a slight delema on the trip to Paris. The spare just went flat and the engine got over heated." He told us. I heard Erik let out a frustrated sigh and walking off, probably off making a phone call to Cavaret Sauvage and the other stop he hasn't told me.

"Alright, do you want me to call someone?" I asked. He shook his head. "Marcus is already on it." He told me. I nodded. "Alright, well thanks for telling us." I told him. He nodded and left.

I closed the door and looked over to see Erik was sitting on the small round sectional couch while drumming his fingers on his lap impatiently with his phone to his ear, obviously on hold. I decided to just go back to the small bedroom, knowing he is going to be very irritable right now.

I decided to be a bit bold and walk over to him. I took off his mask and kissed his marred cheek. I handed him back the mask and headed back over to the room. I flopped down onto the bed and pulled out my iPod.

Time to try to win 2048 since we'll probably be here for I play that bloody game I'm always so close but I always end up making one mistake and it's game over! I will not rest until I win the game...then I'll delete the app so I won't have to go through this hassel again.

After five failed games I felt the bed shift, and I looked over to see Erik looking a bit irritated. "I take it you discovered how annoying being on hold is?" I asked innocently. "I was put on hold four times! I would have gotten my message to the Palasis Garnier if I had done it my way." He growled. I raised an eyebrow and pressed the lock screen button then set my iPod down.

I rolled over onto my side and proped myself up on my elbow so I could look at him. "Is that where the second stop you arranged is at?" I asked. He nodded and looked over at me. "I was going to have you perform a small performance of the Phantom of the Opera for the 30th anniversary of the musical." He explained.

I smirked. "So you have issues with Gaston Leroux but not with Andrew Lyold Webber?" I teased. He rolled his eyes. "I actually have issues with both of them, but I remember you mentioned you loved the musical and you always wanted to perform some of the songs from the musical." He told me.

I smiled at him and took off his mask. "You, my phantom husband, need to stop spoiling me." I teased and kissed him lovingly. I felt him smirk in the kiss and I yelped as he suddenly flipped us over so I'd be pinned underneath him.

"Just for that I'm not even going to tell you who I had hired to be the Phantom." He told me. I raised an eyebrow. He hired someone to portray the Phantom of the Opera who is no doubt going to be touching me in a very romantic way?

Why do I find that hard to believe?

"Uh huh...so you just hired a guy who is going to be touching me in a very romantic way on stage?" I asked suspiciously. He let out a low growl, obviously not liking the thought, and found my lips with his in a passionate kiss. I responded to the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck tightly.

"Don't even remind me. I'm already furious that your previous manager had arranged you to perform with this guy named Richard Andrews with his band Hellfire." He growled. I stiffened and looked at him in disbelief. Abigal had me peforming with my cheating baby murdering ex-boyfriend?!

Erik looked at me concerned eyes. "Hope, what's wrong?" He asked. "That would be the same Richard who basically murdered our baby, and is the same Richard who I told you about that cheated on me when I was once in a relationship with hm." I told him. His blue green eyes darkened and he clenched his jaw.

He got off me and I quickly sat up and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Erik, you can't go murdering him. The police are a bit more smarter than how they were then. I don't want to lose you again." I mumbled. He froze and I tightened my arms that were around him. "Please, don't do it, Erik. I don't want to be seperated from you again. I couldn't stand it last time, I don't think I can handle it again." I whispered.

He sighed and I felt him pry my arms away from him. He pulled me over onto his lap and he wrapped his arms around me tightly. "You're never going to lose me, Hope. That I _will_ promise you." He assured me. I buried my face in the crook of his neck. "I love you." I whispered. I felt him kiss my head and nuzzled his face in my hair. "I love you, too, Hope." He whispered back.

I would have rathered he promised not to kill anyone, but I guess we both know that is a promise he would break. Well beggers can't be choosers.


	11. Chapter 11

**Richard better sleep with one eye open once Erik, Hope and her bandmates get to Paris...Erik is plotting his demise and it probably isn't pretty considering we are talking about Erik aka the Phantom of the Opera or aka the Angel of Doom...yeah uh...actually now that I think about it he should proably start writting his will...like NOW!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PotO**

**Now enjoy the story lovelies :3**

I woke up to someone-and by someone I mean Erik-kissing my cheek and I smiled sleepily. "Hope, you need to wake up. We're at the Cavaret Sauvage." Erik cooed. I groaned and opened my eyes to see he was wearing a black wig with fringe that nearly reached the bridge of his nose, and his signature porcliean half white mask. He was dressed in a black dress shirt, and he was wearing dark colored jeans.

I raised an eyebrow when I realized I had never seen him with that wig. "When did you get that wig?" I asked sleepily as I sat up. He shrugged. "I had it for a while." He admitted. I nodded and rubbed my neck then looked around for a clock. "What time is it anyway?" I asked. "It's almost noon." He answered. I groaned and got up. I heard him chuckle and I glared at him playfully.

"Oh shut up...you know I don't motivate well when someone wakes me." I grumbled and headed out of the bedroom and into the bathroom to take a quick shower. After I was done washing my hair with my shamoo and conditioner I quickly dried off and brushed my hair out. I used a hair blow dryer and slipped back in my pajammas. I head back to the bedroom and grabbed my duffel bag off the shelf above the bed.

I quickly changed into a dark blue v neck short sleeve shirt, grey hoodie jacket, slim leather jacket and dark blue jeans. I slipped on my converse and black knitted gloves on, remembering by this time of the year in Paris it's very cold out. I headed out into the kitchen area to see Erik putting on a black casual jacket that and I had to force myself to not swoon.

How the hell does a nineteenth century man look so damn sexy in twenty first century clothes? I can see already how many women-and men who roll that way-I'm going to have to fight off him!

I walked over to him and kissed his masked cheek. "No Punjabbing Richard unless it's either out of self defense or you two are alone in the same room and you know you won't get caught." I told him. He had a very mischivieous glint in his eyes and I almost started to wonder if I should give Richard a heads up to write his will and final testament..._almost_.

"Well let's go and get this bloody negotiation on how we're going to work with him and his band done and over with. The sooner we finish the negotiation and performance the less I have to come up on ways to get rid of him." Erik growled. I held his hand tightly and nodded.

He opened the door for me and I squeezed his hand tightly before I let it go as I climbed out of the bus. I pulled my hood up over my face when I was met with camera flashes. I could hear the press trying to get my attention and I ignored them and watched Erik climb out of the bus. "Hope, is it true that you're having an affair with your manager, E.D?" someone from the press called. Erik and I looked at each other and I sighed.

Obviously someone had saw Erik and I kiss at the concert in Rome and took a picture.

Stupid paparazzi.

"I need to clear this up, Erik." I whispered. He nodded and I looked over at the press. "I am not having an affair with my manager, for my manager is my husband." I told them and intertwined Erik's fingers with mine. We walked at a fast past into the building and we were greeted by the guys that looked very pissed off about something.

"Hope, did Erik arrange us to perform with Richard's band tonight?" Adam demanded.

"I refuse to work with that son of a bitch again!" Zane snapped.

"This puts a whole new meaning to dancing with the devil!" Marcus snapped.

I twitched as the three of them bombared me with demands and complaints about Richard. "SHUT THE HELL UP!" I screamed. They stopped and stared at me surprised. I had never once lost my temper with them, so they were surprised I did.

"Erik has nothing and I mean _nothing_ to do with the fact we are arrange to perform with that bastard! You can all thank Abigal for _that_! Stop your complaints about Richard to me cause I am not the complaint department. I don't even want anyone to speak about that bastard to me! For all I care he can go and burn in Hell along with my ex foster parents!" I snapped.

"That's a shame, Hope, cause I was actually wanting to see you again." Richard called from behind me. I stiffened and clenched my jaw. I pulled my hand away from Erik and I spun around to glare at Richard who was giving me a sly smirk. I noticed he had dyed his already bright red hair to red velvet, and he got snake pite piercings.

"If it has nothing to do with what we are going to perform together then I don't want to hear about it." I hissed. He grabbed my forearm and yanked me over to him. I heard Erik growling and I clenched my fist. "I want you back, Hope." He told me. I spat in his face. "Well sorry to break it to you, but I'm happily married and even if I wasn't married I wouldn't want to go back to you." I hissed.

He scoffed. "Yeah I have heard about your "mystery husband". I find that hard to believe considering when you were my girl you never let me even hug you or kiss you." He hissed. "Get your filthy hands off my wife now or I'll break your hands so you can release her." Erik hissed.

Richard stiffened and looked over at Erik then back at me. "I knew you were into the Phantom of the Opera, but I had no idea it was to the point you stick around a guy who wears a mask like him." Richard laughed. I saw Erik's hand suddenly grab Richard's throat and I heard Johnathon gulped, obviously realizing just how lucky he is that he backed off me after I humilated him.

Richard paled and stared at Erik with terrified dark brown eyes. "Now I'm not going to ask you again. Let my wife go." Erik hissed. Richard released my arm, and I could feel a bruise already forming. I looked over at Erik to see he had the same murderous look he had when he was about to kill someone. I placed my hand on his arm gently. "Erik, just let him go." I pleaded gently. His blue green eyes flickered over to my lavender ones and he looked torn. "Don't kill him. There's to many witnesses." I whispered low enough for only him to hear.

He let out a frustrated sigh through his nostrils and he let Richard go. Erik wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me into his side. "If I see you touching my wife again, I won't let go of that choke hold next time, boy." Erik vowed. Richard gulped and nodded.

"Looks like you were shown some mercy there, Johnny boy." Zane snickered. "Dude, shut the hell up! He let go, that doesn't mean he's not mad!" Johnathon hissed.

Oh he has no idea how true his words are.


	12. Chapter 12

**Reminder: Hope singing italics, others singing center paragraph**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PotO **

**Now enjoy the story lovelies...well try since we are putting up with that baby murdering twat (my young readers who chose to ignore the rating-you little rebels you ;]- do not repeat that word or I will put lava soap in your mouth).**

I glared at Richard as he came across the stage with that stupid sly smirk on his face as he came over to the other microphone stand and I could hear his few fans cheering. Thank heavens he is performing at the end of the night. I wouldn't be able to stand it if he had to perform with me all night.

"Nightingale has received a great honor of performing with my band tonight!" He announced. I gave him an "excuse me?!" look and looked over at Erik with pleading eyes to let me knock the crap out of Richard. Erik-with obvious great reluctance-shook his head. "However, I won't be singing tonight," we agreed he _would_ sing tonight, what the bloody hell is he planning? "Hellfire's lovely siren, Joan Day, shall however peform with Hope Destler." He announced.

I cringed at the memory of hearing Joan singing for the first time. I have no idea who is a more terrible singer, Carlotta or Joan.

I looked back at Erik to see he was not happy about the sudden change and I looked over at the guys. They shrugged and I sighed. I looked back over at Joan and grimaced at her newest look. She had hot pink lowlights, was wearing a black leather gothic lolita dress that reached above her knees, black fishnets, and black stiletto high heels with spikes and studs.

She waved her fingers and I rolled my eyes. I could hear my fans call out some insults to her that shouldn't be repeated and some even booed her. "Hit it Zane!" She called into the microphone. I looked over at Zane to see he had crossed his arms over his chest. I snickered and I could hear my fans laughing at how embarrassing it looks for Joan.

I took the microphone off the stand and shook my head. "Joan, that's not how we do it. Right Nightingale fans?" I asked in the microphone and held it in their direction. They all cheered loudly and I grinned. "Now let's all take a trip to my sweet asylum!" I announced and on cue my band started playing the introduction.

Joan glared at me and I smiled sweetly at her. "_Your voice is haunting me...You won't leave me alone, and I'm slowly losing my...mind_."

"This is nothing but tortue but I don't mind..."

I raised an eyebrow when I noticed her voice sounded different. Wait a second...she has her sound guys doing voice dub on her! Not cool!

"_Locked away in my mind, and I don't want to escape my sweet asylum...It's bittersweet paradise...in my sweet asylum..._"

I rolled my eyes as Richard started playing his guitar as he stuck his tongue out as if he was a member from KISS.

"_Your face is plaguing my dreams. I don't want you to leave me alone for my sanity has faded...away_!"

"I have lost my mind...and I don't care..."

"_Locked away in my mind, and I don't want to escape my sweet asylum...It's bittersweet paradise...in my sweet asylum..._"

Zane started doing is piano solo and nodded at me

"_Ahhhhhahhh_!"

"Everything about you has chased away my sanity..."

"_Ahhhahhhahhh_!"

"I don't mind if it means I can see you in my dreams"

"_Locked away in my mind, and I don't want to escape my sweet asylum...It's bittersweet paradise...in my sweet asylum...This is sweet torture and it brings me nothing but bliss inside my sweet asylum_!" The piano music softened a bit. "_Don't take me away... from my sweet asylum_..."

She glared at me after I hit the Bb note and I set the microphone back in the stand. "You are trying to show off, you little toad!" She accused me, unknowningly into the microphone. Everyone gasped and looked at me to see how I will respond.

Now why do I have this strange feeling of deja vu...oh yeah now I know why.

I cocked my head to the side and crossed my arms over my chest. "A toad, mademoiselle? Perhaps it is you who are the toad." I told her, while purposely using Erik's words when he made Carlotta croak. She laughed. "Come on I know you are probably having sound guys changing your voice." She sneered.

I heard a few gasps from the audience and I rolled my eyes.

"Well I can assure you I don't but if you want proof how about you and I sing a little classic...without our microphones." I offered. Erik rushed onto stage to take my microphone stand away and he looked at me curiously. I winked at him and he grabbed my microphone stand while Richard went ahead and grabbed Joan's. They both went offstage and I looked over at Zane. "Zane, play Anything You can do I can do better!" I called over.

Joan paled a bit and I smirked. "What's wrong, Joan? Afraid of singing an oldie? We can tweak it a bit." I teased. She glared at me.

"Anything you can do I can do better!" She snapped. I rolled my eyes. "Ha!" I scoffed.

"_Anything you can do, I can do better! I can do anything better than you!_" I sang.

"No you can't." She argued.

"_Yes I can_." I sing songed.

"No you can't." She snapped.

"_Yes I can_." I sing songed.

"No you can't, no you can't, no you can't!" She whined.

"Anything you can be I can be greater! Sooner or later I'm greater than you!" She snapped.

"_No you're not_." I laughed.

"Yes I am." She snapped.

"_No you're not_." I snickered.

"Yes I am, yes I am, yes I am!" She whinned.

"I can wear leather in any kind of weather." She argued.

"_I can wear combats and still kick YOUR ass._" I sang.

"OH!" The crowd roared.

"I can live on bread and cheese!" She said proudly. Well that explains a lot cause she needs a Big Mac...STAT!

"_And only on that_?" I asked innocently.

"Yes!" She said proudly.

"_So can a rat_." I told her.

She gasped and puffed her cheeks.

"Any note you can reach, I sing reach higher." She hissed.

I rolled my eyes. "_No you can't_." I warned while singing higher.

"Yes I can!"

Everyone cringed and she froze. "Eh he..." She said nervously. "Well ladies and gentleman I think you all now know the truth." I announced. Richard rushed over to Marcus and yanked the microphone out of the stand. "Uh..goodnight Paris!" He said hurriedly and tossed the microphone over to me as he rushed over to a crying Joan.

"Hope you all enjoyed yourselves tonight! Be safe!" I called into the microphone and turned it off. I headed over back to Marcus and handed him back the microphone. "Hope, how did you know she was voice was changed?" Marcus asked.

"I have heard her sing before and the voice she used in _My Sweet Asylum _wasn't that." I explained. "Do you have to go and humilate every person on stage who pisses you off, Hope?" Johnathon snapped from behind me. I looked over my shoulder and glared at him.

I was about to argue but Marcus stepped in front of me. "Dude, you had what was coming in London and Joan had it coming. She insulted Hope and Hope was puttng her in her place just like when you violated Hope and she put you in your place. I say she showed mercy to you both!" Marcus defended me.

Johnathon glared at him. "You're going to defend her? What if you piss her off on stage and she turns around and humilates you?! How will you feel?" He demanded. Marcus shrugged. "I would feel like I had deserved that and then I'd apologize to her." Marcus told him.

Suddenly I wasn't hearing the two men arguing as I felt light headed. The room started spinning and the next thing I knew was I fainted. All I heard before I faint was everyone calling my name, freaking out.


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PotO **

**Now enjoy the story lovelies :3**

I groaned as I woke up and I noticed I was on a couch. I looked around and saw I was in Erik and I's bus. "Erik?" I called as I sat up slowly from the couch. That was weird. Did I just fainted for no reason? Erik was immeadiately at my side and I saw he was very concerned. "How are you feeling?" He asked as he pressed the back of his hand is on my forehead.

"I'm fine, Erik. I just can't believe I just fainted." I grumbled. "Well I just called a doctor to come over here a while ago." He told me. I rolled my eyes. "Erik, I'm fine, really." I argued. He shook his head. "I'll feel better if I have someone with a medical cheek on you. Besides for the last few day you have been nauseus." He told me.

I rolled my eyes. "Erik, it's probably from all the stress. Being a performer isn't stress free." I grumbled. He cradled my cheek and I smiled at him. "I know it's stressful, but can I just at least have a doctor cheek on you, please." He pleaded.

I sighed and nodded. "Alright, if it makes you feel at ease. However, if the doctor agrees with me that it's just stress then you get to come up with some way to ease the stress." I told him. He smirked and was about to say something but there was a knock on the door. He got up and went over to the door and opened it. "Sorry if I was a bit late. There was a lot of traffic." An elderly woman with a heavy German accent explained as she went inside the bus.

"So who am I checking on?" She asked. "My wife who is over there on the couch." Erik explained. She looked over at me and headed over to me. "Alright, deary what seems to be the problem?" She asked me. "I just fainted after a performance and I have been nauseus for the last few days but it ends as the day goes on. I say it's just stress." I told her.

She nodded and looked at me curiously. "When was your last menstural cycle?" She asked. I blinked and my eyes widened when I realized I'm late and I have never been late...well except for the one time I was...oh my gosh!

She had a knowing smile on her face as if she knew I had just figured it out. "I take it you just put two and two together?" She asked knowingly and I nodded. Erik was looking at us confused. "What's going on? Is she alright?" Erik asked. She chuckled and walke back over to Erik.

"Your wife is completly fine. However, I think a congradulations is in order." She told him and left the bus. Erik looked at me confused after he closed the door. I smiled at him and motioned him over. He walked over to me cautiously an sat down next to me. "Hope, what's going on?" He asked

"Erik, I'm pregnant." I told him. His eyes widened and his eyes landed on my stomach then looked back at my face. "A-Are you sure?" He stuttered. "Well, I have never been late except for the first time I was pregnant." I told him. He placed a shaky hand gently on my stomach and I covered his hand with my own.

"Y-you're going to have a baby?" He stuttered. "_We're _going to have a baby." I corrected him. He let out a shaky laugh and I grinned. He looked serious suddenly. "But...it's so soon...I mean...we haven't really even figured out if you're going to move back to Paris or I'm going to have to go to America to live with you." He told me. I placed my hand on his unmasked cheek and gave him a reassuring smile.

"We have nine months to figure that out, Erik. The baby isn't coming tomorrow." I assured him. He nodded, but I could still see he had a serious look on his face. "Hope, what if the baby is cursed with my face? I don't want to expose our child to the same cruelities I had to go through because of such a face." He told me.

I sighed and shook my head. "I thought I told you two years ago?! I would still love our baby even if they have a deformity and I will go at anyone's throats who dare raise a hand to harm our child, give them a disgusted look, or even dare call our child ugly." I told him.

"Hope, you can't go after the whole world by yourself." He told me. I smiled. "I'm not going to be alone. I know you will also be going after anyone who will harm our child. Besides not _everyone _in the whole world is going to be like that. Everything is going to be alright, Erik." I assured him.

He nodded and I tilted my head. He didn't seems all that enthusiastic about the fact we're going to have baby. "Erik, are you happy we're going to have a baby?" I asked. His eyes softened and he cradled my cheek with his free hand gently. "I am happy, I'm also scared and worried." He assured me.

"So shall we celebrate?" I asked and nodded my head to the direction of the bedroom suggestively with a smirk on my face. He shook his head. "No, Hope. I will not risk the health of our child by engaging in such..._amourous _activities." He told me.

My jaw dropped. "Are you saying you won't make love to me again until after the baby is born?!" I gasped. "Exactly." He told me. I jumped onto my feet and narrowed my eyes at a shocked and confused Erik.

"I had just gone through two years of not engaging in amourous activities with you and now you expect me to go through withdrawal from my husband for almost a whole year?! You know what?! I am going to go find that doctor and ask her opinon on this!" I snapped and stormed over to the door.

Erik was quicker than me and managed to wrap his arms around me, and holding me to his chest. "Hope, she probably had already gone home. It's really late." He told me. I pried his arms off me and spun around and looked at him.

"Fine then. Until I can get my hands on a doctor and ask about this, you are going to be sleeping on the couch, and we are not going to hug, kiss, hold hands until I get word from the doctor. Oh and if the doctor says it's not safe...same thing implies. If I can't act in martial activities with you then no romantic contact for you." I told him and ducked under his arm.

**Problem with trying to figure out when was the last time Erik and Hope..."did the deed"...I didn't give me something to keep on track! *cries* Anyways...I finally figured it out and did the math.**

**Oh silly, Erik...haven't you learned not to piss off your wife? She is a part time buisness in peforming and a full time buisness in revenge.**


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Phantom of the Opera**

**Now enjoy the story lovelies! :D**

Erik couldn't stand not being able to touch me and the fact I had confined him to the couch for barely even one day, so he dug through his suitcase to find his laptop-still hard for me to get over the fact Erik already knows how to use modern technology-research it. While he decided to research, I decided to just tell the guys the news since they did see me faint and still haven't recived word if I was alright.

I had to text Marcus so I could figure out where they were because their bus was gone. Apparently, they didn't want to stay to perform Phantom of the Opera so they were going to head back to America, but they were going to stay for a couple of days to make sure I was alright-except for Johnathon cause apparently after I had fainted he decided he quit the band.

I asked if the rest of the guys then would like to meet me at McDonald's because I had something I wanted to tell them. Of course I made sure to let Erik know and that I'd be back in a hour at most. Last thing I need is Erik to raise Hell in Paris again just because he couldn't find me.

I was enjoying my M&M McFlurry as I waited for the guys to show up. "Hope!" I heard Marcus, Adam, and Zane gasp. I look over and waved them over. They quickly whispered amongst themselves and Adam went over to the front counter while Marucs and Zane came over to the booth and sat across from me.

"Hope, you scared the crap out of us last night! You were all fine and everything then suddenly when Marcus and Johnathon were arguing you just fainted." Zane scolded. I smiled sheepishly and took another bite of my McFlurry. "Sorry about that, but I called you guys over to tell you guys why I fainted. However, I will do that once Adam get's over here with your order. So Johnathon decided to quit?" I asked casually.

"The ba-" "Watch your mouth around me, Marcus." I interrupted. I was really just pulling his leg, and I needed to refrain myself from using profanity since I am going to be a mom soon. I am not going to have my child repeat those profanity words at such a young age. I won't be able to stop them when they move out, but I can stop them when they are under my roof.

He looked at me confused but nodded. "That skanky bugger kept trying to complain about how you humilate people on stage and we should all just leave you while Erik took you offstage and into your bus. I finally had enough and told him if he wants to leave then go right on ahead, but I wasn't going to leave the band." Marcus told me.

"Neither was I." Zane told me.

"I wasn't going to leave either." Adam chirped as he set a tray of McFlurries in front of the other guys.

"This band is a family in my eyes, and I refuse to have this family fall apart. Johnathon obviously didn't see the band as a family, but that's fine with me. I was getting sick and tired of him bashing my baby sister-which would be you,Hope-and I was about tempted to call a band meeting and have him kicked him out." Marcus growled.

I felt my eyes water and I wiped away my tears. Either I was already getting the mood swings thanks to my little bun in the oven or I was really touched by Marcus's words. I was going to go with the latter of the two. "You guys are like older brothers to me, except for you, Zane, you are the older sister." I teased. "Hey!" Zane whinned. Marcus and Adam laughed. "See this is why I say we're a family." Marcus chuckled.

"Well speaking of family...I discovered last night after Erik called a doctor over to check on me that Erik and I are going to be parents." I told them. All three guys' jaws dropped and I smiled sheepishly. Zane recovered quickly and held up his Mcflurry. "In that case congradulations to you both!" Zane announced. "Cheers!" Adam called and held up his McFlurry with Zane. Marcus and I looked at each other and shrugged. Eh what the heck, why not?

Marcus and I lifted our McFlurries up in the air with Zane and Adam's. I felt people staring at us from behind and I smirked. "On three we look at the table behind us and make weird faces." I whispered. They smirked and set their flurries down.

"One...two...three." I whispered and we all turned around and my eyes widen to see the Erik with an amused smile on his face. "Never mind guys...there's no need to make a weird face." I told them. Erik chuckled and sat down next to me in the booth. "You need to specify _which_ McDonald's you were going to be at." Erik teased and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. I was about to say something but he leaned over and kissed my cheek. "By the way...I owe you an apology. Apparently, it is safe to do amourous activities." He whispered in my ear.

I blushed brightly and grinned. "In that case you are now allowed to go back to the bed and having physical contact with me." I whisperd back.

"So, Erik, apparently Johnathon decided to quit the band." Marcus announced. Erik looked over at Marcus in shock. "Well what are we going to do without a bass player?" Erik asked. Marcus shrugged. "I can also play bass, besides we were going to get him kicked out anyway." Marcus told him. Erik nodded and I noticed he was eyeing what's left of my McFlurry with a confused look.

"Do you want some?" I asked. "What did they do to that ice cream?" He whispered. I giggled and took a spoonful and indicated for him to open his mouth. He did and I put the spoonful of the McFlurry in his mouth. "Hey, save the married couple stuff when we're not around!" Zane groaned. I childishly stuck my tongue out at him and looked at Erik to see his eyes were wide with surprise, obviously not expecting me to put my own spoon in his mouth.

"Do you like it?" I whispered. He took the spoon out of his mouth and handed it back to me. He nodded and I grinned. "However, I think you are spoiling your lunch by eating ice cream at ten in the morning." He told me. "Sorry if I was craving something sweet and I decided to satisfy that craving." I said defensively.

"Well did it get satisfied?" He teased.

I fake pouted.

"No..." I mumbled disappointedly. This caused everyone else to laugh.

**Alright well now that's all solved on whether or not it's safe to have sex when one is preggers...remember ladies when you get preggers and you start wanting to have sex and you have a hubby who thinks it's not safe for the baby go ahead and go to google type in: Is it safe to have sex during pregnancy and look for this site called It is a legitimate site. This site will tell you that apparently it is indeed safe to have sex when you are pregnant...it's just not recommended when your at least two weeks close to the due date because it will be uncomfortable for us ladies. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Yay Johnathon is gone...wait a second...Erik, did you do anything to Johnathon?**

**Erik: Why is it everytime someone goes missing or is no longer in the story you immeadiately assume it's me?!**

**Me: Well...you do have a Punjab lasso somewhere on you at all times, you have a ill temper-can't say anything there since I have one as well ^_^'-, you hate Johnathon, you want to kill anyone who messes with someone you care about...shall I go on?**

**Erik: -_-' I get the point...but I don't have anything to do with Johnathon wanting to quit the band. If he want's to leave Hope's band then that's fine with me. I'm glad he's gone...*grumbles under breath* but now I have to find another way to kill him**

**Me: I heard that! You did throw him down the well! HOLD ON JOHNNY BOY! HELP IS ON THE WAY! DON'T TRY TO TOUCH THE WALLS THEY ARE PROBABLY RIGGED WITH TRAPS!**

**Erik: *twitches* He's not down a damn well! I don't even know where he went! **

**Me: Uh huh...sure...**

**Erik: *glares* Do you want me to Punjab you?**

**Me: 0.0 No...**

**Erik: THEN SHUT THE HELL UP!**

**Me: D:**

***sniffs*Reminder: Hope singing italics, big meanie(Erik) singing bold, both singing italic bold, Choir center paragraph**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PotO**

***sniffs* Enjoy the story lovelies while I go sulk because Erik is being a big meanie! **

After two weeks since found out I was pregnant and the guys headed back to America, I have been rehearsing with Erik on the Phantom of the Opera title song.

I was pacing around offstage on a walkway that was a bit longer than the one from the Don Juan triumphant. I was waiting for Erik to wish me some good luck. I was dressed in a black and white long sleeve rococo gothic mediveal victorian ball gown with a hood and black ankle boots that were laced up.

I didn't understand why the woman who was my temporary stylist decided I should wear a mediveal mixed with victorian gown when the Phantom of the Opera's setting was in the 1870s, but I didn't dare question her because she was the type who would chew your head off if you dare question her.

My hairstylist decided to lightly curl my hair and put my hair in a half up half down style and had the hood placed barely on my head. I heard the introduction for the title song and I sighed. Erik must have got held up with some manager stuff.

I walked further up the walk way and I could hear the audience applauding. I looked down and noticed a tall man wearing a black fedora with a wide rim, a white porclean mask, and black cape was standing by the stairs that was on the other end of the walkway. I noticed the fog machines had covered the whole stage in fog and there were fake candlebras and statues all over the stage. I pulled back my hood back and looked around.

I stopped walking when it came to my cue to sing. "_In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came...that voice which calls to me, and speaks my name._" I sang and hesitantly started walking and looked around as if I was frightened about something. "_And do I dream again, for now I find...the Phaaaaantom of the Opera is there...inside my mind._" I sang and headed down the steps when I reached them. The man turned around and my eyes widened when I realized it was Erik!

He was dressed in a black evening suit, with a dark grey vest, black trousers, a black cape and a dark grey carvart. He went up a few steps and held his black gloved hand out to me. "**Sing once again with me, our strange duet. My power over you, grows stronger yet.**" He sang.

I placed my hand in his gloved hand and looked over my shoulder to see if there was some guy who was tied up somewhere squirming around. "**And though you turn from me to glance behind**," he gently grabbed my chin and turned my face towards his, "**the Phaaaantom of the Opera is there...inside your mind**." He sang and lead me down the steps.

He led me to the center of the stage and took off the fedora then tossed it somewhere on stage. I noticed he was wearing a black slicked back wig. It was as if he went to our old home we had in the 19th century and pulled out his clothes from his armoie.

"_Those who have seen your face_," I reached out to touch his mask and he grabbed my wrist gently, "_draw back in fear. I am the mask you wear._" I sang as he let my wrist go. "**It's me they hear**!" He sang. "_Your_/**My**_** spirit and **__my_/**your**_** voice in one combined...the Phaaaantom of the Opera is there inside**_** your**/_my__** mind**_." We sang together.

He let my hand go and took off his cape and I looked over at the audience. I swore I thought I saw some of the women in the audience looking like they were about to swoon.

"He's there...the Phantom of the Opera..."

I looked back over to Erik was and I raised an eyebrow. Erik just pulled a houdini on me!

"Beware...the Phantom of the Opera..."

I looked around confused then looked back at the stage. "**In all your fantasies you always knew.**" I could sense Erik was right behind me. "**That man and mystery**." I spun around and reached my hand out to touch his mask. He grabbed my wrist again and gave me a disbelieving look. "_Were both in you_." I sang. "I was just going to touch it like when I touch your cheek." I mouthed.

He rolled his eyes then spun me around and wrapped his arms around me from behind. "_**And in this labryinth where night is blind...the Phantom of the Opera is **_**there**/_here__** inside **_**your**/_my_ _**mind.**_" We sang. He let me go and I looked over at him. "_He's there...the Phantom of the Opera...is there...the Phantom of the Operaaa._" I sang.

"**Sing my angel of music**!" He commanded. I gave him a 'really?' look and rolled my eyes. I started vocalizing and walked towards him. "**Sing**!" He commanded as he flung his arm and I spun around like in the blocking to face the audience and vocalized higher. I sensed he was right next to me and I felt him place a hand on my stomach where the baby is. "**Sing for me**!" He commanded.

I looked over at him and vocalized higher. He pulled his hand away and I turned my body around and walked towards him. "**Sing!**" He commanded. I vocalized higher and higher. He flung his arm again and I spun around like in the blocking to face the audience. "**Sing for me**!" He commanded. I hit the high E and stopped when I was about to lose all the air in my lungs.

Everyone started applaudng and Erik held his hand out for me. I placed my hand in his and curtsied to the audience and then Erik bowed as I curtsied again. Erik led me offstage and before I could even begin questioning him, my stylists pulled me away and led me back to my dressing room so I could get back in my clothes.

We bumped into a man wearing a blue sweater vest, a white dress shirt, black slack slacks. He was at least six feet tall, with golden blonde hair, light green eyes, wearing glasses, and he had a light tan. I noticed he was holding a CD case, was probably a year older than me, and was wearing a backstage pass. His eyes lit up when he saw me and I had my stylist move aside, knowing exactly what he was going to ask for.

I see no harm in giving an autograph and besides it's just one fan...not an army.

He rushed over to me and smiled. "Hi, I'm Mathew Adams and I am a big fan of your work. By any chance can you sign my CD?" He asked eagerly. I smiled and nodded. "Sure." I told him. He handed me his CD and I noticed it was our just released abulm, _Broken Angel_.

I was on the cover of the abulm in a dark forest with fog wearing a white tattered and fake blood stained dress with no back. My back was being shown and it had two spots where wings would have been. I knew it was me because I was there on the photo shoot and in the picture I was looking over my shoulder as if I was looking at where my wings were once at. All around me was blood covered white feathers and above my head was the band name and the abulm name.

"By any chance do you have a Sharpie with you?" I asked. He quickly dug in his pockets and handed me a black Sharpie. I wrote my name on the front cover and handed the sharpie and CD back to him. He grinned and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

Eh oh...I think I know what he's going to ask of me next.

"Thanks, uh...by any chance can I treat you to dinner tonight?" He asked. "I'm sorry, but no." I said polietly and he moved away from the door. "Oh...well how about lunch tomorrow?" He asked hopefully. I shook my head. "I'm seriously sorry, but no." I told him sincerly and slipped into my dressing room. "She's too busy." My stylist told him with a sneer tone.

Well that was rude of her! I was trying to be polite.

**That won't be the last time we see Mathew...I promise...and we will be seeing Johnathon again...once I find out where he went.**

**Erik: Seriously you're bringing back that jack-**

**Hope: Erik...language!**

**Erik: ...rabbit?**

**Hope: *nods in approval* **

**Erik: -_-'**


	16. Chapter 16

**A special shout out to Atalantae for helping with the French translations! I cannot thank you enough for helping me out and telling me in **_**The Phantom's Broken Angel**_** that Google Translate is wrong. **

**You hear that readers? Google Translate is wrong! We do not use that site anymore!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PotO**

**Enjoy the story lovelies :D**

Erik and I were heading over to one of the secret passages so we could sneak out without being caught by the press or paparazzi so we could get in his car-what is it that he can't do?!-and get to his home when I noticed I was missing my cellphone. "Erik, hold on. I forgot my cellphone in the dressing room." I told him. "I'll go with you to get it then." He told me.

I rolled my eyes and kissed his cheek. "I can get it by myself, besides...you still need to come up with a way to explain why _you_ were on stage." I told him. He sighed and nodded. "I'll be safe." I assured him. He kissed my forehead and nodded.

"If you are not back over here in thirty minutes, I'm going to think something went wrong and I'll be raising hell." He warned. "I don't doubt it." I told him and wrapped my arms around his waist. He wrapped his arms around me tightly and I slipped my hand under his shirt to grab the punjab lasso discreetly.

I pulled it out and pulled away from his arms and held the punjab lasso in front of him tauntingly. "Which reminds me...I'll be taking this." I told him and put it in my jacket pocket. He rolled his eyes. "I can always make another one." He told me and I smiled sweetly. "But it will take you awhile to find some rope and then make one." I pointed out and ran off towards my dressing room.

I quickly slipped inside and found my cellphone on the vanity table. I shoved it in my backpocket and headed out of my dressing room. A hand suddenly covered my mouth and an arm was wrapped around me tightly. "Now how about that dinner you owe my friend?" I heard Johnathon whisper in my ear.

My eyes widen in shock and I started squirming and kicking. I should have known Johnathon wasn't going to back off me that quick! I bit his hand and he jerked his hand away. "ERI-" Johnathon quickly covered my mouth again and dragged me over to the front entrance. "Behave or I'll strangle you." He hissed in my ear and let my mouth go.

He grabbed my forearm arm and dragged me out of the building. He led me over to the back alley where a black Nissan 350z was waiting for us with the trunk lifted up. I saw Mathew was leaning against the car with a smirk on his face and he wasn't wearing glasses. "I take it you weren't really going to take me to dinner or lunch...or a fan at that?" I asked sarcastically as Johnathon led me over to the open trunk.

"No offense but you have an awful voice." He told me flatly. Johnathon shoved me into the trunk and slammed the trunk door on me.

Okay I have been restraining myself for my baby's sake, but shoving me in the trunk is the last straw!

"Hey, you son of a bitches! When my husband finds out it was you two kidnapped me, he's going to kill you! Better yet you better start praying and hope to God I don't get out of here because when I do, I am going to beat the shit out of you both!" I screamed and kicked at the trunk wall.

"Hey stop that! It's a rental!" Mathew shouted. "I don't give a fuck if it is a rental or not!" I screamed. "Dude, let's just get out of here before someone hears her." Johnathon sighed. I heard them get in the car and start the engine. They started playing the radio-probably so they don't have to hear me threatening to kick their arses.

Time to find a way to escape so Erik won't raise Hell all over Paris.

I looked above me knowing there is suppose to be something that would let me pop the trunk open from in here but frowned when I couldn't find anything. I know I shouldn't go with what Hollywood movies say to do but the fact it's possible to do this I have no choice but to follow Hollywood.

I popped the brake light out and they made a sharp turn causing me to hit my head. I winced and started dialing the emergency number. I put my phone to my ear and waited for someone to answer.

"Ici le 112 est votre urgence?" a bored female voice asked in French.

"Huh?" I asked.

The line was silent for a moment. "Parlez-vous francais ou anglais?" she asked. Okay that sounds like she was asking me if I speak French or English. "Anglais." I answered quickly.

"112 emergency, what's your emergency?" She asked again in a heavy French accent. Oh sweet English! "This is Hope Destler, the lead singer of Nightingale. I'm being kidnapped and I'm locked in a trunk." I told her. "Do you know where you are?" She asked. I peeked through the hole where the brake light once was and thanks to a sign I saw I was on the Rue Halevy.

"I'm somewhere on the Rue Halevy." I answered. They made another sharp turn and I hit my head once again. I looked out the hole and saw I was on a different street. "Make that the Rue la Fayette." I groaned. "What happened?" She asked. "They made a sharp turn." I grumbled.

"Do you want me to call someone for you and let them know what happened to you?" She asked. "Can you call my husband, Erik Destler, and tell him not to do anything extreme because I asked him not to?" I asked. "Over protective husband?" She chuckled. "Oh you have no idea." I murmurred and gave her his number.

"Alright. I am going to put you on hold. If your kidnappers stop somewhere, make sure you figure out the address and not let them know you are on the phone." She told me. "Alright. I'll make sure." I told her and she put me on hold.

Hopefully, Erik isn't already raising Hell.

**I told you Johnathon and Mathew will be back. **

**Wow Hope must have been doing a lot of self restraint there.**

**Hope: You have no bloody idea.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hm...I wonder what's Erik going to do now that Hope is once again kidnapped? There isn't going to be another seperation again...I promise! Please restrain yourselves from punjabbing me! D:**

**DISCLAMIER: I don't own PotO**

**Now enjoy the story lovelies :D**

**~ERIK'S POV~**

I knew she shouldn't have gone alone to get her cellphone, but she was so convinced nothing bad was going to happen from going to get her cellphone.

Hell! I had a feeling that two weeks ago wasn't the last I would hear of Johnathon, and now I know why. That foolsih boy was foolish enough to kidnap my wife, and have someone assist him with kidnapping her.

I punched the alley wall out of frustration. I had hear Hope screaming for me and when I finally caught up to her and her kidnapper, I was surprisingly to late. The second I had heard her scream I ran over to her dressing room to see she was gone so I went throught the secret passages and managed to Johnathon with some man getting into a car while I could hear Hope screaming in the trunk of the car.

After I had finally managed to open the door that was jammed shut, they had already taken off.

My cellphone started to go off and I pulled it out from my coat pocket. I raised an eyebrow when I saw it was the emergency number and answered. "Hello." I answered. "Monsieur Destler?" a woman with a heavy French accent asked on the other line. "Speaking." I told her. Why am I being called by an emergency number? Better yet, how did they get my number?

"Your wife called us not that long ago saying she is kidnapped and locked in a trunk of a car. She wanted me to tell you not to do anything extreme. As far as I know she is somewhere on the Rue la Fayette." She told me. I raised an eyebrow. "How would she know..." I trailed off when my eyes landed on a brake light lying at the other end of the alley. "Never mind I have an idea on how she figured this out." I told her.

"I'm actually curious on how she knew this if she is in the trunk of a car." The woman told me. "Knowing my wife she popped the brake light out so she could see where she is." I told her. "Sir, just return home. I will dispatch some officers to come and get her." The woman told me and hung up.

I shoved my phone back in my pocket and rolled my eyes.

I refuse to return home when my Hope is kidnapped, and I am not going to rest until I do find her. I will find Hope, I'll find her even if I have to burn down all of Paris!

**~HOPE'S POV~**

My eyes widen in shock when I recongized the forest we were in and which route they were taking. We're in the forest where Erik and I's home fromt the 19th century is located in and they were heading to Monsieur Andrews home.

I ended the call with 112 and quickly texted Erik saying we were heading to Monsieur Andrews house and that to forget what I said about not doing anything extreme. I turned off my phone and put it back in my backpocket and got the punjab lasso out and ready for me to use on the first arsehole who opens the trunk door.

I am not going down without a fight!

The car stopped and I heard the engine turn off. "Home sweet home, little brother." Johnathon complimented. Brothers?! Well now that I think about it they could be identical twins since they look so similar...and wasn't Johnathon's last name Adams? I mentally kicked myself for not realizing the resemblance.

"No kidding." Mathew said flatly and I heard him got out of the car. I heard someone come over to the trunk. "What the hell did you do to the rental?!" Mathew screamed at me.

I smirked. "Oh I was just in a mood to remodel, now let me go before I remodel your face!" I screamed. "We're not going to let you go."Johnathon shouted. I hid the punjab lasso and Mathew opened the trunk. He grabbed me by the collar of my jacket and lifted me out of the trunk.

I quickly slipped the punjab lasso over his head and yanked on the rope. His eyes widen in horror and he let me go. He started clawing at the rope and I kicked him in the chest, causing him to jerk back and I heard a sickenng crack. He went limp and I climbed out of the trunk.

I loosened the noose and I screamed when someone wrapped their arms around me from behind, pinning my arms to my side. "I knew we should have tied you up, bitch." He hissed. I jammed my head under his chin and he tightened his arms that were around me. "Nice try." He snickered. I started squirming and kicking as he dragged me towards the house.

"Let me go you bastard!" I screamed and he kicked the door open. "Not going to happen." He growled and dragged me in the house. "Lawernce, close the door!" Johnathon shouted and led me down the hall. He stopped and I looked over his shoulder to see there was a metal door that with a scanner. He turned around so he could face the door and the scanner started scanning his right eye.

"I take it only your family can open this door?" I asked bitterly. "Clever girl." He sneered and the door opened. He dragged me inside and I noticed the whole room was made of metal. My eyes landed on a pair of shackles that were chained to a pipe and he led me over to the shackles. He grabbed the shackles and let me go. He quickly grabbed my forearm before I had a chance to even try anything. He cuffed my wrists with the schackles and he grabbed my chin.

"Now if you don't scream I might be nice and let you get a chair." He told me and I jerked my chin away. "Erik is going to find you and when he does, he is going to make your life a living hell in the short minutes he will allow you to live, that I can promise you." I hissed. He scoffed and walked back over to the door. "If he can find this place." He sneered and walked out the door.


	18. Chapter 18

**A special shout out to Brackenfern! I am really glad you are enjoying this series! :D**

**Oh by the way, lovelies, I just mapped out on Google maps how long it took for them to get to Monsieur Andrews home (doesn't exist but let's say his home is somewhere near the Lac Daumesnil alright) so they basically took over seven hours to get there because they were trying to confuse Hope on where they were at(didn't work because our brilliant Hope had popped out the brake light), so they went down the Rue la Fayette made a left turn and then headed to the Seine River, and then made a right turn to head to Monsieur Andrews home.**

**So Hope shouldn't go and take a cat nap...she's going to be out of there soon in like thirty minutes...depending on traffic for Erik.**

**Sorry about the delay there...real life needed me for a short moment today -_-'**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PotO**

**Now enjoy the story lovelies :D**

**~ERIK'S POV~**

I stepped out of a hotel, checking if Johnathon and the other man had checked into a hotel somewhere along the Rue la Fayette, furious that I have gotten no where with finding where those two blighters had gone. Here soon I might start raising Hell, because I am getting no where with trying not to do anything that Hope would consider extreme.

I heard my cellphone go off and I pulled it out of my coat pocket to see it was a text from Hope.

_Forget not doing anything extreme...if you haven't done so already. _

_Johnathon and his partner in crime are taking me to Monsieur Andrews home._

Wait...they didn't check if they had her cellphone with her? Obviously they're new to the kidnapping. I may have never kidnapped someone in this century but I'm pretty sure the most logical thing to do is make sure they _don't _have any device they can use to contact for help or someone.

Well then looks like everyone in Paris can thank Hope for telling me where her kidnappers took her, because now I don't have to terroize the citizens of Paris again. I put my phone back in my coat pocket and climbed in my black Jaguar XF.

I turned the keys in the ignition and sped off away from the hotel.

**~HOPE'S POV~**

I sighed out of frustration when I couldn't figure a way out of these shackles that won't cause harm to the baby. I wasn't going to take any chances on doing something that might hurt the baby, and kill it. I already lost one child before they could come into this world, I am _not_ losing another one. I'll fight tooth and nail before anyone tries to do anything that might hurt my baby.

I should really think about wearing bobby pins more...speaking of bobby pins why do I feel like there is a couple in my hair?

I tiptoed and tried my best to feel around through my hair and I felt a few bobby pins. Thank you hair stylist for accidentally forgetting a few bobby pins in my hair, you are now my hero!

I pulled one out and tried to pick lock the shackles that were above my head. "Crap!" I hissed under my breath when I dropped the bobby pin.

Okay two times the charm, maybe?

I pulled out another one and tried to pick the lock to the shackles again. I stopped when I heard the door opening and I quickly kicked the bobby pin I dropped behind me and put the bobby pin I was using in my hair.

I glared at Johnathon as he came in with a smug smirk on his face. "I still haven't seen your husband yet. Are you sure he knows how to find you?" He asked in mock concern. "Oh he's coming and not even Heaven or Hell will stop him from doing whatever he has planned for you." I warned. He scoffed. "The closest I seen to him being threatening is when he was strangling Richard." He told me. "And yet you are foolish enough to kidnap me." I said dully.

He glared at me and slapped me hard enough for me to taste blood. I spat my blood tainted saliva at his face and kicked him in the stomach when he was focused on wiping off his face. His face was red with anger and I swore his vein on his forehead was going to pop. "Why you little!" He hissed and was about to punch me in the stomach but I managed to lift my self up and kick him in the chest.

Like I had said before I'll fight tooth and nail before anyone tries to do anything that might hurt my baby.

"Master Adams, there is an emergency!" I could hear a gruff voice call. Johnathon raised an eyebrow and looked at me. I smirked smugly. "You might want to go check it out. It might be the Angel of Death at the door." I said sweetly. He rolled his eyes then glared at me. "When I get back, you are going to regret kicking me." He hissed.

"If you come back." I grumbled under my breath and he walked out, obviously he didn't hear what I said.

I pulled the bobby pin out and resumed trying to pick lock my shackles. I growled in frustration when I accidentally dropped it and pulled out the last bobby pin.

Okay this has to work otherwise I'm going to start crying.

I tried to pick at my shackles again and I jumped when I heard a lound _BANG_, causing me to drop my last bobby pin. "NO!" I screamed. I heard people screaming and some screams being cut off. The door opened again to reveal Johnathon looking a tad bit pale.

"I take it my hubby is here?" I asked sweetly. He looked at me then he smirked darkly. He walked over to me and I kicked him in the jaw. He staggered back and tried to come at me again. I kicked him where the sun doesn't shine and managed to lift myself up and wrap my legs around the pipe. I felt the pipe jerk and I sighed out of frustration.

I could have done this the whole bloody time?!

i felt the pipe jerk again and I quickly unwrapped my legs around the pipe as the pipe broke off. I landed on my feet and slipped the pipe off my shackles. I grabbed the pipe and made a run for the opened door. I slipped out and could hear some glass shattering from where the study was.

Sounds like a full out brawl over there. I quickly headed over to the stairs so I could find the keys to the shackles. I ran up the stairs and froze when a man who had to be at least forty years old and was probably on sterioids got in front of me. "Where do you think you're going?" He demanded in a high pitched voice.

I bit the inside of my cheek to refrain myself from laughing then smirked at him. "Oh just came up here to give you this, squeaky." I told him and swung the pipe at his head. He collapsed onto the ground and I jumped over him. I looked around all the rooms and finally found a room that was converted into another study. I ran over to the large mahogony desk and set the pipe down on the desk.

I rummaged through the drawers looking for the keys and finally found them. I unlocked my shackles and tossed them aside. I grabbed the pipe off the desk and ran out into the hallway. I froze when I saw Squeaky glaring at me.

"You're going to regret that." He hissed in his high pitched voice. I ran back into the make shift study and slammed the door shut. I locked it and ran over to the mahogony desk. I put my weapon in my backpocket and dug through the drawers. My eyes landed on the same pistol Monsieur Andre had used to shoot me with.

I grabbed the pistol and checked if it was loaded. I smirked when I saw it was. The door busted down to reveal Squeaky and I held a hand up in mock surrender. "Don't hurt me, please." I whinned. He rolled his eyes and walked over to me. I pointed the pistol at him and he held his hands up as his eyes widened in shock. I narrowed my eyes at him and walked towards him, causing him to back up.

"What the big mean giant scared of a short woman with a gun?" I asked in a mock baby voice. He shook his head and I removed the safety. "Are you sure about that? Because I do know how to use this." I warned. "Y-you're serious?" He stuttered.

Do not laugh, Hope. If you laugh you lose the sinister look you are using right now.

I shot next to his head and he became pale as a ghost. "Does that answer your question?" I hissed. He nodded weakly. "Now get out of here before I decide to shoot you." I hissed. He nodded and ran out of the room with his tail between his legs.

I slipped out of the room and I yelped when I felt a pair of familiar warm strong arms wrap around me from behind. "You are not leaving my side ever again." Erik growled in my ear. I relaxed and tilted my head back to look at him. "Well how was I suppose to know Johnathon was planning to kidnap me. Speaking of which, where is that bastard?" I asked.

Erik had the most sinister look on his face, that it actually frightened me a bit. "Slowly and and painfully about to meet his maker." He told me. "Remind me to not let you come up with the punishments if our child does something wrong." I grumbled.


	19. Chapter 19

**A special shout out to Brackenfern for getting me out of an almost writer's block! **

**That's right...I was about to hit that awful and evil writer's block and when I hit a writer's block it will last for months, so let's all give Brackenfern a big thank you for getting me out of an almost writer's block!**

**Anywho...**

**~.~ in the center paragraph means flashback is going to start or end**

**Flashback-italics**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PotO**

**Now enjoy the story lovelies! :D**

Erik pulled up the driveway of our old home and stopped the car. "Erik, what are we doing here?" I asked. "It's where I live." He told me. I stared at him in shock. "How did you get back ownership of this place?" I asked in shock. Erik chuckled. "It's actually an amusing story. I'll tell you in the drawing room." He told me. I nodded and he climbed out of the car while poppng the trunk open.

He ran over to my side and opened he car door for me while hold his hand out for me. "Madame." He said polietly. I giggled and placed my hand in his. He helped me out of his car and went over to the trunk to grab our luggages. The front door opened to reveal a man who had to be at least in his mid thirties with dirty blonde hair with a buzz cut, well built, and was wearing a black suit with a black tie rushing over to Erik. "Sir, let me get those luggages for..." He trailed off when his eyes landed on me and he looked at Erik confused.

"I shouldn't ask this but uh...by any chance can you explain why Hope Destler from Nightingale is here?" He asked. "She's my wife and I don't think I need to explain why my wife is here with me now do I, James?" Erik asked irritably.

The man named James looked down in shame. "I'll carry the luggages in." He said sheepishly and Erik sighed then handed them to him. James rushed inside and I raised an eyebrow. "I thought you weren't into the whole having a butler thing?" I asked. Erik sighed heavily. "I'm not...everyone that were the staff of the last owners did wanted to work for me when I bought the house." He explained.

I nodded and he led me over to the door that was opened still. He closed the door behind me and I looked around in shock. The house was still the same except for the fact it altered to have electricity and has different furniature. Erik chuckled, obviously knowing how surprised I am that the house looked the same as it was when I last saw it.

He led me down the hall that would take us to the drawing room and a girl who looked kinda like Sarah nearly ran into us. She looked at Erik surprised and I noticed there was a hint of love and lust in her hazel eyes. I clenched my jaw and tried to remind myself there was no need to get upset.

"Sorry, Mr. Destler, I didn't mean to almost run into you!" She gasped. "Just pay attention next time, Cheyanne." Erik grumbled. She looked a bit deflated and her eyes landed on me and she narrowed her eyes at me, obviously already not liking me cause I'm another woman who is near Erik. "Who might you be, Ma'am?" She asked through cold politeness.

I inwardly smirked. "I'm Hope Destler, Mr. Destler's wife." I told her. Her eyes widened and she glanced over at Erik. Erik looked as if he was trying his best not to snicker. I wonder if she had made a couple of attempts to woo him and he wasn't pleased about it. "Excuse us, Cheyanne. "Erik told her, obviously about to lose it, and led me into the drawing room.

He closed and locked the door, and let out a snicker. Yep he couldn't hold back the snicker.

"And what is so funny, Mr. Destler?" I teased. He chuckled and pulled me into his arms. "Let's just say you were not the only one having to put up with someone trying to pursue and ignore your claims of being married." He told me. I clenched my jaw. "Oh really?" I growled.

Cheyanne better hope she is not alone in the same room with me, because I'm about tempted to teach her a lesson on tryng to pursue my husband!

"Hope, calm down, you can't get yourself to worked up. It's not good for the baby." Erik soothed. I took a deep breath and nodded. "Alright, alright I'll calm down. Just tell me how you got this place." I suggested. He nodded then nodded his head over to a black modern themed couch. "We should probably sit down for this story." He told me.

I nodded and we headed over to the couch. He sat down and I squealed with delight when he pulled me down onto his lap and he laid on the couch. I rested my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around me protectively.

"Well I was back to living under the opera house when I came to here," I understood why he said here and not the 21st century...never know when someone passes by and over hears the conversation, "and I had managed to get a job after two weeks since I started living here and I was just getting use to a flip phone. I decided to try and find myself a home since I saw no one seemed to care about my mask and when I did find you I wasn't going to have us live under the opera house again. I was looking through the newspaper for any homes that were for sale."...

**~ERIK'S POV~**

~.~

_I crossed off a house that was on the newspaper when I read further on about the reviews of the neightborhood. I am not going to live in a neighboor hood where once I find Hope, I'll have to keep her locked up inside just so I don't have to worry about her getting taken advantage of just after walking across the street. Hope is free spirited, and locking her up is suicide to her soul. _

_I stopped in the mid step when I saw the house Hope and I had lived in the 19th century-still hard to wrap my head around the whole idea I somehow ended up in the future-was for sale that was in my budget. I pulled out my flip phone and dialed the owner's number. After a couple of rings someone finally answered._

_"Hello, this is Mr. Johnson speaking." A man who sounded like he could be at least in his late twenties answered the phone. "This is Erik Destler, I was calling about your house you have on the newspaper that is for sale." I told him. "Please tell me you are wanting to buy it!" He pleaded._

_He sounded frightened about something. Odd._

_"Actually, yes-" _

_"That's all I want to know! When can you come and sign the papers?" He asked, interrupting me._

~.~

"Wait, he interrupted you? That man has a death wish!" Hope teased, interrupting my story. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. Normally I would have been upset someone interrupted me when I was in the middle of saying something, but I can't be upset with Hope.

I oddly found it adorable when she does that, even when we are arguing.

I must be a lovesick fool.

I chuckled and kissed her head, while the smell of her shampoo and her natural scent flooded my sense of smell. Strawberries and vanilla. "Are you not doing the same thing, my dear?" I teased. She looked at me sheepishly. "Sorry, can you continue?" She asked sweetly.

"As I was saying. When I arrived to the house I was surprised to see nothing changed, except the fact this place now runs on elecricity. James led me over to the study where I found Mr. Johnson waiting anxiously for me with the papers on his desk."

~.~

_"You must be Erik Destler, I assume?" He asked formally. I nodded and walked over to the desk. "Is there by any chance any reason you can tell me on why you want to sell this lovely home before I sign anything?" I asked curiously. _

_Honestly, I wanted to just sign the damn papers but I had to ask since I saw nothing that would cause someone want to leave this house quickly._

_"You'll think I'm crazy, maybe I am. I believe this house is haunted." He told me nervously. I inwardly snickered. _

_The house was probably settling and this man was foolish to believe the groans were from a ghost. I know for a fact there is not such thing as ghosts._

_"Haunted you say?" I pressed, wanting to see what has caused this man to believe this house was haunted. "Yes, haunted! There has been groaning and scratching at the windows and there was even footsteps at night." He explained_

_I nodded already knowing the causes for the first two. The house was settling, and one of the trees that were near the house was scratching at the window when the wind blows. The last one I would have to see for myself._


	20. Chapter 20

**~.~ in the center paragraph means flashback is going to start or end**

**Flashback-italics**

**Warning: Short Chapter**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PotO**

**Now enjoy the story lovelies! :D**

**~HOPE'S POV**~

I looked at Erik curiously. "So did you figure out what was causing the footsteps or is the house really haunted, and I should seriously think about hiring someone to exercism the house?" I asked. He rolled his eyes. "Can I continue? I was about to get to what was the cause of the footsteps." He told me. I smiled sweetly and kissed the corner of his jaw. "Okay continue." I told him. He rolled his eyes and kissed my hairline. "After I moved in and was settled in, I would spend all night waiting for those footsteps Mr. Johnson was talking about. I never heard them until one night."...

**~ERIK'S POV~**

~.~

_My eye lids were starting to grow heavy as I studied the map I was using to help me figure out where Hope could possibly be. I had searched all over Paris and was starting to think I should try searching outside of Paris. I heard someone walking down the stairs, making me alert._

_I silently sat up from my chair and grabbed the punjab lasso. I snuck over to the door and opened it silently. I silently slipped out of my study and headed over to the main staircase and slipped into the shadows when I saw a figure was heading down the stairs. I was about to slip the punjab lasso over the figue's head when they were close to me, but I stopped when I realized it was just James sleepwalking._

_I shook my head and headed back to my study. Well that would explain the footsteps probably._

~.~

**~HOPE'S POV~**

I tried my best to stiffle a laugh but I failed miserably. "It was James the whole time?" I snickered. Erik chuckled and nodded. "Everytime I heard footsteps, and I would go investigate in case it was an intruder, I would always find James sleepwalking around the house." He chuckled. "So the house isn't haunted then?" I asked.

Erik held me closer to him and leaned over to my ear. "Oh it's haunted, mon amour, and the ghost plans to ravish it's first victim." He whispered in my ear. I blushed brightly when I realized what he was implying. "Well the ghost needs to know that I am not going to be ravished, especially by my husband for the baby's sake." I warned.

"In that case you and the baby are going to bed." He told me. I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly. "How about you and I talk about figuring out when I should go back to America so I can get the rest of my things, sell my house, and make sure Hector and Richard won't bother me anymore?" I suggested.

He chuckled and nodded. "We can leave for America in a couple of days if you want." He told me. I blinked and sat up a little to look at him curiously. "We?" I asked. He cradled my cheek gently and I leaned into his palm. "I am not going to be seperated from you again and I meant it when I said you are not leaving my side again." He told me.

I smiled and pecked his lips. "I wasn't going to complain about the fact that you are going with me. I'm just surprised you want to get in a plane." I told him. "I can arrange the band's plane to come and take us to America." He told me. I raised an eyebrow. "You can do that?" I asked. He nodded then raised an eyebrow. "You haven't handled Hector?" He asked.

I sighed heavily. "I tried. The minute I stepped back in my house on the day I came back to my home, I called the police and press charges. He made a run for it and left his wife to be caught and put under arrest. He was just finally caught the day we just left Italy and I have to go to court once I am back in America." I explained.

Erik did not look pleased that Hector is still alive. "Why is that bastard still alive?" He growled. I sighed. "Uh cause I refused to go to jail and besides...death is a bit merciful compared to being in prison in the 21st century." I told him. He let out a frustrated sigh. "Well now I can't kill him because the police have him." He grumbled unhappily.

I kissed him gently and smiled at him. "Well look at the positive side. You can get your hands on Richard first." I teased. He gave an evil grin and kissed my cheek. "I guess I can try out some of the torture methods I wanted to use on Hector on him." He mumbled. I rolled my eyes and giggled.

"Don't forget the electric eel infested water trap." I teased.

**Eh oh...Run! They're plotting! Nobody is safe! NOBODY! Dx**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry for the delay! I have been busy with trying to heal my sister's broken heart after her boyfriend just broke up with her and I have also been trying to plot the boy's demise for treating my sister like a piece of crap but unfourtanetly I am unable to do those things because he is a minor. *sighs***

**Erik: Want me to do it?**

**Me: *eyes lit up* Would you? **

**Hope: Uh...I don't think that would be a good idea...**

**Me: I don't care! The boy must die! Die I say! DIE!**

**Erik & Hope: 0.0'**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PotO**

**Now enjoy the story lovelies! :D**

After a few weeks Erik and I had went to America and had been speaking to my lawyer, Beth, about the court case against Hector. Beth had insisted I pressed charges on all the things Hector has done to me and she meant _all_ of it as long as I can have evidence to back me up on each charge. I have evidence of assault and Erik said he would be a witness on the charge of attempting murder-although I could tell he wanted to murder Hector still-which I had to explain to Beth that Erik saved me.

I couldn't prove that I was raped by Hector, but I could prove that he has assaulted me since I have the scars still. However as if by some odd deu ex machina Wendy-who already survived her full time in prison came to me saying she had found some security footage of the incident and she was very sorry for what her husband did to me. She even gave me the DVD that has the incident!

I still didn't forgive her for the wrongs she has done to me and Hunter, but I did appreciate the fact she was helping me put her husband behind bars.

I was groaning in protest as Erik tried to get me out of bed. "Hope, I know you are feeling fatigue from the pregnancy but you need to get out of bed. We have to go to the court house in two hours." He reminded me. I opened my eyes and looked over at him.

I saw he was dressed in a black buisness suit with a dark grey dress shirt and a black tie. He was wearing the black wig with fringe and his half white mask.

I sighed and nodded. "Alright I'll get out of bed." I sighed heavily and climbed out of bed. I pecked his masked cheek and headed over to the bathroom to brush my hair and teeth, knowing very well a hot shower will relax me when I get back from the court house.

I headed back into my bedroom and went over to my closet and pulled out my clothes I was going to wear to court. I started changing out of my pajamas and my eyes widen when I saw I had a noticeable small bump. I placed a gentle hand on my baby bump and smiled.

I felt a great love and a great protectiveness towards my unborn child.

I changed into a dark grey blazer and buisness skirt and a white blouse with a ruffle collar. I slipped on some skin colored pantyhoes and black flats then headed downstairs to eat breakfast.

I headed into the kitchen to see Erik had just finished fixing two plates with eggs, toast, and sasuage. I walked over to him and tiptoed to peck his lips. "Smells good." I told him. He chuckled and kissed my forehead. "I hope it tastes as good as it smells." He teased. I grinned then took his hand and placed his hand over the baby bump.

His eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when he felt the bump. I giggled at his reaction and he glared at me playfully. He grabbed a piece of toast and put it in my mouth. "Thanks for reminding me you are eating for two." He teased. I glared at him playfully and ate the toast he put in my mouth.

Once I finished eating my toast I crossed my arms over my chest and smirked darkly. "That's fine because I'll just remind you a wife's scorn when we get back." I teased, though I made it sound like I was dead serious. His eyes flickered over to the living room, and I knew exactly what he was looking at.

The couch.

He pulled me into his arms and kissed me lovingly. I giggled and pushed him away a little. "Erik, I was teasing you. Now let me eat!" I whinned.

XxX

I was feeling nervous and I could feel Hector glaring at me from the defendant table and I looked over my shoulder to look at Erik. He couldn't sit with me so he was on the front row of the pews. He gave me a reassuring smile and I gave a half hearted smile then looked back at the front of the court room.

I was so nervous and scared!

What if Hector has a good lawyer that will find ways to get Hector out of this?

"Hope, it's alright." Beth whispered and patted my hand. I looked over at her and nodded. "All rise." The baliff announced as the judge stepped over to her seat. Everyone stood up from their seats and the judge told us to take our seats once she sat down.

I took a glance at Hector and he glared at me. "Your going down, bitch." He mouthed. I narrowed my eyes at him and looked back at the judge, feeling all nervousness and fears fading away and being replaced with determination.

I'm not afraid of Hector and what he will do to me anymore. I am not going to let those fears take control over me again. "Destler vs. Marth. Destler pressing charges of attempt of murder, assault, and rape against Marth." Someone annoucned. I could see alot of the girls in the room giving Hector a dirty look, even the judge herself was giving him the stink eye. Hector noticed this as well and he shrank back in his seat while his lawyer scooted away from him.

I knew I just recieved support from almost everyone in this room, but the fact that I knew I still have to go through this case.

"Mr. Marth, how do you plead to these charges plus the charge of avoiding arrest?" She asked. Hector straightened and uttered something to his lawyer. His lawyer stood up and pushed in her glasses. "My client pleads guilty to the charge of avoiding arrest and assault. He denies the charge of rape and attempt of murder." She announced.

So let it be war upon us both, Hector. In the end either way you are going down.


	22. Chapter 22

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PotO**

**Now enjoy the story lovelies! :D**

I rubbed my temples and looked at Beth. "Should we get Erik on the witness stand? I'm getting tired of Hector's lawyer saying I have been hallucinating things after my parents death and that Hector's attempt of murder was just a hallucination." I growled under my breath. She nodded and waited till Hector's lawyer was done.

The judge then looked at us. "Mrs. Destler, do you have any evidence to prove that Mr. Marth did indeed try to murder you?" She asked dully. Beth stood up from her seat. "My client has an eyewitness of the incident. I'd like to call her husband, Erik Destler to the witness stand." Beth announced.

The judge looked at me suspciously. "Mrs. Destler, you are aware we cannot have anyone who knows you personaly at the witness stand?" She asked. I nodded. "I am aware of that, your honor, but my husband was my only eye witness that is living and not an animal." I explained.

She nodded. "I understand. In that case he may come to the stand." She announced. I heard Erik get up from his seat and going past the barricade. I watched him go up to the witness stand and I have to admit I was quite proud of him for being able to calmly go up to the stand and ignoring the stares.

I noticed Erik glared at the bible that was held up for him to place his hand on to take the oath that he will be honest. He still placed his hand on the bible and had a stare down with the baliff. I noticed they added despite the fact I was his wife he was to tell the truth then they did the traditional oath. Once the oath was done Erik took his seat and Beth walked over to him. "Mr. Destler, may you please tell us exactly what you saw on the night Mr. Marth tried to murder my client?" Beth asked polietly.

Erik nodded.

"I was at the lake shore, sketching the night sky when I suddenly noticed Mr. Marth screaming at Hope-who at the time was not married to me and we were just aquantinces-saying, if I remember right, "I'm trying to drown you and you are making this pretty hard!". I was abou to jump in the lake to intervine but a thought came across to me what if he used the boat to hurt me or he had a gun with him. So as I was plotting was to go in and save her, Hope screamed that Mr. Marth wouldn't get away with it and then warned him not to touch her brother. Mr. Marth then threw Hope into the lake and I had to assume she was tied up since once he threw her overboard he took off.

"I remember I jumped into the lake and swam over to where Mr. Marth threw Hope in. I dove in and grabbed her then cut her free of her bondages. I believe he had tied a heavy bolder or brick to her ankles to weigh her down more. I brought Hope back to the surface and brought her to shore. After performing CPR when I saw it was needed, I helped her back to her house where she then called the police." Erik told them.

I noticed Hector had paled a bit when Erik said his exact words and the judge must have noticed this as well. "I believe from Mr. Marth's reaction to your story that what you say is true." The judge commented. "May I return to my seat?" Erik asked, obviously he was done being up front.

"Mr. Marth, is there anything you wish to question Mr. Destler?" The judge asked. "No your honor." Hector mumbled and looked down. "You may return to your seat then, Mr. Destler." The judge announced and Erik rose from his seat. Erik headed back over to his seat and the judge looked over her papers.

She raised an eyebrow and looked over at me. "Mrs. Destler, by any chance do you want to explain to me why you are now pressing charges of rape that happened to you eight years ago?" She asked me. I stopped Beth from trying to say something and looked at the judge.

"I never pressed charges on that incident because Mr. Marth had threatened not only my life but the life of my little brother if I had dared tried to come to the police about it. However, after he had attempted to drown me, I decided I will no longer keep quiet about it." I explained. She nodded then looked at Hector.

"Mr. Marth, if the jury finds you guilty of this charge, this will be your second conviction of raping a child under the age of 14." The judge warned. "Which would mean?" Hector asked. "You will spend ten years in prison for your other charges and then you will be sentenced to death." the Judge explained.

I bet Erik will be somewhat happy to know that Hector would be executed if he is found guilty of rape.

Hector grabbed his attorney's shoulders and shook her. "Do something! I don't want to die!" Hector screamed. Well then he shouldn't have done what he has done. The judge banged her mallet to get Hector's attention. "ORDER!" She snapped. Hector stopped and glared at me. If looks could kill.

I nudged Beth and she nodded. She grabbed the DVD footage and rose from her seat. "Your honor, my client has recieved a security footage from Mr. Marth's wife, which contians the video footage of the incident." Beth annoucned.

"Ah, shit!" Hector cursed, quite loudly I might add. The judge banged her mallet again. "Mr. Marth, I will not allow profanity in this court room. One more interruption from you and I will add that to the list of charges that are already against you!" The judge snapped.

The jude took a deep breath and looked over at Beth. "Bring it here." She pleaded. Beth nodded and walked over to the judge. I started feeling nervous about the fact the whole courtroom was going to see it and I didn't want to re watch the incident again. She whispered something to the judge and the judge nodded her head. "I'll see you all tomorrow afternoon after the jury and I watch this footage." She announced.

I sighed in releif and got up from my seat. I headed over to the baricade and someone grabbed my wrist. I spun around to see Hector glaring at me. "I'm going to make you pay for speaking up, bitch." He hissed at me. I glared at him and jerked my wrist away. "Good luck with that. I hear they are keeping you already behind bars." I said acidly. He was about to slap me but someone grabbed his wrist. "Don't you dare lay another hand on my wife." Erik growled as he wrapped a protective arm around me and pulled me into his side.

Two security guards rushed over and grabbed Hector. He was taken away and Erik looked over at me. "Did he hurt you?" He asked. I shook my head and kissed the corner of his jaw. "Let's just head back home so I can take a hot shower and a nap." I mumbled, already feeling a bit exhausted. Erik chuckled and nodded.


	23. Chapter 23

**WARNING: You may become super jealous of Hope in this chapter...if you are not already. xD**

**Hope: Why would they be jealous of me?**

**Me: Because you have Erik!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PotO**

**Now enjoy the story lovelies! :D**

The minute Erik and I got back to the house I had skipped the hot shower and ended up taking a nap on the couch. My nap was interrupted when the dreaded feeling of nausea hit me. I got off the couch and bolted to the downstairs bathroom. I groaned and washed my mouth out when the wave of nausea faded...for now.

I stepped out of the bathroom and headed upstairs to take that hot shower. When I reached the bedroom I raised an eyebrow when I noticed there was a dim light in the bathroom. I headed over to the bathroom door and knocked on it. I opened the door and poked my head out the door. My jaw dropped when I saw the bathroom was lit with vanilla scented candels, the garden bathtub was filled with bubbles, and there was a note on the bathroom counter.

I walked inside the bathroom and picked up the note. I smiled when I saw it was from Erik.

Hope,

Enjoy your bath, and please try to stay in the tub as long as possible.

Yours,

E.

I smiled and qucikly changed out of my clothes and tossed them into the bedroom. I closed the bathroom door and slipped into the bath water. I sighed happily to feel the warm water relaxing my tense muscles.

I wonder if the baby is enjoying this as well.

If it wasn't for the fact the bubbles kept tickling my nose, I would have fallen asleep in the tub. After what felt like two hours I finally climbed out of the tub and dried myself off. I turned on the bathroom lights and blew out the candels. I brushed out my hair and airblow dried it. I slipped out of the bedroom and raised an eyebrow when I noticed a note on my closet door.

What is Erik up to?

I went over to the note and took it off the closet door to read it.

Now get dressed for the day, mon amour.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head with a smile. I opened my closet door and my eyebrows furrowed.

Where are the rest of my clothes?

All that is in the closet is my black lean leather jacket, my dark blue skinny jeans, my dark brown short sleeve v neck shirt, a pair of black knee high laced up boots, and another note. I shook my head and changed into what was left in my closet and grabbed the note.

I forgot to mention...I already picked out your outfit. Now get dressed and head downstairs.

I headed out of the room and headed downstairs. "Erik?" I called and looked around the living room. Erik stepped out of the kitchen and I noticed he had some flour smearing his right cheek, and that he had changed into a pair of dark blue pants and taken off the tie and blazer.

I giggled and walked over to him. "Where are all my clothes?" I giggled and wiped the flour off his cheek. He wrapped his arms around me and chuckled. "I'll put them back in your closet after dessert." He told me. "I take it you cooked dinner?" I teased. He nodded. "I know you usually cook dinner but you have been pretty exhausted and stressed out, so I decided to cook dinner tonight." He explained.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled at him. "Thank you for cooking and for the bath." I told him. He smirked mischiviously and pecked my lips. "Don't thank me yet. There's more I have planned." He told me. I raised an eyebrow and he pulled his arms away.

I pulled my arms away and he placed an arm around my waist and led me over to dinning room. My eyes widened when I saw the table was lit with a small candlebra with scented vanilla candles and there was a white table cloth over the table. The table already silverware set out and there was a already sliced fresh baguette-that would probably explain the flour on his cheek. I raised an eyebrow when I saw in champagne glasses a champagne colored liquid.

"It's not champagne. It's sparkling apple cider. You are still banned from alcohol." He teased. I rolled my eyes and looked over at him. I pressed my lips against his lovingly and he smirked in the kiss. I pulled away and playfully smacked his shoulder. "Oh no I am not going to miss out on dinner." I told him. He rolled his eyes.

"How about after I return your clothes in the closet?" He asked. "I now regret making you desperate enough to look to see if it's safe. You sir are a barbarian!" I teased. He wrapped his arms around me from behind and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Now that's where your wrong, ma cher. A barbarian takes what he wants without even asking. I happen to be suggesting." He teased. My stomach growled before I could retort and he let me go. He walked over to a chair and pulled it out for me. I sat down in the seat and he pushed the chair back in for me.

I am no longer sure if that was my baby announcing he or she is hungry or that was me.

Erik went into the kitchen and came back with two plates with a pasta dish I couldn't make out and set a plate in front of me. I recongized the pasta dish as linguine carbonara and I found myself gawking.

Erik not only had fixed me a relaxing bubble bath but he also made a romantc dinner with my favoirte Italian dish!

Erik chuckled at my reaction and sat down next to me with his plate.

At least he figured out when I am so touched and speechless by something. I still remember the last time Erik had tried to surprise me with a nice dinner-though at the time we were just good friends. It was back in the ninteenth century and it was for my nineteenth birthday. He thought I didn't like the surprise but I explained to him I was just very touched once I finally was able to speak.

He handed me a slice of the baguette and I was wrong about where the flour came...though it was fresh. He probably had to get it from a store bakery. "Erik, why was there flour on your cheek?" I asked. "I made dessert as well." He explained. "And I take it you won't tell me what you made till after supper?" I asked. He smirked and nodded. "Well then in that case, because I am now dying from curiousity, let's eat." I teased and grabbed my fork.

I took a bite out of the carbonara and I swore I was going to die and go to heaven. Erik's amazing cooking skills has striked once again.

XxX

After supper-which I have to shamefully admit I was to busy savoring each bite to even strike up a conversation but Erik didn't seem to mind, I think he was enjoying watching my reaction to every bite-Erik picked up our dirty dishes and headed back into the kitchen. I was about to get up to go clean the dishes and as if he was psycic, he poked his head out of the kitchen. "Stay in your seat. I'll handle the dishes." He instructed.

I rolled my eyes and shooked my head.

After a while Erik came back into the dinning room with some small plates and set a plate in front of me. My eyes widen in surprised when I saw my favorite pastry that I had kept going after when I was in the nineteenth century, Far Breton-peferably with blue berries. I would go into town with Christine and Meg and I would make a quick stop to the bakery just to get this pastry.

I never told Erik that it was my favorite because I knew he would find some way to go get it for me and give it to me everyday.

"How did you know I liked Far Breton and that I perferred it with blue berries and not prune?" I asked. Erik chuckled. "Whenever you went into town with Christine and Meg I would be in the shadows making sure all three of you were safe. I noticed you would go to a bakery and always come out snacking on that pastry." He explained.

I should have known he was going to follow Christine, Meg, and I-mainly Christine and I.

"I'm pretty sure it has been a while since you had one." He added. I smiled at him and motioned him to come closer. He raised and he leaned down. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him lovingly.

If I hadn't already felt very precious in his eyes then I know I feel even more precious in his eyes now.


	24. Chapter 24

**Guest Review:**

**Guest: Don't worry I'm jealous to. I would also like a man like Erik minus the punjabbing and chandlier crashing. haha. Don't worry your Erik will one day come :)**

**I'm so happy! II just got hired at subway-which the subway I'm going to be working at is walking distance from where I live but I might steal my grandma's bike just for the heck of it xD-(which is why this chapter is so late) and after the manager and owner arranges my 22 courses on how to build a sandwhich at subway, customer service stuff, and how to clean at subways I will be going to sandwhich school! xD **

**YAAAY! It's a great day for Hope and me!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PotO**

**Now enjoy the story lovelies! :D**

_Destler VS. Marth-December 15, 2016_

_Day 2_

I couldn't look at the judge and jury memebers, knowing they had seen everything that was on that DVD that I wish I could erase from my memory. Beth patted my hand and I looked over at her. "Just breathe, Hope. It's almost over." She assured me.

"Your honor, I would like to call Hope Destler to the stand!" Hector's attorney announced. The judge looked at the attorney confused. "Miss. Clark, why exactly are you calling the victim to the stand?" The judge demanded. "I have my reasons your honor." Miss. Clark said as if it was obvious. I glanced over at Beth and she shrugged. The judge sighed and nodded. "Very well." She sighed.

I got up from my seat and headed over to the witness stand with a very confused look on my face. I went up the small steps to the witness stand and the baliff came over to me with the bible and held it out for me. I placed my right hand on the bible and raised my left hand. "Do you swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth so help your god?" He asked.

"I do." I vowed.

He pulled the bible away and I took my seat at the witness stand. I glanced over at Erik and I could tell he was just as confused as I was. Hector's attorney walked over to me and I looked over at her. "Mrs. Destler, how did you get the DVD witht the security footage of this incident?" She asked.

"Your client's wife gave it to me after she had stumbled upon your client's adult videos and adult toy stash." I explained. Hector's face paled and his attorney paled a bit as well-probably for a different reason-and she cleared her throat. "H-how do you know about his adult videos and adult toy stash?" She stammered. "When I was living under his roof I accidentally stumbled upon it." I explained. She nodded.

"Any further questions?" The judge asked, obviously getting annoyed with this. "Yes. My client has notified me that you had been purchasing heart medications for ten years and this particular medication is known to give hallucinatons if not taken properly." She told me.

I gave her a disbelieving look. Is she accusing me of drug abuse?

"I admit I have been purchasing those heart medications for the past ten years but they were for my little brother who was _perscribed_ for those medications because his heart was damaged thanks to your client. Also after my brother passed away last year I had stopped purchasing those medications." I hissed.

"Well let's see about that." She told me and pulled out a folded paper out from her pocket. She looked through it and she blushed out of shame."Uh...it says you stopped purchasing this medication after May 1st, 2015." She mumbled sheepishly.

The judge pinched the bridge of her nose. "Miss. Clark, I suggest you stop before you make a bigger fool of yourself. You already were getting no where before you even called Mrs. Destler to the stand." The judge sighed.

The worst she manage to do was foolishly piss off a pregnant woman who already has a bad temper.

The attorney blushed brightly and nodded. "I'm...done." she mumbled and I got up from my seat and headed back over to the victim table and got back to my seat. Beth leaned over to me. "I have no idea what she was trying to prove." She mumbled. "I think she was trying to prove how easy it was to make a fool of herself and to make a six week pregnant woman pissed off." I whispered.

Beth looked at me surprised then shook her head. "In that case she is more foolish than I thought. Oh and congradulations." She added. I smiled. "Thanks." I whispered. "Has the jury come to a decision?" The judge asked. A jury member stood up and cleared his throat. "Yes we have, your honor. We find that the defedant is guilty on all charges." The jury member annouced.

I may have seemed calm on the outside-but that was because I don't want to get in trouble with the judge for making a scene-but on the inside I was jumping up and down and screaming with joy.

"Hector Marth, by the State of Texas you are found guilty of assualt, attempt of murder, rape, and avoiding arrest. You are sentenced to 10 years of prison and then sentenced to death. Case closed." The judge annoucned and banged her mallet and got up from her seat.

The police officers in the room went over to Hector. Hector started to make a run towards the barricade, but Erik got in front of the baricade, standing ominously in front of Hector. Hector paled a bit and the police officers cuffed him. "Let me go!" Hector screamed as the police officers started to drag him away. Hector looked over at me and glared at me. "You'll pay for this, bitch!" He screamed.

I rolled my eyes and got up from my seat. "I wouldn't recommend making threats you can't carry out in prison, Hector!"I called and looked at Beth. She pulled me into a hug and patted my back. "Well we finally got rid of that pig." She annouced. I laughed and nodded. "Thanks for everything, Beth." I whispered. "It's no problem. He needed to be put behind bars." She told me.

I smiled and saw Erik coming over to us. I pulled away and walked over to him. He pulled me into his arms and I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly. "Great job on scaring him from making a run for it." I teased. He chuckled and kissed my head. "There was no way in hell was I going to let the man who has made my wife suffer get away from his punishment." He told me. He leaned closer to my ear and kissed my cheek. "Although I still wish I had my way and just punjabbed him." He whispered in my ear, just so only I could hear it.


	25. Chapter 25

**You know what...I think it's time we have the infamous Opera Ghost make an apperance in America...and as the authoress of this story I will make our Opera Ghost unable to be caught.**

**BWHAHAHA!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Phantom of the Opera...or kill crazy Erik xD**

**Now enjoy the story my lovelies!**

I woke up to Erik pulling his arm away from around me and I rolled over to look at him sleeply. I could tell it was in the middle of the night with how dark my room was. "Erik?" I called sleepily. I felt him cradle my cheek gently and he kissed my head. "I'm just going outside for a moment." He told me. I nodded sleepily and turned my head to kiss his palm.

"I love you." I mumbled sleepily. He found my lips with his in a passionate kiss and I returned the kiss. He pulled away gently and brushed a few strands of hair away from my face. "I love you, too. Just go back to sleep." He whispered. I nodded and rolled back onto my side and drifted off back to sleep after a few minutes.

**~ERIK'S POV~**

I waited till I was sure Hope was asleep before I went over to my luggage to change into some clothes. I silently changed into a black dress shirt and jeans, and slipped on my black jacket. I put on my wig and mask on then slipped on my gloves. Hope probably wasn't going to be happy if she found out that I was going to kill Hector and Richard.

I knew the only reason why she didn't want me to kill them was, because she was scared I would get arrested and she would be seperated from me again and she would have to raise our child on her own.

I grabbed two punjab lassos and made sure they were hidden in my sleeves. I silently slipped out of the room and headed downstairs. I froze when I saw Angel looking at me curiously and I held a finger to my lips, hoping she won't bark to wake up Hope.

Angel just sneezed and headed off to the kitchen where her water and food bowl would be and I relaxed. I headed over to the front door and silently slipped out of the door.

First victim of tonight, Richard.

XxX

I tapped my fingers on the steering wheel of the car I was renting-there was no way in hell I was going to take my wife's truck when I was out on a killing spree-which I managed to get thanks to a forged ID that looks legitmate and was registered as an actual ID, impatiently.

I was waiting for Richard to come out of some club that had woman dressed in clothes that revealed a bit to much even for someone from the 21st century coming in and out of the building with men and other women.

Finally, he came out of the building, staggering as he walked down the sidewalk towards an alley that was close to me, and I could feel a sinister smirk tugging on my lips.

Easy prey.

I got out of the car and followed after him. When I finally caught up to him he was leaning against a dumpster. I silently walked over to him and grabbed him by the back of the shirt and slammed him into an alley wall. His eyes widened in fear when he saw me and I grabbed his throat.

"Hey, hey! I didn't touch your ugly ass bitch for a wife!" He slurred. I clenched my jaw and decked him in the jaw. "That was for insulting my wife!" I hissed. I allowed him to slump to the ground. "Then what the hell do you want you want from you masked bastard?" He demanded. I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and lifted him off his feet.

His face paled from the fact I had managed to lift him up off his feet with one hand with ease and the murderous look in my eyes. "You murdered my unborn child! I am going to make you pay for hurting my wife and murdering my own child!" I growled at him. He looked at me confused. "What the hell are you talking about?" He demanded.

I remember Hope told me that he had pushed her down a couple of flight of stairs at her school and that was how our would have been first born died.

My eyes landed on a fire escape and I had a couple of ideas.

"Oh you don't remember how you hurt my wife? Well let me refresh your memory, shall we?" I said sinisterly and dragged him over to the fire escape. I forced him to climb up to the top of the fire escapre then I shoved him to cause him to fall down a couple of flights. I jumped down and landed on my feet with ease and walked over to him to see he had obvious broken bones and was in extreme agony.

"Ow! Damnit! You son of a bitch!" He growled. I grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up. "Rang any bells?" I demanded. "Alright so I pushed Hope down a couple of stairs, that was the last time I hurt her!" He snapped. "Well thanks to your foolsihness to push her down the stairs, you made her miscarry." I hissed.

"Shit...that would have explained why she looked like she had gained some weight." He grumbled under his breath. I dropped him and he groaned in pain. I slipped the punjab lasso over his head and his eyes widen in horror.

"P-please, don't! Show some mercy!" he cried. I smirked and tightened the noose. "Mercy has never been in my vocabulary." I told him and yanked on the noose till he went limp.

One down...one more to go.

**Hector...your next... }:D**


	26. Chapter 26

**Guest Review: **

**Brackenfern: ah...well I don't know whether I should be happy that you wanted to read this chapter so much you were on a school computer to do so or be concerned because you just read a chapter about someone murdering someone on a school computer and school computers are a pain in the arse. -_-' Well I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! :D**

**Now that we got rid of Richard for good...it's time to get rid of Hector the phantomy way }:)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Phantom of the Opera...or kill crazy Erik but I now own a detective ice cream craving Hope xD**

**Now enjoy the story my lovelies! }:D**

**~HOPE'S POV~**

I woke up once again in the middle of the night and I looked over at my alarm clock to see it was on two in the morning. I groaned and got up from bed. I looked around and raised an eyebrow.

Erik is still outside doing lord knows what? I sighed when I realized why I woke up this time.

I was having a huge craving for a M&M Blizzard.

I grabbed my cellphone and texted Erik asking if he can go to Dairy Queen and get me a large M&M Blizzard when he is done doing whatever he is doing outside.

I heard a buzz and I looked over at the window seat where Erik has his cellphone charging and saw he left his cellphone. I have a feeling I won't be able to sleep unless I go and satisfy this craving.

Well you know what they say...when you want something done right, you need to do it yourself.

I got out of bed and went over to my closet and changed into a red v neck short sleeve shirt, my black lean leather jacket, a black hoodie jacket, and dark blue skinny jeans. I slipped on my black converse and brushed out my hair. I grabbed my cellphone and headed downstairs. I was about to go and grab my bicycle when I noticed my truck keys were still hanging. I raised an eyebrow.

Erik has been gone for awhile and he didn't take my truck? Why do I have a feeling he is doing something he shouldn't be doing?

XxX

I looked around the city, trying to find Erik, and my eyes landed on someone throwing a bag into a dumpster. Well it is trash night. The person turned around and my eyes widen in shock to see it was Erik.

"Erik, whatever you are doing I hope you don't get in trouble with the police." I grumbled and watched as he got in a black 2010 Aston Martin Sports Car. He drove off and I followed after him, making sure there was a car in front of us. Whatever he is up that he doesn't want me to know about, I am going to find out. Then once I find out that I am going to find out what the hell was in that bag.

**~ERIK'S POV~**

I noticed a familiar black pick up truck and noticed it was following me. Wait...what if that is an undercover police officer and he saw me killing Richard. "Merde!" I hissed under my breath from the very thought.

I tried to calm myself down and tried to come up with a logical explaination on what this pick up truck was actually doing. It could be a concedince that it seemed to be heading in the direction I'm heading or it could also be heading to the city prison because that is a police officer heading over for his shift.

**~HOPE'S POV~**

I raised an eyebrow when I noticed the route he was taking. He was heading to the city prison, but why?

_Although I still wish I had my way and just punjabbed him_...

I sighed and made a u-turn when I was able to and shook my head. I should have known he was going to still punjab Hector. If he wants to kill someone, he would make sure he was the one to do the job.

Though, that doesn't explain what was in that bag he threw into the dumpster. I kind of now dreaded going to look and see what he did threw away in the dumpster, because if he was in a killing spree there is a good 95 percent chance that it could be a dead body in that bag.

Well who else would he have wanted to kill?

It's not Johnathon because Erik already killed him, and it's not Monsieur Andrews because Monsieur Andrews is 100 years away-thank god! That leaves only one suspect left unless there was someone else who did something to sign their own death warrant that I didn't know about.

Only one way to find out if it is or is not who I think it is that is in the dumpster, but do I really want to look and see who it is that Erik killed? Erik probably made sure that the body was well disposed of and all that could be in the bag is what's left of the body.

I'll just go ahead and let it stay as a mystery, and go get that M&M Blizzard so I can go home and sleep.

XxX

**~ERIK'S POV~**

It was difficult to sneak into the prison but I managed to get inside. I found Hector's cell and I saw he was asleep.

Well this was going to be easier than I thought it would be.

I pulled out the keys that I stole and unlocked his cell door. I silently slipped inside and pulled out my punjab lasso. I silently slipped it over his head and I tightened the noose. His eyes opened and he stared at me in horror.

I tightened the noose till I heard his neck snap.

**DOWN WITH THE BLOODY FAT PIG! BWHAHAHA! }:D**

** So long Hector, goodbye Mr. Hector, we won't miss you nope we won't! **


	27. Chapter 27

**As SailorSedna052 in the last chapter...SHE'S FREE! HOPE IS FREE FROM THOSE TWO BLOODY TWATS FOREVER!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Phantom of the Opera**

**Now enjoy the story my lovelies! **

**~HOPE'S POV~**

I managed to get home before Erik which was a good thing because I didn't want him to know that I know what he was doing. I tossed my empty Blizzard cup in the outside trash can and headed inside the house. I closed the front door behind me and headed upstairs to my room.

I changed out of my clothes and back into my pajama blue and black plaid pajama pants and my black tank top. I quickly went into the bathroom to wash off my face then headed back to the bedroom. I climbed into bed and rolled back onto my side.

I heard the bedroom door open and I pretended to be asleep. I listened as Erik tried to be quiet as he change clothes and I felt the bed shift. He wrapped an arm around my waist protectively and pulled me into his chest.

I'm pretty aware that normally, if a woman who found out her husband murdered two men would not have even returned home and she would have called the police or something. However, considering the fact my husband is the Phantom of the Opera and him killing someone isn't all that new, I just intertwined my fingers with his hand that was resting on my stomach where the baby was.

I felt him place a tender kiss on my shoulder and nuzzling his face in my hair. "Nice try on pretending that you never left this bed, mon amour. I noticed the Dairy Queen Blizzard cup in the outside trash can and I recognized your truck when you were trying to follow me." He told me.

Eh, you can't blame a girl for trying.

I let his hand go and I rolled over so I could face him. "Well I was originally going to Dairy Queen for the Blizzard but I caught a certain someone throwing a trash bag into a dumpster and getting in a rental car, I assume, and so I was curious about what my phantom husband was up to something. I hope you didn't get caught." I growled.

"Well considering I'm not in prison now so I think I didn't get caught." He assured me and kissed my forehead. I relaxed a bit and nuzzled my face in his chest. "Promise me you won't go on a killing spree again?" I pleaded. He sighed. "Hope, you know I can't promise you that." He told me.

I looked up at him and gave him a pleading look. "Erik, you were just lucky this time that you didn't get caught. What if next time you do? I don't want to be separated from you and have to raise our child on my own." I told him. He brushed his knuckles against my cheek tenderly. "How about for a compromise, I won't go on a killing spree unless someone tries to threaten our family?" He offered.

I smiled and turned my head so I could kiss his knuckles tenderly. "Only for that." I told him sternly. He nodded and kissed my forehead. I nuzzled into him more and closed my eyes. He chuckled and kissed my head. He started humming a song that sounded very familiar but I was getting to tired to pin point where I heard it from.

I was out like a light.

When I woke up once again it was bright in my room and I was curled up on top of Erik's chest. Erik had a protective hold on me as if he was making sure no one would take me out of his arms while he slept and I smiled. I nuzzled my face in the crook of his neck and tried to go back to sleep.

The doorbell went off, startling Erik awake, and we both groaned in unison. I got off of Erik and looked over at my alarm clock to see it was almost ten. I guess should get ready for the day anyway, but who the hell is at my door at 9:40 in the morning?!

I got out of bed and slipped on a knitted sweater, and I looked over to see Erik slipping on a black t shirt-apparently he does own something besides a dress shirt-and his mask and wig that has fringe. I buttoned up my sweater and headed downstairs with Erik following closely behind.

The doorbell rang again, causing Angel to start barking, and I rolled my eyes. "I'm coming!" I called. I looked over at Angel, who was sitting on her dog bed, and hushed her. I opened the door and raised an eyebrow when I saw Marcus and Zane at my door. They looked at Erik and I then looked a bit sheepishly.

"Did we wake you?" They asked. "You foolishly woke him up," I pointed at Erik," and forbid me from going back to sleep." I admitted. Zane paled a bit at the news about waking up Erik. "Sorry about that." Marcus apologized sheepishly. "I'll just get revenge for it later. Do you guys want to come in since it's freezing out there?" I asked when I felt a cold breeze hit me making me hug myself.

They nodded and I moved aside for them to come inside. "Just take a seat and make yourselves comfortable." I told them and closed the door. I looked over at Erik and smiled at him. "Could you by any chance try to make conversation with them while I go make you some coffee?" I asked quietly. He nodded and took a seat at the armchair.

I looked over at Marcus and Zane, who made themselves comfortable on the couch."Do you two want some coffee?" I asked. Marcus looked over at me and nodded. "Yes please and thank you!" He told me. I nodded and headed over to the kitchen to brew some coffee for the three of them.


	28. Chapter 28

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Phantom of the Opera**

**Now enjoy the story my lovelies! **

When I came back into the living room with their coffees I was surprised to see Erik, Marcus, and Zane laughing with each other as if they had always been good friends. Well I'm glad to see those three getting along quite well.

I handed them their coffee and grabbed my glass of milk then sat down on the arm of the armchair Erik was sitting on. Erik rolled his eyes and pulled me onto his lap. Marcus and Zane looked at me confused and I have a pretty good idea why they are looking at me confused.

It's just a matter of waiting which one will be brave enough to finally ask. "Since when did you start drinking milk in the mornings?" Zane asked. Looks like Zane is the brave one today and I was right about why they were looking at me confused.

I usually have a Mountain Dew or Dr. Pepper in the mornings to wake me up a bit but since I have to avoid a lot of caffine and sugar-doesn't help that I have been craving sweet stuff a lot-since I'm pregnant I had to ask my doctor what I could drink instead. Basically I can drink water, milk, certain kinds of smoothies, and apple or white grape juices.

"I can't have sodas or coffee while I'm pregnant. Doctor and common sense rules." I explained and took a sip of the milk.

"Change of subject then. Have you had anyone wanting to buy the house yet?" Marcus asked casually. I raised an eyebrow. "Nope. It's kind of hard when the house is in the middle of no where basically." I explained. Zane's eyes lit up with hope I think. "Well that's good because I have good news and it involves your house." He explained.

I raised an eyebrow. "Is there any bad news?" I asked cautiously. When there is good news, there is usually bad news when it comes to Zane. "Just let me tell you the good news first!" Zane pleaded. I sighed and nodded. "Sydney and I are getting married and I was wondering if we could buy your house if it was still on the market." He explained.

"Congradulations. It's about bloody time you asked her. She was complaining to me about you never popping the question." I told him. "Dude, you made the poor girl suffer?!" Marcus gasped.

"I was nervous! I was scared she might reject me so I had to literally ask Erik for some words of wisdom." Zane confessed. I blinked in shock and looked over at Erik then back at Zane and Marcus.

"So you want to buy my house?" I asked, trying to change the subject for Zane's sake. Zane caught that and gave me a grateful look.

"Yes it just depends on how much you are asking though." He admitted. "Well let's see, I'm including the furniture to the price of the house, except for a couple of things that belonged to my late parents, but since you are a brotherly figure I'll give you a discount by cutting the price by 3 percent. I say the price would be somewhere around 20 hundred." I told him.

"That's actually the highest Sydney and I are willing to go." He admitted. "In that case how about tomorrow afternoon you and I can meet up with my realator and we can get the paper work signed and I'll be out of here with the things I'm taking with me to Paris in about a three weeks considering we have Christmas coming up next week then New Years." I explained.

Which means around those three weeks I better say goodbye to Hunter, and I can't do it today because I have to go get an ultrasound. Maybe the day after tomorrow.

Zane nodded. "Alright. Thank you, Hope." He told me. I nodded and smiled. "Anytime." I told him. "So, Hope, do you have twins, triplets, quads, or one baby in there?" He asked. I blushed at the comment and glared at him playfully. "I won't find out till I go to the ultrasound this evening." I explained.

I looked over at Erik to see he was staring at my stomach and I couldn't tell what thoughts were running through his head. I kissed his unmasked cheek and he looked over at me. I smiled at him reassuringly and looked back over at the guys. "So, Mr. I finally popped the question, when is the wedding or you haven't though of the date yet?" I asked Zane.

Zane rolled his eyes. "Sydney wants the wedding on Valentine's day but I was really leaning more towards wait a couple of years and go for July 8th." He admitted. "Maybe you should think about discussing how long you two are willing to wait till you are married then work from there?" I suggested.

He blinked and looked at me confused. "That's how it usually works but I recommend warning Sydney that you both shouldn't get married in two months becaus you both will have a lot to do to get the wedding arrange, even with a wedding planner." I told him. Erik let out a groan, obviously remembering how busy we were trying to arrange _our _wedding.

"That busy when you were arranging _your _wedding I take it?" Zane asked. I nodded and Erik tightened his arm that was around me. "That busy but that was mainly because we didn't have a wedding planner." I pointed out. "In that case I'll suggest getting a wedding planner." He grumbled.

"Wisest words that ever came out of your mouth." Marcus groaned.

XxX

After Marcus and Zane left, Erik and I got ready for the day and headed over to the doctor clinic where I was going to get my ultrasound done. We were waiting in the waiting room patiently, well I was, Erik was tapping his fingers against his leg, impatiently.

I placed my hand on his arm and smiled at him. "Erik, we have only been in here for ten minutes. Just wait a bit more...and be patient." I added. He leaned over to my ear and I smiled as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Since when was patience ever in my vocabulary?" He asked. I rolled my eyes playfully and pecked his lips. "Just be patient just a little." I pleaded.

He sighed and nodded. A nurse opened a door and looked at her clipboard. "Hope Destler?" She called.

**Alright, lovelies, here is where I am going to ask you to embrace your inner stalker, go onto my profile and do a poll I have for whether Hope is preggers with twins, triplets, or one and what gender (though of course gender will not be known till she is in her second trimester...I think...need to re research that) however if you are to ashamed to embrace your inner stalker tell me on the reviews or pm it to me.**

**Now here's the scary part for you all...I will not upload the next chapter till I have the final results so start reviewing, pm, or going to the poll! oh and one vote only!**


	29. Chapter 29

**So the results are in and now we can finally see the big winner...and I am terribly sorry for making you all suffer. **

**Eh he...please don't punjab me.**

**We'll find out the big winner on what the gender(s) is/are when Hope is 18 weeks pregnant so twelve more weeks for that result. (Not really 12 weeks later for us but in the story as you can tell I am trying my best to time skip here and there throughout the pregnancy because it's a very tedious task and very long and I don't want to stop on every chapter to research something about pregnancy. I'm already starting to get junkmails and spammed by ads referring to **_**me**_** being pregnant! I am not sure if I should feel insultated. -.-')**

**Anywho...**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Phantom of the Opera**

**Now enjoy the story my lovelies! **

"Don't punjab the doctor when he asks me to lift up my shirt for the ultrasound." I hissed quietly to Erik as we waited for the doctor to come back into the room with the ultrasound system. "As long as he is doing a medical examination and only medical examinations I will refrain from it." He assured me quietly.

I nodded and the doctor came in with a polite smile on his face and a nurse was following behind him with the ultrasound system.

"May you please lift up your shirt to expose your abondomen?" He instructed polietly as he pulled the machine next to me. I nodded and lifted my shirt over my stomach. I had to ignore the nurses reaction when her eyes landed on my stomach that was covered in scars.

If she thought my stomach was bad-which it was especially with the scar that would have ended my life that was on my side-, I hate to imagine her reaction if she saw the rest of my scars. The doctor had seen some of my scars before from past medical examinations and stiching up the scar that was on my side.

He put some clear substance on the transducer probe. "Warning this is cold." He warned before he put the probe on my stomach. I gasped from how cold it was and he chuckled. He turned on the monitor.

He started searching around and I looked at the screen. My eyes widen when I saw _two _little pea size shapes that was on the screen and I could hear their hearbeats. "Well it looks like you are having twins." He announced.

Twins?!

I looked over at Erik and saw a father's love in his eyes as he stared at the screen. I smiled and held his hand. I looked back over at the doctor and raised an eyebrow. "Can you tell if they are fraternal or identical?" I asked.

"I won't be able to tell till you are eight weeks pregnant so when you get to Paris I suggest you get to a doctor's clinic or hospital that has an ultrasound to tell." He explained. I nodded and he turned off the monitor. I sat up and pulled my shirt back down.

"Now remember what I said about tryng to control those cravings for sweet stuff." He told me. I nodded. "I should just sprinkle some sweetener on some fruit like berries and snack on those." I repeated his words and got off the table with Erik's assistance.

He nodded in approval and scribbled something on his clipboard. "Now just go over to the front desk to pay and you two can be on your way." He told us."Thank you, Dr. Payne, for everything." I told him sincerly and he opened the door for me.

"Anytime, Hope. I hope you enjoy living in Paris and you can find a good doctor." He told me. I nodded and intertwined my fingers with Erik's as we stepped out of the room. "Merry Christmas and Happy New Years." I called over my shoulder as Erik led me over to the front desk.

I tiptoed to peck Erik's unmasked cheek and smiled at him. "I take it you are warming up more to the idea of being a father?" I teased. He looked over at me and kissed my temple. "I still have my fears." He admitted. I squeeezed his hand reassuringly and smiled at him.

"I understand why you are scared about that, but remember what I said. If anyone dares look at our children with disgust or even dare insult our children I will be showing them that Hell has no fury compared to this mother's scorn." I growled. Just the very thought of someone insulting or giving my babies disgusted looks made my blood boil.

Erik smiled and letted my hand go, so he could wrap his arm around my waist tightly and kissed my head. "Heaven forbid someone from messing with our children. Not only will they face your wrath but mine as well." He chuckled. I grinned and rested my head on his shoulder. "Exactly." I told him.

We stopped at the front desk to pay and the nurse looked at us and then over our shoulder. "Uh...I recommend you pull your hoods over your head and run to your velchile. Looks like the paparrazzi are here." She told me. I groaned and put the hood over my head. Erik quickly paid the nurse and he wrappe an arm around my shoulders.

We bolted out the doors and were immeadiately grated by flashes from cameras. I could hear them demanding why I was in he doctor's clinic and I had to bite my tongue to not make a retort to them. Erik opened the driver side door for me and I handed him the truck keys. "You are better at getting away from them." I whispered as I climbed in and slid over to the passenger side.

He climbed in the truck and closed the door. He pulled the truck out of the parking spot and sped out of the parking lot, leaving the paparazzi in the dust. "See you are better at getting away from them." I told him.


	30. Chapter 30

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Phantom of the Opera or Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again (altered lyrics though) or Wandering Child(small part of it with altered lyrics).**

**Reminder: Hope singing is italics and Erik singing bold**

**Now enjoy the story my lovelies! **

I carefully lifted Erik's arm away from my waist and scooted away while slipping my pillow where I once laid, knowing if he felt nothing in his arm he would wake up and noticed me getting ready to go somewhere. I wanted to go to Hunter's grave alone, so I can tell him goodbye on my own that and I didn't want Erik to see me crying because I am pretty sure I'll start crying.

I silently climbed out of bed, careful to make sure the bed didn't shift, and I went over to my closet. I slipped on a dark grey 3/4 sleeve v neck shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, short black trenchcoat, and slipped on my black combats silently. I looked over my shoulder to see Erik was still sleeping. I sighed and went back over to my side of the bed. I grabbed a Post-It note and wrote on it that I was going to OakWood Cemetery to say goodby to Hunter just so when he wakes up he'll know where I went.

Last thing I need is for him to worry I was kidnapped again and then raise Hell all over the city of Austin.

I headed downstairs and grabbed a granola bar and a bottle of apple juice. I shoved them in my coat pockets and grabbed my wallet, shoving it in my back pocket, and snagged my truck keys. opened the front door and saw it was raining.

Well that would explain why it's a bit dark out for being eight in the morning.

I grabbed my umbrella and stepped out the front door. I opened the umbrella and ran over to my truck. I climbed inside and shook the umbrella out before I closed it. I closed the door and put the keys in the ignition. I turned the keys in the ignition and pulled out of the driveway.

XxX

I clutched to the bouquet of red and black roses in one hand while I clutched to my umbrella with the other as I stared at the cemetery. I took a deep breath and shivered as the cold wind hit me. Judging by the dark clouds above me, I could tell it was going to rain again soon, but that did not waver the fact I wanted to see Hunter's grave.

I took another deep breath and slipped through the gate. I walked down the path towards Hunter's grave. I felt silent tears rolling down my face and I let out a shaky breath. "_You were once my one companion, you were all that mattered, You were once a friend and brother then my world was shattered..._" I sang sadly. I stepped up some small steps.

"_Wishing you were somehow here again. Wishing you were somehow near...Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed somehow you would be here_." My voice broke as I sang. "_Wishing I could hear your voice again, knowing that I never would. Dreaming of you won't help me to do all that you dreamed I could._"

I looked around my surroundings and frowned as I saw an angel statue that was worn out and I could barely make out the face. The angel's cold eyes did not help the sad look on the angel's face.

"_Passing bells and sculpted angels, cold and monumental. Seem for you the wrong companions, you were warm and gentle...too many childish fears make me fight back these tears. Why can't the past just die?!_" I sang deeply and I saw his grave coming up.

"_Wishing you were somehow here again, knowing we must say goodbye. Try to forgive me, teach me to live on. Give me the strength to try! No more memories, no more silent tears_," I stopped at his grave and I fought back a sob, "_no more crying for the wasted years_."

I fell down onto my knees and laid the flowers on his grave. I chocked out a sob and I hugged myself. "_Help me say goodbye...forgive me and help me finally say...goodbye_!" I chocked out as I sang. I covered my face with my hands and started crying. It started raining heavily and I opened my umbrella and held it up.

"You remember how a couple of years ago how I was depressed and I would never tell you why. Well I never told you, because you would think I was crazy. However, I now realize I should have told you but it's to late now." I mumbled.

"However, I am going to tell you now and I can only hope that you can hear me. On that night when Hector tried to drown me I had somehow ended up in the world of the Phantom of the Opera and I had discovered the most shoking thing ever. Remember when I told you about I had a friend named Erik and I can communicate to him through a very unique way? Well Erik turned out to be the Opera Ghost. You already knew how Andrew Lyold Webber's Phantom of the Opera went and the story did go as that though I did change some things. Like for one I ended up hanging Buquet because he was trying to kill me first, I prevented Christine from losing her engagement ring, I was forced to take Raoul to Erik's lair because he had a gun pointed at my head-Erik was not happy about that-, and I ran from Paris with Erik-he didn't get a kiss from Christine because I cofessed to him that I was-and still am-in love with him." I told him.

"Well as I lived with him in a beautiful mansion that I still swear is a castle, Erik revealed to me that he was in love with me as well. We ended up getting married and then a month after we got married I got kidnapped by Erik's boss named Monsieur Andrews and he was a royal pain in the arse you would have hated Monsieur Andrews just as much as Erik did. You might have even debated whether you should have killed him just as many times Erik did. I think the only reason why Erik didn't kill him was because we were trying not to get caught. Well as I was saying, Monsieur Andrews brought me to the Opera Populaire where the Vicomte and the managagers were trying to imprison Erik and I was leverage." I continued my story.

I could imagine how unhappy he would have been from the fact I was kidnapped.

"Erik, as the dark prince on a black fiery steed that I always see him as, came to my rescue and manage to get me free. During our escape we were cornered and Monsieur Andre shot me in the shoulder. I fell in the lake and somehow came back to my time on the night Hector tried to drown me. I was depressed because I was seperated from my husband and I found on the day Richard pushed me down those stairs I was one month pregnant with Erik's child however I had lost the baby. You were going to be an uncle but Richard ended up murdering your niece or nephew." I chocked out. I blinked away the tears I had no idea were building up till my vision became blurry and took a deep breath.

"However, on my world tour I had discovered that Erik had also came into the 21st century and he had been in Paris all this time looking for me as he was also trying to adjust to living in the 21st century. We found each other in London after a performance and since then we haven't really been seperated from each other for a long time except for when I was kidnapped once again by Johnathon. Erik came to save me while I managed to escape. Also I'm pregnant again with Erik's child...well children since it's twins. Erik and I are going to be moving to Paris." I added.

Now here comes the hard part.

I took a deep breath and looked at Hunter's name that was engraved on the tombstone. Sure let's just set you off in another wave of tears! "I love you, Hunter, and I know I need to finally accept the fact you're gone. Please just give me the strength I had given you to live on through the suffering you had to endure to be able to say farewell." I chocked out.

I buried my face in my hand and started sobbing.

Hunter was never going to be able to hold his nieces or nephews, he was never going to find someone who makes him happy as much as Erik makes me happy, he was never going to have the expereince of being a parent, he was never going to experience getting married to the one he loves, and he wasn't going to be a movie director like he had dreamed of being all because Hector had to damage Hunter's heart!

"**Wandering child, so lost, so helpless. Crying over a lost future." **I heard a familiar voice singing, his voice echoing all around me. I looked up and looked around.

Erik must have woken up and found my note then got dressed for the day and went off to find me. I hope he had called a cab and didn't walk all the way here in the rain!

"Erik?" I chocked out. Nothing. I forced back a sob and looked around for something different. "_Angel or lover, husband or phantom, Who is it there, staring_?" I sang softly. I felt a pair of familiar strong warm arms wrap around me from behind and I turned around in his arms. I buried my face in his chest, and was releived that he wasn't even wet.

"Erik, Hunter will never get to see his nieces or nephews, he isn't going to find someone who makes him happy like you make me happy, he can't even follow his dreams all because Hector damaged his heart!" I cried. Erik rubbed my back and kissed my head. "I know, mon amour, I know." He whispered.

"He was just a little boy! Why did he have to die so soon? Why couldn't he die at an old age?!" I cried. "I honestly don't know, Hope, I really don't, but you need to look at the postive side to this. He is no longer suffering and he can finally see his birth parents." Erik reminded me. I blinked when that thought sank in.

He finally gets to see mom and dad and he is no longer in pain. He doesn't have to worry anymore about taking his medicines, he can be happy and no longer have to be abused. I was so upset about what he could never experince that I had never thought about the fact he is with momand dad and is no longer in pain.

I smiled and looked up at Erik with some stray tears. He kissed my forehead and wiped away the stray tears. "You're right." I whispered. He smiled softly and pulled away. He got onto his feet and opened up his umbrella. "Come on let's get you and the babies home and I'll fix you something to warm you back up." He offered as he held out his hand. I grinned and placed my hand in his outstreched hand.

He lifted me up onto my feet and squeezed my hand gently. I smiled at him and looked over at Hunter's grave. "Goodbye, Hunter. I'll try to see you when I'm visiting America." I promised and with that Erik and I walked away from Hunter's grave.


	31. Chapter 31

**I'm baaaaaack! :D**

**Alrighty lovelies...after working all week till I could barely stand being on my feet, listening to nothing **_**but**_** music from Phantom of the Opera, and a lovely reader's idea. I have gotten over the writer's block...for now. I am pretty sure it's going to come back ten fold and bite me in the butt. *grimaces* yikes!**

**Anywho...**

**A special shout out to LimitedLegendFTW for the idea! *applause***

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Phantom of the Opera**

**Now enjoy the story lovelies! **

A problem with your husband being you manager when you are becoming a famous singer from a sympohic heavy metal band is that he can't seem to get a break from the phone when tv shows want to interview you all because the paparazzi and press are going nuts about your mystery husband finally being revealed and they want to pry on why you were at a doctor's clinic a couple of days ago.

I was curled up on the couch watching Erik pace around the living room trying get a tv show interview arranged because we both have realized they are not going to stop till they get what they want.

Answers.

Erik was in a middle of an arguement on trying to explain I can't do the interview in three weeks because I'll be moving out of America on someone on the other end of the bluetooth-I seriously need to stop staring at him in shock when he does something with modern technology.

I laid down on my back, proping my feet up on the arm of the couch, and sighed heavily from both feeling and feeling ignored by my husband. I knew Erik wasn't ignoring me, but probably due to the damn hormones that the babies have wacked out I feel like I am.

Erik walked over to me and motioned me to sit up. I raised an eyebrow and sat up. He sat down where my head was and I rested my head on his lap. I smiled up at him and he ran his fingers through my hair. He rolled his eyes, obviously about something the person on the other end of the bluetooth has said because he had an irritated look on his face.

"So you're saying the only available options for the interview tonight or the day my client is moving out of America?" He asked darkly. Yep he is very irritated with whomever is on the other end. "Might as well pick tonight, Erik, it's already arranged that I am out of this house in three weeks." I suggested quietly. He looked down at me and looked at me concerned.

"Are you sure?" He asked softly. I nodded and smiled at him. "It's in New York." He told me. "Well if we just take the band's plane. It's just a three hour flight, so if we get on the plane like around 12pm we can be there at most likely 4pm." I pointed out.

He smirked and kissed my forehead. "Clever girl." He praised. "Fine we'll do the show tonight." Erik growled.

XxX

I squeezed Erik's hand as we waited for the stage director to tell us when our cue to walk in. Erik looked down at me and kissed my head. "Are you nervous?" He whispered. I shook my head. "I know you are though." I whispered. I could feel how nervous he was and I understood why.

"Don't I have every reason _to_ be nervous?" He whispered back. I looked up at him and smiled at him. "I understand why you are, silly, and you have every right to be nervous. However, there is nothing to be nervous about. They won't ask for you to take off the mask and if they do...they will have to face the wrath of your pregnant wife who has a bad temper and wacked out hormones because of the babies." I assured him quietly.

He chuckled, and I could tell some of the nerves were eased a bit. "Alright we are on commercial break. Go ahead and take your seats and try to break the ice with the host." The stage director informed us. I nodded and gave Erik's hand one more squeeze. We headed up onto the set and the tv host for _The Late Night Show_ got up from his seat and walked over to us.

"Thanks for accepting the offer to be on the show." He told us and held out his hand. I shook his hand and smiled. "Well we were kind of bein harrassed by everyone." I admitted. "Let me guess...about how your mystery husband is finally not a mystery anymore and about the fact the press and paparazzi had found you both-thanks to their "amazing" stalker skills-at a doctor's clinic?" He asked.

"Pretty much, but I think it's more about my mystery husband." I admitted. He muttered some kind of form of agreement. "Speaking of my mystery husband, David. Let me introduce you to him." I told him and nodded my head towards Erik when I noticed how Erik was not liking how the host was only focused on me. David looked over at him and gave Erik a polite smile and held out his hand. "I'm David." He introduced himself. Erik took his hand and shook it. "Erik Destler." Erik introdcuded himslef.

"Well, Erik, I have to say you are a very lucky man. You have a beautiful wife who has an amazing talent and good personality. I bet you have a lot of men to fight off her." David teased. Erik had a mischivious glint in his eyes. "Oh just a few but I always win the fight." Erik told him and winked at me. I rolled my eyes playfully. "So let's take a seat since commerical break is about to end?" David suggested nervously.

I wonder if Erik purposely made the host nervous...knowing Erik and his poseviness tendecies...I say he did that on purpose.

I nodded and took a seat in one of the arm chairs and Erik sat down in the armchair that was close to David's desk, which caused David to scoot his chair a little. I caught Erik had a triumphant look in his eyes as if what he was trying to do was a success.

Yep he definetly did that on purpose.

**Erik, there is really no need for you to make the the tv show host nervous...Hope has her eyes only on you.**

**Erik: Old habits die hard.**

**Me: -.- *sighs heavily and shakes head***


	32. Chapter 32

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Phantom of the Opera**

**Now enjoy the story lovelies! **

"And welcome back here is our tonight guest stars, Hope and Erik Destler." David announced when commercial break was over. The audience cheered and I waved at the audience. "So much for keeping your husband a mystery like you both were hoping on, huh?" David teased me when the audience's applause died down. "Some times things don't go as you hoped it would." Erik told him and looked over at me. I winked at him, knowing exactly what he was refrerring to. "Hope, I'm curious how did you and your husband meet?" David asked.

Crap, I didn't think he was going to go straight to talking about Erik! Okay time to do a modernized version of what Erik and I told Nadir and change somethings. "Well Erik and I met each other when we were kids at a park." I told him. Well that was where I found the necklace that I wear that had allowed me to communicate to Erik before I found out he was the Phantom of the Opera and he was from the nineteenth century.

"So you two have known each other for decades?" David asked in amazement. "Well a little over a decade." I corrected him. "So were you two immeaditely friends when you two first met?" He asked. "Honestly I would say we were but I have no idea how Erik felt when he was nine and was constantlly being pestered by a five year old." I told him.

Erik rolled his eyes.

"You, mon amour, were not pestering me. I actually enjoyed spending time with you, even if you were a curious little thing then." Erik assured me. I blushed a little as I remembered all the times I questioned Erik when I was five. Some questions I had asked were pretty out there but also expected of a five year old.

"So when did you two fall in love with each other?" David asked. "Well I always had a crush on Erik as I was growing older but that crush turned into something more later on. However, I didn't realize it until the hard way when he was chasing after another girl." I admitted. "Ouch! I hate it when you don't realize somthing until it's to late." David told me.

Erik gave me an apologetic look, obviously he was still very sorry for hurting me when he was with Christine. "But in the end he gave up chasing after her after I finally fessed up about my feelings for him and he apologized for hurting me and he said he was going to sort out his feelings for me." I told him. I heard a few aws from the audience. "So when did you finally figured out your feelings for Hope?" David asked.

Actually now that I think about it...when _did_ Erik figured out that he loved me?

I looked over at Erik with a curious look. Erik patted my hand reassuringly. "I actually knew I always had strong feelings for Hope but I just wasn't sure if it was brotherly feelings or something more. However, I didn't figure out that I was in love with her till she decided to keep some distance between us so I could sort my feelings for her better." Erik confessed.

He must really enjoy my hugs or something then if that seems to drive him to the point of figuring things out.

"I was upset about out it to...but I am sorry about doing that." I apologized sheepishly. Erik chuckled a little and squeezed my hand. "It's fine...just don't you dare do that again!" Erik growled. I smiled innocently. I don't know I might do it again if I want to give Erik some motivation on figuring something out.

"Alright so can you explain some things for us? Why exactly did you both decide that the mysterious husband bit should be put to an end?" David asked. "You can thank the paparazzi for that one, David. Erik took on the role of being the band's new manager-by the way everyone in the band enjoys having him as a manager-and met up with me in London. They took a picture of me and Erik kissing off stage when we were in Rome during our world tour and when we arrived at Paris I was being accused of having an affair with my manager so things needed to be cleared." I explained.

"So care to explain why you two were found at a doctor's clinic the other day?" David asked. I looked over at Erik. "Do you seriously want them to know?" I mouthed. He shook his head. "However we came here to clear things up so we have no choice but to tell them." He mouthed. I nodded and looked over at David. "Well it wasn't because of a doctor's check up. It was for an ultrasound." I told them.

David stared at us blankly for a moment, obviously not putting it all together yet, and I snickered.

He blinked and stared at Erik and I confused.

Wait for it.

He blinked again and his eyebrows furrowed.

Wait for it.

He looked like he was in deep thought as if he was trying to let it sink in.

Wait for it.

His eyes widen. "YOU'RE PREGNANT?!" He gasped while accidentally falling back with his chair. Erik and I bursted out lauging from his foolishness and the audience gasped in shock. "Yes I'm pregnant. Six weeks at that." I told him. David got up and set his chair back up. "Congradulations." He told us and everyone started applauding. "So when is the bun in the oven due?" He asked.

I mimicked zipping my lips and everyone pleaded for me to tell them. I shook my head and Erik snickered. "How about some questions from the audience?" David asked. Something tells me Erik and I are going to be here longer than we were hoping for.


	33. Chapter 33

**Warning: Due to Hope going through bloody mood changes you might be a tad confused when suddenly her knickers are in a knot when at first they weren't.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Phantom of the Opera**

**Now enjoy the story lovelies! **

After a couple of weeks of packing and shipping things that I was going to take with me when I move to Paris, Erik and I had got on the band's plane and went to Paris. Before I left the Marcus, Adam, and Zane had given me a few farewell presents. Some of them were maternity shirts with our band's logo-I'm assuming they got my size right because of Erik for if that was not the case there is going to be a lot of explaining to do- and hilarious maternity shirts.

I had a warm welcome from James and the the other staff who works at Erik and I's house except from Cheyenne when I made it to Paris. She was giving me some looks that told me she wished I was hit by a bus and burned in Hell. Luckily for me looks can't kill.

Angel managed to get adjusted to living in Paris after a couple of days-which I figured she would because she is a very energetic dog-and would spend most of the time laying around in Erik and I's bedroom, following around the maids and James, or tearing Cheyenne's stuff.

My dog has learned well obviously.

I was getting pretty moody-most of the time I seemed to get very naggy or grumpy-and it was obviously pretty bad because Erik started keeping some distance from me. That really didn't help because I have been having some very funky dreams lately-which I found out was a typical pregnancy symptom-and Cheyenne seems to be really chasing after Erik lately.

My weird dreams really haven't helped me much because lately they been becoming so vivid and almost flet like it was real that I _swore_ it actually happened.

Lately I been having dreams-well Erik keeps telling me that they were just dreams and they never happened I am no longer sure because how vivid they are-about Erik cheating on me with Cheyenne.

I wouldn't blame him though if he was because I am getting somewhat fat and I have been outrageously moody. Even still if he is I am not going to be a happy camper and I will show him the true wrath of his pregnant wife!

I was looking around for Erik and I noticed I haven't bumped into Cheyenne lately. I looked over at Erik's study to see the door was closed. Erik doesn't keep it close unless he's in there doing paperwork, so he must be in there. I headed over to the study and was about to open the door when I heard Erik telling some girl to get out of his study, he's busy working.

"Come on, Mr. Destler, just forget about Mrs. Destler." Cheyenne pleaded. That was all I needed to hear. I slammed the door open and saw Cheyenne leaning over Erik's desk as if she was trying to lean over for a kiss whle Erik was glaring at her and leaning as far away from her as his office chair could allow him.

Well obviously I should stop letting my pregnancy dreams and hormones mess with my head because clearly Erik wants nothing to do with Cheyenne and there was no way they could have been doing something and suddenly get in this postition when they didn't know I was looking for Erik.

Erik looked over in my direction and looked a bit relived to see me. "Get the fuck away from my husband right now, bitch. I am not in the fucking mood to put up with you trying to hit on my husband!" I snapped at her, causing her to jump away from Erik's desk and staring at me surprised then she narrowed her eyes at me.

Is she seriously foolish enough to challenge me?

Does the girl know I have no issues committing murder right here and now and get away with it because I will be considered legaly insane?

Erik looked at her as if she was stupid.

"And what are you going to do about it if I try to make your husband see that I'm a better choice than a fat ass bitch who needs to go into a pychiatric ward?" She challenged. "You do not want to find out." I hissed. Erik got up from his desk and walked over to me. "Hope, it's not worth it. Just calm down and let me handle this. I can't have you fighting my battles." Erik told me calmly.

What if Erik knew I was going to bust into the room and this is all planned?

"When you say handle this do you mean go back to either breaking up with her or go back to doing whatever you two were doing before I bursted in?" I hissed. Erik groaned and rolled his eyes. "Hope, what in the world has got you so convinced I am having an affair?" He demanded. "You're avoiding me and it's obviously because I'm fucking fat and so damn moody!"I snapped at him.

"I'm not avoiding you!" He snapped.

"Uh...is this turning into a fight?" Cheyenne asked sheepishly, obviously confused as to why I suddenly changed targets on who my wrath should be directed at. I looked over at her and glared at her. "Shut the fuck up and sit down on the couch. I'll come over and beat the shit out of you for calling me fat soon." I snapped at her.

"But you just-" "Just don't say anything and leave, Cheyenne." Erik ordered her. She nodded and ran out of the room, closing the door behind her, before I had a chance to say anything which pissed me off more.

"So your going to go and protect your fucking mistress?" I snapped at him. Erik growled out of frustration and gently grabbed my forearms. "She is not my mistress. I don't have any mistresses and I never will. I only want you, Hope, and I don't care if you are becoming so moody or that your changing physically a little because of the pregnancy." Erik told me calmly.

I felt my eyes water and I looked down, feeling bad that I was accusing him of such things. "I'm sorry that I accused you of having a mistress." I chocked out. I felt him gently grab my chin and tilt my head up. "It's fine, Hope." He assured me and tears started rolling down my cheeks.

Erik wiped them away and pulled me into his arms. "What is it this time?" He asked. I buried my face in his chest and clung to him. "If you are not avoiding me then why do I get to barely see you?" I chocked out. Erik chuckled and kissed the top of my head.

"Did you forget your birthday was coming up in a few weeks?" He asked in disbelief. My eyes widen in shock and I blushed brightly. "Er...a little." I admitted sheepishly. Erik chuckled again and tightened his arms around me. I looked up at him an smiled at him a little. "So you just been busy planning something for my birthday?" I asked. He nodded and kissed my forehead.

"That and work." He admitted. I grimaced. "And having a moody wife accusing you of the most outrageous things or crying over stupid things doesn't help, huh?" I asked. "No it doesn't but if she would like I could erase all those doubts those dreams and hormones had created." He offered while giving me a seductive smile.

I giggled as he ducked down and yanked me up into his arms. "Well didn't you promise me that we'll pick up what were doing in our room after it was interrupted by a sudden craving for a vanilla milkshake?" I asked. Erik chuckled and kissed my forehead. "Depends no sudden food cravings?" He asked. I shook my head and grinned. "Well then we better hurry and get to our room before one does come." He told me.

I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Take me to Aquistria!" I told him. He looked at me confused. "What's Aquistria?" He asked. I blushed brightly out of embarrassment. "I'll explain later...just let's get to our room before I die from embarrassment." I mumbled sheepishly.

**You can thank my bronies friends for the Aquistria idea oh and bronies is your hint as to where Aquistria is from. Don't kill me if I spelled it wrong. **


	34. Chapter 34

**Sorry about the late update lovelies...I have been busy getting my house ready for guests that are visting this week...I just now got a chance to access the story.**

**Erik: I still don't know what is Equestria...**

**Hope: Erik, please don't make me have you watch the tv show it's from...**

**Erik: *confused* You act like it's going to torture me or something...**

**Me: You are too dark for the show...it will corrupt your sexy dark and mysterious personality.**

**Erik: 0.o'**

**Hope: You better not be hitting on my husband!**

**Me: 0.0 ...*runs for my life***

**Hope: Get back here! *runs after authoress***

**Erik: *sighs and looks at readers* Well then I guess I have to open the story for you all...**

**Phans: *squeals* **

**Erik: *pales and slowly looks over at Phans* 0.0' I thought my water trap killed you all...**

**Phan #1: I got the rope!**

**Phan #2: I got the chair!**

**Erik: *looks at readers* Enjoy the story! AngelxofxLoveStories does not own me or Phantom of the Opera *throws smokebomb and runs like Hell***

**Phans: AFTER HIM!**

**There is nothing scarier than Phangirls...**

I woke up to someone kissing my shoulder gently and I smiled lazily. I rolled over onto my back and saw none other than Erik with an impish grin."Goodmorning, mon amour. Happy birthday." He greeted softly. I smiled warmly and pecked his cheek. "Thank you, and a good morning to you as well." I yawned. Erik must have known he is very lucky that I love him, because he wouldn't have woken me up to wish me a happy birthday.

He got off the bed and I saw he was already dressed for the day except for the fact he hadn't donned on his wig and mask yet. He was dressed in a dark grey dress shirt, very black jeans, and black steel toe boots.

I decided I should get dressed for the day since I'm awake now thanks to my lovely husband wanting to wake me up, who is very lucky that I love him otherwise I would be raising Hell! I climbed out of bed and my eyes widen when I noticed my stomach was even larger than it was a couple of weeks ago and I knew exactly who were the cause of it.

My two little buns in the oven.

I looked over my shoulder to see Erik adjusting his jet black wig with fringe. I looked back at my stomach and grimaced when I saw my shirt that was already two sizes larger than my original shirt size was way too tight! Looks like it's time to briny out the maternity clothes. I headed over to my side of the walk-in closet and searched for my maternity clothes I had bought just in case _this _happened. I raised an eyebrow when I couldn't find them.

Okay where did my genius self put them?

I looked around again and sighed in defeat. "Hey, Erik, do you by any chance know where I had put my maternity clothes?" I called. "In the back of your side of the closet, mon amour." He told me. I pull my clothes to the side and indeed saw my maternity clothes.

I changed into a maternity dark grey drapey cowl-neck long sleeve shirt, and black maternity skinny jeans. I slipped on a pair of black slipper booties. It's Febuary and my feet were freezing cold and unless Erik decided we were going to go somewhere today for my birthday, this girl refuses to walk around bare footed on the cold wood floor!

I slipped on a black sweater coat and stepped out of the closet. Erik looked over-now donned with his signature half white mask and the black wig with fringe-and had a mischivieous look in his eyes which was suddenly replaced with curiousity.

I raised an eyebrow and cocked my head to the side. "What?" I asked. "When did you get that necklace?" He asked. I grabbed the necklace that had allowed me to communicate to Erik when he was in the nineteenth century and pointed at it. "This?" I asked.

He shook his head and walked over to me. "I know when you got that one, I'm referring to the other one." He told me. "What other one? I only have one necklace on." I told him. He gently grabbed my shoulder and turned me around so I could face the full vanity mirror and placed his hands gingerly around me neck.

I felt a velvet ribbon around my neck suddenly and he pulled his hands away to reveal a black velvet ribbon chocker necklace with a silver phoenix wing. My jaw dropped and I looked at him through the mirror.

"H-how did you?" I stammered. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me from behind. "A magician never reveal secrets, remember?" He teased. I rolled my eyes jokingly and smiled at him. "Thank you by the way for the necklace. I love it." I told him.

He kissed my cheek and tightened his arms that were around me. "I figured you would, my little phoniex." He told me. I heard the familiar sound of Cheyenne screaming in horror and I smirked darkly.

Hmm what did Angel do this time that I should give her a treat for this time?

"MY VINTAGE DRESS AND SHOES ARE RUINED!" She screamed.


	35. Chapter 35

**Okay I know it's a bad time for a super long time skip (but that didn't seem to stop me in the last book lol) but I am going to do a five month time skip for one reason..I am getting bloody tired of writing all the stages of the first trimester of pregnancy and it's drying out the story soooo I am skipping to the babies being due in two months oh and I am bringing back some action that I will make sure will not harm the babies...I know Erik, Hope, and all of you lovely readers would not take that well if the babies were harmed. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Phanotm of the Opera**

**Enjoy the story lovelies :3**

_**Five Months Later...**_

I wanted to give Erik something for being an amazing husband and being very patient with me with all my crazy pregnancy symptoms that at times I could tell were about to drive him up the wall.

You would think since I know my husband almost as well as the back of my hand that it wouldn't be so hard, but surprisingly it's not. Especially since I want it to be perfect and different. Also it seems that my husband always goes off and get things he wants, which crosses off buying him a gift.

I couldn't write him a song cause I have done that a few times. I could craft him something but it's hard to get him to allow his measurements to be taken since he has trust issues still-of course I'm an excetion to that but I don't want to make it obvious when I want the gift to be a surprise.

I sighed heavily and crossed an idea off my list of gift ideas. I rubbed my temple as I tried to think of something else I could do. I looked down at my large stomach and rubbed it, earning a small kick from one of my precious buns in the oven. "What do you think mommy should give to daddy?" I asked them, even though I know they wouldn't be able to answer me.

"Yesh, Hope! You move to Paris only five months ago and already you are talking to your stomach?" I heard Adam tease behind me. I spun around in my chair to see Adam smirking at me with a very flamboyant looking man standing behind him with a curious look on his face. "Adam, what are you doing here in Paris?!" I gasped and got up from my seat.

Both mens eyes widened at the sight of my stomach and I ignored their looks as I gave Adam a friendly hug. He patted my back and pulled me away a little. "Damn girl you have became huge!" He commented. I narrowed my eyes jokingly. "Not wise words to say to a pregnant woman, babe." The flamboyant man behind him warned.

Babe?

Wait a second...is Adam?

"Adam, have you finally came out of the closet?" I asked. He chuckled and nodded and pulled the flamboyant man who called him babe over to his side and hooked his arm with his. "Hope, this is my boyfriend Justin. Justin, this is my fellow bandmate Hope." He introduced us. I held my hand out to Justin and Justin took my hand and pressed a polite kiss on my knuckles.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Madame Destler. I am a huge fan of yours." He told me. "Why thank you, Justin, and it's a pleasure to meet you as well." I told him polietly then made a stern face as I crossed my arms over my chest. "You better be treating my bandmate well cause I don't take well to anyone hurting my family and my bandmates _are _my family." I warned.

He chuckled and nodded as he wrapped an arm over Adam's shoulders. "I would never dare dream of breaking Adam's heart!" He assured me. I nodded approvingly and made the "I got my eyes on you" hand motion.

Adam rolled his eyes and shook his head with a small smile on his face.

"So, Hope, what are you trying to do for Erik?" He asked, obviously trying to change the subject. I sighed heavily and grabbed my notebook. "I wanted to give Erik a surprise gift for being an amazing husband and being patient with me with all of my crazy pregnancy symptoms but the problem is I can't figure out what to give him, because he always goes and buy things he wants and I have already wrote a few songs for him." I told him.

"Does this Erik love the song you have written for him?" Justin asked. I nodded. "But I have already written songs about how much I love him and I want to do something different." I mumbled. "Hey isn't Erik a muscian?" Adam asked.

I nodded and Justin's eyes lit up as if he had an idea. "Has this Erik written any songs?" He asked. "When has he not been writting any songs?!" I laughed. "How about you perform one of his songs for him?" He suggested.

"I'm not sure about that. I don't want to use one of his songs without permission." I mumbled. I honestly didn't feel comfortable about using Erik's songs without his permission. I mean his music is his life just as my music is my life. I wouldn't appreciate it if someone went and used my songs without my permission and I'm pretty sure he would feel the same way.

I felt my cellphone vibrate and I pulled it out of my back pocket to see it was a text from Erik asking me where I was. Whoops I forgot to tell him. "Hey I gotta get going. Erik doesn't know where I am and he is getting worried about me." I told them. "He is still over worries about you?" Adam asked in disbelief. I smiled sheepishly and nodded. "Well he has good reasons to." I told him.

"Tomorrow do you want to meet up at our hotel and we can help you figure out what you should give to Erik?" Adam suggested as I texted Erik saying I was at my favorite cafe and asking if he could pick me up. "Depends. I have a doctor's appointment at one in the afternoon." I told him. "Four?" He asked. "Sounds like a plan then." I told him and gave him a friendly hug.

"See you later, Hope." He told me and returned my hug. "See you later, Adam, and it was nice meeting you, Justin." I told them both and headed for the exit when I saw Erik's car pull up. Gee something tells me he was out searching for me, already afraid I had gotten kidnapped. I slipped out the door and went over to Erik's car. Erik came out of the car and rushed over to me, the side of his face that was visble was filled with relief and concern.

He pulled me into his arms in a protective embrace and I buried my face in his shirt. "Why the hell didn't you tell me where you were?" He growled. I looked up at him and smiled innocently. "Sorry about that. I have just been pretty forgetful the last few days. I promise you I will make sure to let you know next time." I assured him. He sighed and nodded and pressed his forehead against mine. "I'll hold you to that promise." He told me.

I smiled and pecked his lips. "Since when have I ever broken a promise I have made to you?" I asked. He chuckled and smiled at me. "You never have." He chuckled. I smiled at him. "And I plan to continue keeping my promises to you." I vowed.

**Me: Yesh, Erik, worry wort much?**

**Erik: I have every damn reason to worry. How many times now has she been kidnapped?**

**Me: Three...okay I guess you do have every right to worry.**


	36. Chapter 36

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Phantom of the Opera**

**Enjoy the story lovelies :3**

I looked at Erik curiously as he took me to the hotel Adam and his boyfriend were at. Erik wanted to make sure I didn't walk over to the hotel or took a cab then something happening with the babies. Even though the doctor assured us the babies were quite healthy, Erik worries and I knew it was only natural for him to worry.

"Erik, if someone wanted to perform any of your songs what songs would you be comfortable having being performed?" I asked. I had given a lot of thought about me performing one of Erik songs and I really thought it was a good idea. The trick was knowing which song he was okay being performed. He glanced over at me and raised an eyebrow. "Any reason you are asking this?" He asked.

I silently kicked myself for not thinking of what to say to that. I still couldn't lie to him unless I nod or shook my head.

Think, Hope, think!

What is an honest answer that I can tell him without him finding out about my suprise gift for him? I swore there could have been a light bulb over my head the moment I had an idea. "I'm just curious is all." I explained. He gave me a suspicous look. "Any reason why you are curious about it?" He asked.

Damnit! Why did he have to be such a genius?!

"Any reason why you are being suspiscious about your wife?" I asked, trying to doge the question by faking irritation. He sighed heavily and rolled his eyes. "I'll allow only my songs that are already performed to be performed." He told me.

That means he would only allow _Music of the Night _and _Past the Pont of No Return_. I can't use _Love Never Dies_ because Andrew Lyold Webber composed it, not Erik. Well that puts a damper to my plans.

He chuckled for some reason and I raised an eyebrow. "And what is that you find so funny?" I asked. "You looked as though something you were planning was ruined." He explained. _That's because it was_, I thought bitterly.

I wonder if maybe he would give me an exception.

"What if I wanted to sing a song you composed?" I asked. "Sorry, mon amour, not even you." He told me.

I fake pouted.

"You just hurt me deep. Right in here." I told him as I tapped where my heart is. He stopped the car and leaned over to kiss my cheek. "You know I love you." He told me. I smiled at him and pecked his lips. "I know you do and I love you as well. Forever and always." I told him and climbed out of the car."I'll text you when I'm ready to head back home." I told him.

He nodded and I closed the door behind me. I giggled as he rolled down the car window and leaned over. "Make sure Adam doesn't do something stupid. I don't think you would be able to take him to the hospital on your own." He teased me. "I'm pregnant not weak." I told him.

He gave me a stern look. "Hope." He said in a warning tone. I sighed heavily and rolled my eyes. "Yes, _**Mom**_, I get the hint." I said sarcastically and waved as I headed inside of the hotel.

Erik needs to tone down the over protectivness just a bit. He acts like I'm a super fragile porcliean doll and he has a cow when I try to do something on my own.

But I guess that is one of the many things I love about him. He's very _very_ caring to the point it's ridiculous.

**Sorry for the short chapter I had a brain fart. ^.^'**


	37. Chapter 37

**Me: Erik, please stop giving me the cold shoulder...**

**Erik : ...**

**Me: I'm sorry I haven't updated your story! Zero-**

**Erik: I knew it! You do like that pretty face vampire more than me!**

**Me: First of all he is a vampire hunter who is also a vampire, second of all he is smexy and so are you, and finally I like you both equally! You both are my favorite dark tortured characters! One more thing, don't you dare interrupt me again or I will delete this story and not only will I have angry phans but so will you. Do I make myself clear?**

**Erik: Are you threatening me?!**

**Me: I have every right to now let me finish my bloody sentence! Zero kept giving me ideas while you kept barging into his story and I have to go and be the peacemaker! I haven't had a chance to listen to not only your ideas but Hope's as well. I apologize for not updating and threatening you, but you need to stop being a child. You know I don't pick favorites.**

**Erik: -.- Alright...your forgiven.**

**Me: So I can now get onto the disclaimer for your story?**

**Erik: Yes**

**Me: Finally!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Phantom of the Opera**

**Enjoy the story lovelies and sorry for the delay! ^.^'**

"He won't let you sing any of his songs?!" Adam gasped in disbelief. I shrugged and took a sip of my water. "It's not like it's a bad omen or anything, Adam. He has his reasons for it obviously, and although that does throw out a brilliant idea down the drain, there is always another idea." I assured him.

Justin rubbed his chin for a moment and his eyes suddenly lit up as if he had an idea. "I'm assuming from the fact he wears the Phantom of the Opera mask he is probably a huge fan of the musical. Maybe you can sing a song from the musical?" He suggested. I wanted to do a ix

Hell no one but me knows that he is the Phantom of the Opera and I'm not sure if my children should know because it would be very difficult to explain to them.

I winced when one of my said children kicked a little to rough. I rubbed my large stomach and looked over at Justin. "Actually he doesn't like the _Phantom of the Opera _all that much but he does see himself in the Phantom so he wears the mask as an appreciation to him. He doesn't mind the songs but there is very little of songs that I could use as a solo." I told him.

"What about _Love Never Dies_?" He asked. I raised an eyebrow. "The song from the musical or the musical itself?" I asked. "The song. I could help you practice the song at my apartment. I don't think we should have you practice at your home for the obvious reason." He told me. I nodded and let the idea of me singing _Love Never Dies _as my way of saying thank you to Erik for being an amazing husband and being patient with me throughout the pregnancy.

"Of course we would have to probably wait six or seven months after you give birth for you to perform. I don't think it would be a good idea to have a very pregnant woman singing on stage." He told me. I laughed and nodded. "I honestly don't blame you for thinking that. It would be kind of difficult for me and the chances I could go into labor while on stage would be pretty high." I told him. "Aw come on, Hope, live a little." Adam whined.

He has no idea I have already done that when I was in the nineteenth century. Running around as the Angel of Darkness, drank till I was very drunk and had a very awful hangover twice, and I married the Phantom of the Opera-and proud to be married to him.

I think I had lived a little for a lifetime.

"Sure and while I'm at it let's have a concert and while you are preforming I'll have you hooked up to a machine that will make you experience what a pregnant woman experiences during labor." I said sarcastically. Justin and Adam both paled a bit and I smirked darkly. "Now I remember why we never messed with you...you are a very demented woman!" He told me. I smiled proudly. "If you are scared of me now. You will be terrified when Erik and I start plotting together." I told him which only caused him to pale even more, probably from the very thought.

"Demented woman, clearly a demented man. Yep they're the perfect couple." Justin announced. "And there might be a good...100% chance our children might both turn out demented as we are." I added.

"I feel sorry for the poor fool who decides to mess with the Destler family then." Adam grumbled.

"I would too, Adam, I would too." I told him.

There would be no doubt in my mind I would have to restrain Erik if one of our children starts getting picked on at school. The last thing that is needed is for Erik to Punjab a foolish grade school kid when the situation could be handled without the Punjab Lasso's return. Actually I'm afraid of what will happen when our daughter has a boyfriend and she brings the boy over to meet her father. I may have to hide all the possible things that could be used as a weapon and handcuff Erik's hands so he won't strangle the poor boy!

**Now _I_ feel sorry for their children if they start dating! Can you imagine how Erik would scare the boy to make sure his little girl is safe-that is if he has a daughter... you guys will not know till after Hope gives birth! Bwhahahahahahahahahahaha! }:D**


	38. Chapter 38

**Now here is where things are about to get alittle tense**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Phantom of the Opera**

**Enjoy the story lovelies :3**

**~ERIK'S POV~**

I finished writting the last note of a song I was composing when I heard a car pulling up to the driveway. I raised an eyebrow and got up from my piano bench and headed over to my study since I would have a better glance at who pulled up the driveway.

I pulled back the curtains to see a light blue Toyata Prius C and in the car was Hope and some dirty blonde hair man that could have passed off as a descendant of that fop whom Christine loved. I noticed Hope was looking a bit sheepish and the man climbed out of the car. He opened the door for Hope and helped her out of the car.

I would have just went back to the Music room and hide the song I was composing but the fact I had never seen this man before and it looked as though Hope and him were getting along quite well as if they had known each other for a long time, was bothering me.

I felt my blood boil when my Hope hugged him and he dared to return the embrace. I opened the window a crack when I noticed they were talking after Hope _finally_ pulled away from him. "See you Monday at four?" Hope asked. The man nodded and headed over back to the driver's side of the car. "I will come by to pick you up at three twenty." He told her before climbing in his car.

I did not dare want to come the conclusion but the fact Hope was very not open about the reason why she need to go to that hotel earlier today and she has been very distant lately and now what I'm witnessing with my own eyes forced me to come this painful conclusion.

Hope is having an affair with another man.

I shook my head and quickly closed the window and curtain when I saw Hope was heading for the front door. I can't just go off those things as proof that she is having an affair. I know she still loves me. If she didn't still love me she would have left me probably.

**~HOPE'S POV~**

Justin offered to take me home since he was going to drop Adam off at the airport anyway. I knew at this time Erik was busy composing or playing the piano so I saw no harm in getting a ride from Justin. Besides it's not like a gay guy was going to try something on me anyways.

Adam was dropped off first since he couldn't be late to his flight, which allowed Justin and I time to discuss what time we should meet up and for how long we should practice.

Justin's jaw dropped when he pulled up in the driveway to my house and I knew exactly why. "That was my reaction when I found out I was going to be living here with my husband." I told him. "When you said house I assumed you ment a nice and cozy one story house not a three story _mansion_." He gasped. "I just now stopped referring this place to a castle." I admitted sheepishly as he stopped the car.

He got out of the car and opened the passenger door for me, which I was grateful for because I think I was going to have issue trying to get out of the small prius if I had issues getting _in _the car. He held his hand out for me and I took his hand. He helped me out of the car and closed the passenger door. I gave him a friendly hug and he hugged me back.

"Thank you so much for giving me a ride and wanting to help me with my present for my husband." I told him as I pulled away. He smiled and rubbed his neck sheepishly. "It's no problem. I can tell you really love your husband very much and I'm willing to help out a friend of my Adam." He told me.

I smiled and nodded. "Well I really appreciate it Justin. See you Monday at four?" I asked. He nodded and headed over to the driver's side of the car. "I will come by to pick you up at three twenty." He told me. I nodded and headed for the front door when he pulled away. I saw the curtain to Erik's study moving and I raised an eyebrow.

Odd...he isn't usually in his study at this time.

I shrugged it off and was about to open the door when the door flung open and I yelped from suprise. I sighed in relief and glared at Erik playfully. "You know it's really bad to be scarring a pregnant woman, right?" I asked jokingly as I slipped past him and headed upstairs to get my shoes off my swollen feet.

"No greeting kiss?" Erik asked in disbelief. "Erik, my feet are probably as big as an orange. I need to get out of these shoes and off my feet. If you want that kiss so bad then come and get it." I told him irriatebly.

Since when was he so demanding for kisses? Usually if he wants a kiss from me he'd just pull me into his arms and kiss me.

I headed over to Erik and I's room and sat down on the bed. I struggled to take off my slip on converse and sighed in relief when they were off. I grimaced at the size of my swollen feet and laid down on the bed. I sighed heavily and closed my eyes. I should probably apologize for being irriateble to him. He was just asking a simple question and I do usually greet him with a kiss when I come back home or he is back home.

I climbed out of bed and groaned when one of the twins kicked again, and my lower back started aching...once again for the fifth time today. I laid back down and rolled onto my left side, remembering the doctor had suggested to lay on my left side.

Ugh...being pregnant isn't fun.

I'm very uncomfortable and I just want my children to be born now! I'm getting tired of my lower back hurting and my feet and ankles being large as a grapefruit!

I heard the door knock and I grumbled some colorful words under my breath. "Come in if it's Erik!" I called. The door opened to reveal Erik and I smiled at him. I stopped smiling when I saw he had a very similar look in his eyes when he was going through a jealous rage when he wanted Christine.

I sat up slowly and got up from the bed. "Erik, what' wrong?" I asked as I walked over to him. I reached out to touch his cheek and I yelped when he grabbed my forearms tightly. He glared at me and I froze.

Is he seriously pissed off that I didn't give him a greeting kiss? I knew he still has insecurities but this is ridiculous!

"Erik, let got you're hurting me." I told him. "If I let you go, there is probably a good chance you may go sneaking off to that boy." He hissed. My eyes widen when I realized what was going on.

He saw me hug Justin and is now assuming the worst. Damn his insecurites and curse Christine for making those insecurities even worse!

"Erik, let me explain-" "You don't need to explain anything! I saw you two embracing each other outside! Did you forget you can't get anything past me?" He demanded. I clenched my jaw and narrowed my eyes.

"Oh nothing can get past you, eh? Then pray, tell. How was it that you were unmasked at the performance and your little plot to crash the chandlier a second time didn't go as planned? Shall I also remind you about Bouquet trying to sneak up on you during the Il Muto performance and only _I_ saw him trying to sneak over?" I demanded.

He clenched his jaw and his grip on my arms tightened even more. I winced a little from the pain. There might be some slight bruising there in the morning. "Erik, let me go now." I hissed. He shook his head and I shrank back in fear when I saw the anger in his eyes. Now I understand why Christine was always cowering when she was facing him.

It's quite scary to be the direct target of Erik's wrath.

"You are going to run back to him now that you finally woke up to the realization that you married a monster. However, you are not going anywhere. YOU BELONG TO ME!" He snapped. Erik was definetly not himself and obviously I was going to have to do something to snap him out of it. "Forgive for what I'm about to do." I pleaded and kneed him where the sun doesn't shine.


	39. Chapter 39

**Guest Reviews:**

**ribbonrose18: Well I did put at the begging of the chapter things were going to get tense and by tense I actually ment Erik was going to jump to conclusions thanks to his insecurites and get his knickers in a knot. Yes if Erik had just cooled down a bit and allowed Hope to explain what had transpired he wouldn't have gotten hurt.**

**Erik's angry is indeed scary O.O'**

**Don't worry things between them will get better...for I will use my authoress powers to make sure things get better for these two! **

**Well then now that Hope managed to hurt Erik in a very sensitive area, let's see if our phantom will listen...especially since he is down.**

**I wonder what punishment Hope plans on giving her husband for attacking her basically...oh yeah I know ; ^ )**

**Boys-if there are any reading this fanfiction-do not under **_**any **_**circumstances attack a heavily pregnant woman-or a woman for that matter-for Hell hath no fury compared to our scorn. **

**That and it's not cool. It's a jacka** move and many people will hate you for it...some peopel will even hunt you down and beat the crap out of you for it. Just telling the truth...especially in my family...any of us finds out a man has attacked a woman that is part of the family...the whole family(mainly the men because they won't let the woman get a chance) will hunt that person down and teach them a lesson.**

**Eh he...Anyways...**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Phantom of the Opera...or a grounded Erik**

**Enjoy the story lovelies.**

He let me go and dropped down to his knees. I backed away from him and slipped back on my converse, just in case Plan B was needed to take action-which was basically run as fast as I could down the stairs hop into Erik's car and drive off and don't come back for at least a day.

I waited till he was done groaning in pain to come over to him and kneel down next to him. "Are you ready to listen?" I asked. "Depends will you knee me below the belt again if I'm in to much pain to listen?" He groaned.

I grimaced and cupped his face. "I'm sorry. It was the only thing I could think of to get you to let me go and you can think a bit clearer." I admitted sheepishly. He nodded and I pecked his forehead. "First of all don't you dare call yourself a monster again. You know very damn well that you are not a monster. Second of all if you had let me finish my sentence I would explain to you that he is Adam's boyfriend." I explained.

That caused his groans of pain to be silenced and he looked up at me in shock. "Adam's what?" He said in disbelief. I rolled my eyes, and sighed. "His boyfrined. I was hugging him because I was grateful he gave me a ride home because I didn't want to bother you while you were composing." I explained. Well that was part of the reason I hugged him. I was also grateful he was going to help me with Erik's gift.

He groaned and wrapped an arm around me. He pulled me into his chest and rested his forehead agasint my shoulder. I petted his head, knowing he is probably now kicking himself for overreacting.

"I can't believe I just assumed you were going to leave me for another man." He groaned. I rolled my eyes and continue petting his head. "Obviously you just put the wrong pieces together and assumed the worst. However, you are not going to be getting off easy for attacking me and accusing me of having an affair." I growled as I pulled away.

He looked down shamefully and I went over to his side of the bed and tossed him his pillows.

"Grab some sheets and blankets and make the couch in your study comfortable because you are going to be sleeping in there for two weeks. Also no hugs, kisses, or amourous activites as well for those two weeks. Oh and none of my cookies I had baked this afternoon either," it was a battle for me to get in the kitchen but I managed to get in the kitchen after the kitchen staff and Erik finally relented, "I would have come up with something even worse but I think I have already done that when I kneed you down there." I told him cooly.

He looked over at our bed with a look as if he was telling the bed he was going to miss it and slowly got up off the floor, obviously he was still sore from me kneeing him, and he headed out of the room. I went over to the doorway and watched him head down the hall as if I had just given him the death sentence.

I jumped from someone tapping my shoulder and spun around to see it was only James. I sighed in relief and put my hand over my fast beating heart. "James, you scared the crap out of me." I breathed.

He gave me an apologetic look.

"Sorry about that, Mrs. Destler, I was just about to ask if you were alright. I was going to come and intervine but it appears you were able to handle the situation quite well." He told me. I nodded and smiled at him. "I'm alright, James, thank you for asking. However, I think you should probably help my husband make the couch in his study. Tell him his wife said not to throw a fit over you helping him." I whispered over to him low enough so Erik's super sensitive ears won't hear.

He nodded and followed after Erik. I sighed heavily and closed the door. I pinched the bridge of my nose and headed over to the bed and kicked my shoes off once again. I changed into my pajamas and climbed in the bed.

This is not only going to be torture for Erik but I just now remembered this is also going to be torture for me as well. However, I must stay strong and not let him off with the punishment no matter how much I'm going to miss having him by my side at night.

I looked over at the empty space next to me and groaned.

I just threw myself into Hell for two weeks! These two weeks better past by quickly!


	40. Chapter 40

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Phantom of the Opera...or a grounded Erik but I own a husband withdrawed Hope xD**

**Enjoy the story lovelies. :D**

After a few days since I basically grounded Erik, I was miserable from not being able to not curl up with my husband but I had to remind myself that it is needed to be done. I noticed I had lost a few pounds-which I am not complaining but I'm also concerned for my babies health. I was sitting on the couch in the library while rubbing my lower back where a constant pain that was at my lower back.

I have been hurting all morning!

I gave up decideing to shrug it off as a sign I'm having false labor..._again_. I sighed in relief when the pain subsided a bit and I closed my eyes. I'll try to take a nap since last night I couldn't sleep a wink because of my constant bathroom breaks. After a couple of minutes the cramping feeling returned again only this time it was stronger. I tried to wrack my brain on how to destinguish false from true labor according to my doctor for some reason.

Feels like mild menstural cramps and fades away completly...false labor.

Feels like the world's most painful menstural cramp and keeps intensifying...scream for your husband and get to the nearest hospital cause it's true labor.

My eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when the realization hit me. I sat up and headed over to the doorway. "Erik!" I called. He may still be in trouble but I think he can have a time off of groundment for a possible chance his children are coming today...a bit soon though but if the kids are feeling like they are ready to come out then they are going to come out whether I like it or not.

He didn't reply and I headed over to the stairs. "ERIK, I THINK THE BABIES ARE COMING!" I screamed. I heard running footsteps and I saw Erik, followed by James, running down the stair as if the devil himself was chasing them. Erik jumped over the rail, obviously feeling like he couldn't get down the stairs fast enough when he had only seven more steps, and landed on his hands and knees. James stopped and gawked at Erik.

Erik raced over to me and put his hands on my shoulders as he stared at me with panicked, fearful blue green eyes. "Are you sure?" He asked. "No...I just wanted to say that so I can see how fast you can run down the stairs and I'm just pretending to be in fucking pain." I said with bitter sarcasm.

Erik rolled his eyes and looked over at James-whom was still gawking. "James, stop your gawking and get the car!" Erik ordered. James blinked and resumed running down the stairs as fast as he could. Erik looked back at me and cupped my face. "Hope, breathe." Erik instructed.

I clenched my jaw as another wave of pain hit me. "I'm already doing that, Sherlock." I said acidly. He took a deep breath and looked at me sternly. "Breathe like how you were taught to do in the child birth classes." He told me. I nodded and did as he instructed.

"If this is what you are like before the child birth then I'm not sure I'm going to like how you are like when you _are_ giving birth."

XxX

**~ERIK'S POV~**

I paced around back in the hall where the delivery room was and cringed when I heard Hope screaming in pain. I was beyond furious! My wife was in pain and was screaming so loud I could hear her through the steel doors and here I am unable to do anything about it. I slammed my fist into the wall and I spun around when I felt someone placed their hand on my shoulder.

James held his hands up and I took a deep breath. "Take a seat, Mr. Destler. She's going to be in there for a long time." He told me as he nodded his head towards the few chairs in the hall. I sighed and sat down in one of the chairs, knowing he was right. Pacing and slamming my fist wasn't going to speed this up.

I cringed agan when I heard Hope scream and I covered my ears, unable to bear hearing her sceams of pain.

If there is even a divine being out there, _please _just make this go faster or make me temporary death so I can no longer hear her screams of pain!

"It's going to be alright, Mr. Destler, just try to distract yourself." James suggested. I rolled my eyes at the suggestion. As if I'm going to be able to distract myself when all I hear is Hope's screams and cries of pain.

This has been going on for almost two hours! I'm about to lose the very little sanity I already have!

There was suddenly a smaller cry in the room and I sat up, fearful as to what is going on. What if one of the children has my deformity and the doctor and nurses are going to try to kill the child while Hope is unable to fight?

The door opened a few minutes later and a male nurse came in holding something that was wrapped in a white blanket and was squirming. He looked over at me and walked over to me. "Are you the father to be?" He asked. I nodded woodnely, afraid of what he is going to say. He smiled at me.

"Congradulations you have a beautiful healthy baby girl." He told me as he carefully handed the bundle in the white blanket over to me, the bundle that was now in my arms stilled. He headed back in the room as Hope started screaming in pain again-obviously getting ready to deliver the next baby-and I looked down at the little creature in my arms. I felt my eyes water with tears of joy as I looked down at the beautiful baby girl that was in my arms.

She had Hope's brown hair and she was staring at me with a pair of beauiful big pale blue eyes with dark curly long eyelashes. I could see a combination of Hope and I in her facial features but there was a lot of Hope. I felt my heart swell at the joy of knowing I was now a father and this beautiful child was something I had helped create.

I didn't want to show her to anyone, but I knew James was getting eager to see the new member of my family. I walked over to James and used my pinkie to pull the blanket back a bit so he could see her better and my heart lept with joy when she used her tiny hand to hold my pinkie.

"James, meet the newest resident of the house. Rosaline Marie Destler." I introduced him. Hope and I had both took decided to name one of the childeren if they were a girl-Hope purposely kept me in the dark about the gender of our children-after Hope's mother on the middle name and I could come up with something with the first name. Hope got to pick the first name if one of the children was a boy.

I probably should have known with how she had us name our children that was the gender but I was probably so frustrated she wouldn't tell me that I didn't bother to notice the obvious hints.

"She is so beautiful. She has one of your eyes." He told me. Normally I would have punjabbed someone for that comment but I was to happy that I wouldn't have cared if he had called me the Devil's son...which is saying something, but I will get him later for it. "Can I hold her?" He asked eagerly.

I glared at him and he chuckled. "A simple no would have been fine, sir." He chuckled. Well if this is how I am towards having another man hold her as an infant then Heaven help the poor boy who comes and tries to steal my little rose away from me when she is older.

After a few minutes a female nurse came to take Rosaline to go through some tests and have a bath. After another agonizing hour there was another small cry. I waited for a few minutes and the same nurse who came to me with Rosaline came out but with no baby. I started to fear the worst and he must have noticed it. "Don't worry sir, everything is alright. Your wife refuses to let you see your son, saying she wants to introduce you to him herself. I assure you he is a healthy handsome boy and nothing is wrong. Go and get something to eat while we clean up and your wife some time to recoop and feed the babies." He suggested.

I nodded woodenly and watched as he went back inside. "How about some McDonald's? My treat." James offered. "Certaintly...by the way..'she has one of your eyes'?" I asked him. He paled a bit and I smirked darkly. This is going to be fun.

**Yay! Erik and Hope are now parents!**

**Erik, do not go punjabbing the butler!**


End file.
